Breathe
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: "Itu hanya imajinasimu!" Tidak ini bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi atau angan yang terlalu tinggi, Hinata tahu itu. Ini lebih dari sekedar imajinasi dan Hinata akan menemukan jawabannya, menemukan Naruto-nya! Chapter 7 update! Also special for Hinata's Birthday. RnR :)
1. I Can Even Feel It

"_..chan.. Hime-chan~"_

"_Engh," gadis itu mendesah dan reflek memanggil nama pemuda itu di sela desahannya saat tidur panjangnya terusik oleh panggilan mesra dari pemuda di sampingnya._

"_Kamu jangan mengerang gitu dong, aku jadi terangsang.. sayang," ucap pemuda itu, membisikkan kata terakhir dengan intonasi yang tak biasa serta senyum menggoda._

_Iris jernih sang gadis sontak muncul dari balik kelopaknya lalu reflek terduduk saat mendengar kalimat pefert itu. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat pemuda yang mengajaknya berbicara sejak tadi. "Bi..bicara apa sih!" rajuknya, merasa kesal karena pemuda itu telah membuatnya merona pagi ini. Akan tetapi, toh gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum juga—dengan wajah yang masih merona tentunya._

_Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh sambil menahan hujaman tangan kecil yang mengarah ke dada bidangnya. "Hei..hei.. sudah.. baiklah..aku minta maaf," ujar pemuda itu di sela-sela tawanya._

"_Kau tidak terdengar seperti meminta maaf," rajuk si gadis sambil melipat tangan di dada lalu memunggungi pemuda itu, berpura-pura marah._

_Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh geli. "Oke, oke," ia berusaha berhenti tertawa. "Gomenasai Hime," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut bak sutra sang gadis._

_Gadis itu berbalik, mengembungkan pipi chubbynya—yang membuatnya semakin manis di mata sang pemuda—kemudian tersenyum. "Aku memaafkanmu, Anata," tuturnya dengan wajah bersemu._

_Si pemuda mengangkat alisnya mendengar 'Hime'nya itu memanggil malu-malu dirinya dengan sebutan mesra yang membuatnya sedikit merona. Kemudian dengan gemas dia mencubit pipi porselen sang gadis lalu menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya._

_Gadis itu terkejut dan tidak sempat merespon apa-apa sampai si pemuda membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri, membuat tubuh sang gadis yang sedang didekapnya ikut terbaring. Rona merah tak dapat lagi dicegah, dan dengan jahilnya merembes mewarnai pipi mulusnya._

_Ia tak punya daya lagi untuk melawan, dayanya telah diserap habis hanya untuk menolong jantungnya yang sedang kritis agar dapat memompakan darah ke seluruh tubuh seperti biasa. Selain itu, kehangatan dan harum maskulin yang menyeruak dari tubuh si pemuda memesonakannya, ia merasa nyaman berada di atas dada bidang pria yang dicintainya itu._

"_Hime sayaa~ng," keheningan pecah oleh sebuah suara menggoda baritone khas lelaki dewasa._

"_Hmm?" suara lain mengalun lembut namun terdengar bergetar._

"_Berhubung ini hari Minggu, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir bulan madu kita," ia menyeringai, namun tak terlihat oleh sang gadis karena ia tengah membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang si pemuda. "Bagaimana kalau.. kita.. ekhem.. melanjutkan.. yang.. 'waktu itu'?" lanjut si pemuda dengan beberapa jeda._

"_Eh? Wa..waktu itu?" si gadis sedikit mengadah untuk menatap wajah sang pemuda._

_Pemuda itu mengangguk kuat. "Ya! Aku yakin, kali ini pasti lebih sukses daripada yang kemarin!" serunya tanpa dosa. Lama mereka bertatapan, dengan dua wajah yang berbeda—yang satu menyiratkan antusiasme, yang lain memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang kentara bila dilihat dari warna wajahnya yang berubah drastis._

_Pluk!_

"_Uwaaa kau kenapa? Tidaak, kumohon jangan pingsan dulu Hime-chaan!" terlambat, gadis itu sudah tak sadarkan diri sekarang._

"_Ngh."_

"_Ohayou."_

_Mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan warna alaminya yang bersinar. "O..ohayou. Ki..kita ada dimana?"_

"_Jalan menuju rumah. Aku baru ingat kalau masa inap kita habis siang tadi, lalu karena kau tak kunjung sadar akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang saja."_

"_Oh, begitu. Go..gomenasai," si gadis menunduk kecewa_

"_Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula aku yang salah karena berlebihan menggodamu," pemuda itu terkikik sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, sesekali ia melirik ke arah gadisnya kemudian kembali fokus menyetir._

_Si gadis hanya merespon dengan gerak tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka kembali bungkam selama perjalanan yang lumayan panjang itu. Satu jam bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk mereka sampai ke rumah. Mereka harus melewati beberapa kota dan perdesaan sebelum akhirnya sampai di Konoha, dimana rumah mereka yang baru dibeli pemuda itu dengan hasil jerih payahnya berada._

"_Lihat, sebentar lagi kita akan melewati sungai Aoi yang terkenal itu. Lalu jika kita memasuki perdesaan dan berjalan sekitar satu jam setengah kita akan sampai di air terjun Harui yang terkenal indah pada musim semi—seperti namanya. Mereka bilang tempat itu sangat mengesankan dan sangat cocok untuk pasangan baru seperti kita," terang pemuda itu memecah keheningan._

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana!" ujar sang gadis dengan mata berbinar, tak terasa ia menepuk kedua telapak tangannya saking girangnya ia._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat, kemudian mendesah kecewa. "Tapi sekarang sedang musim gugur, anginnya sedang tak bagus pula, jadi arusnya sangat deras. Selain itu daun-daun yang berguguran mengurangi keindahannya dan tidak cocok untuk tempat rekreasi," ia melirik ke sampingnya, dilihatnya wajah sang gadis yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. _

"_Tapi tenang saja, aku berjanji akan mengajakmu ke sana musim semi nanti!"_

_Gadis itu memutar kepalanya cepat dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Janji?"_

"_Janji!" jawab pemuda itu mantap mengucapkan janjinya._

_Ya.. janji terakhirnya..._

**_...Breathe..._**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata doko desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Story by**

**Ory****ko Hyuuzu (Ory-chan)**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**.**

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Rated**

**T+**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—"

**.**

**.**

**Main Chara**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**.**

_._

"—_sorewa naze desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Another Chara**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Kushina Namikaze**

**Sasuke Uciha**

**Hanabi and Neji Hyuuga**

**Tsunade**

**Etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**."**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Mistery/ Tragedy/ Romance**

**.**

**.**

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu."_

.

**Warning**

**Cerita ini membutuhkan 10% logika 90% perasaan.  
>MissTypo, OOC, EYD masih cetek, de el el.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Aitai—"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Story Detail**

**Full of mistery, tragedy and romance.  
>Multi Chap. Update<strong>__**on second Sunday each month  
>EnglishJapanese a few translate.  
><strong>**Don't like, don't read, ****don't lie, ****don't ****FLAME.**

.

.

"—Naruto-kun."

.

.

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_...Breathe..._**

"HAH!" desah seorang gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu, _mimpi itu lagi, _batinnya. Mata lavendernya melirik jam oranye yang tergantung di dinding. Melihat warna jam dinding itu membuat lavendernya meredup seketika. Namun ia tidak ingin larut terlalu dalam pada warna bernada cerah itu, bisa-bisa ia menangis lagi seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Pandangannya kembali terfokuskan ke arah jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka dua dan enam. 2.30, masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas, namun tidak baginya.

"_Otou-sama_, bagaimana?" ucapnya langsung saat sukses menekan tombol di permukaan ponselnya dan menempelkan _speaker_ ke telinganya yang terhalang rambut. Namun ternyata belum ada jawaban dari sana, _tentu saja, _batin gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya. Ia mendesah panjang sambil menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya, _apakah ayah sudah tidur_? batinnya khawatir.

"_**Moshi-mo**__—._"

"_Otou-sama!_" sembur Hinata tak sabaran.

"**Hinata? Kenapa kau menelpon dini hari begini? Kembalilah tidur**," respon suara berat dari seberang sana.

"Bagaimana, _Otou-sama_?" tanya Hinata tanpa memperdulikan suruhan ayahnya.

"**Belum ada perkembangan, tapi kami masih berusaha dan kau tau kami akan terus berusaha di sini**."

Hinata menahan butiran bening di pelupuk matanya. "Begitukah?"

"**Percayalah padaku, **_**Musume**_**,**" balas pria itu menyadari perubahan suara anaknya. "**Sekarang kembalilah tidur, jika aku melihat kantung hitam di sekitar matamu maka aku akan melarangmu ke sini**," ancam pria itu tegas.

"_Go..gomenasai Otou-sama. A..arigatou_," ucapnya pelan.

"_**Daijoubu. Douita. Jaa, oyasumi, **_**tidurlah dengan tenang. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami**."

"_Ha..hai Otou-sama, o..oyasumi,_" Hinata memutuskan panggilan lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di sampingnya. Lututnya menekuk, dengan perlahan ia peluk lututnya untuk mengatasi guncangan yang ia rasakan karena isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Hinata-_chan_," panggil seseorang dari ambang pintu.

Gadis itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanya wanita cantik itu sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

"_Douzo_, Kushina-_sama_," jawab Hinata berusaha membalas senyumannya

"Panggil aku _Okaa-san_, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Kushina dengan mimik keibuannya. Ia melihat Hinata mengangguk malu-malu kemudian melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau terbangun dini hari begini?"

Hinata menatap Kushina untuk beberapa saat kemudian kembali menunduk. "A..aku.. bermimpi," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tentang... Naruto?" tebak Kushina pelan, tak kuasa menyebutkan nama anak semata wayangnya yang tengah hilang dalam kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia semakin mempererat pelukan ke lututnya. "Aku yakin dia masih hidup, _Okaa-san_, Naruto_-kun_ masih hidup! Dia berjanji sesuatu padaku!" ucap Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Ssh ssh ssh," Kushina mengusap lembut rambut kobalt panjang Hinata. "_We hope so Hinata-chan, we all hope so_."

Hinata memeluk Kushina erat, tangisnya pecah di sana. "Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ belum pulang _Okaa-san_? Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ menghilang? Kenapa kecelakaan itu harus terjadi? Kenapa harus Naruto-_kun_ yang terjatuh? Kenapa bukan aku saja?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi dengan isakan-isakan memilukan di sela-sela kalimatnya, suaranya pun terdengar tercekat.

"Hinata, tenanglah nak. Aku yakin ayahmu dan anak buahnya akan menemukan Naruto secepatnya. Dia anak yang tangguh, dia pasti masih hidup," Kushina kembali mengusap rambut Hinata dengan sikap keibuannya. "Ditambah lagi ia memiliki istri yang sangat berharga sepertimu, dia pasti merindukanmu dan akan segera pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sekarang kembalilah tidur, aku akan menemanimu disini."

Hinata menurut, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Ia bergeser agak ke tengah untuk memberi ruang untuk Kushina. Kushina tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam selimut untuk menemani menantu kesayangannya itu.

"_Oyasumi_ Hinata-_chan._"

"_Oyasumi_," balas Hinata. Kushina memandangi Hinata yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa kedua mata indah itu kini bengkak dan memerah karena terlalu sering mengeluarkan air mata.

_Kasian sekali kau Hinata, pada hari dimana kau dan Naruto seharusnya bahagia dengan kehidupan baru kalian, justru tragedi itu menimpa kalian. _Batin Kushina, ia beralih pada foto di dinding yang menampilkan sepasang muda-mudi.

Di dalam foto itu, sang pemuda merangkul si gadis sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengah ke arah kamera dengan senyum lebar dan sedikit menyipitkan mata kiri _ocean blue_nya. Kemudian si gadis meremas ujung kausnya sendiri dengan wajah yang bersemu merah dan senyum manis yang terlihat sekali dikeluarkan untuk mengatasi kegugupannya pada waktu itu. Kushina tersenyum menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di hari dimana foto itu diambil. Beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya memudar.

_Apa kata-kataku tadi benar? Atau yang kukatakan tadi pada akhirnya akan sama saja dengan memberi harapan kosong padanya? _Batin Kushina lagi. Ia melirik Hinata yang sudah tertidur di sampingnya, menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tertidur.

Tak terasa butiran bening jatuh bebas dari kelopak matanya.

_Naruto.. pulanglah.._

**_...Breathe..._**

Minggu yang cerah di musim gugur. Namun tidak bagi keluarga Hyuuga, dapat dipastikan kalau ini adalah Minggu tersuram mereka, khususnya gadis berambut kobalt yang tengah bersender di sebuah ayunan panjang, ia terduduk sendu di sebuah ayunan kayu di halaman belakang kediaman utama keluarga Namikaze.

Tatapannya kosong ke depan, bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna kini pucat dan sedikit retak akibat kekeringan. Matanya bengkak, kelereng lavender di dalamnya pun semakin redup seiring berjalannya waktu. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia duduk di situ tanpa bersuara, bahkan terisak pun tidak. Ia hanya diam, solah tak ada gairah hidup sama sekali.

"Sejak pulang dari pemakaman di terus saja di situ, seperti itu," ucap sebuah suara yang sepertinya telah mengalun sedari tadi, berkata dengan nada sendu. Suara itu terdengar cukup jelas karena pekarangan itu sedang sepi sore ini. "Hiburlah dia, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa menghiburnya Sakura-_san_."

Disamping wanita berambut merah itu, berdiri seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan rambut merah muda sebahunya. Gadis itu menunduk, ia kaget juga mendengar penuturan Kushina barusan. Ia sudah mengenal Hinata sejak lama—sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak bahkan. Dan ia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menghiburnya selain satu orang, dan ia tau orang itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Sakura putus asa dalam hati, namun ia tak ingin mengecewakan wanita di sampingnya yang notabenenya adalah mertua Hinata—sahabatnya. "Akan kucoba, Kushina-_san_."

Setelah mendapatkan senyum tipis dari Kushina, Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia ikut bersender di ayunan itu sementara kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping—ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah diam membatu. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, sesekali mulutnya membuka namun ia kurungkan, Sakura tak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"Hinata," akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, "aku tahu persis bagaimana kau mencintai Naruto.. dan.." ia mengambil jeda sesaat.

"..dan bagaimana Naruto yang juga mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan senang melihat kau begini, Hinata. Hatinya akan terasa nyeri bila melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini.. kau tahu, kau nampak.." Sakura merendahkan suaranya, "..kacau."

Sakura bergeming, menunggu respon dari sahabatnya itu. Namun Hinata tetap bungkam, ia tetap menatap rerumputan di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura mendesah. "Dia tidak akan tenang di alam sana kalau—"

"Dia masih hidup," potong Hinata, tegas. Sakura memutar kepalanya ke kanan,ia melihat Hinata masih menunduk.

"A—apa—"

"Naruto_-kun _masih hidup, aku yakin itu!" Sakura terbelalak mendengar penuturan tegas sahabatnya yang sedang berduka itu. "Aku bisa merasakannya, Sakura. Nafas dan detak jantungnya masih terasa olehku."

"Ta—tapi Hinata—"

"_Dattebayo_," potong Hinata lagi, ia menoleh menatap Sakura dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. "_Believe it_, Naruto_-kun_ selalu berkata seperti itu,_ ne_?"

"Hinata, tapi dia baru saja di kebumikan tadi. Kau melihatnya sendiri bukan?" tutur Sakura

"Dia bukan Naruto-_kun_."

"Eh?"

"Mayat itu. bukanlah. Naruto-_kun_," ulang Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat.

Hinata menyerongkan posisi duduknya, ia berhadapan dengan Sakura sekarang. Mata lavendernya menatap tajam emerald di depannya. "Dengarkan analisisku ini Sakura_-chan_. Naruto_-kun _terjatuh ke dalam sungai dan di perkirakan terbawa arus. Pencarian sudah dilakukan selama lima hari tanpa henti, namun Naruto-_kun _belum juga ditemukan."

"Dan pada hari ke enam, _Otou-sama_ bilang kalau dia dan anak buahnya menemukan Naruto di dasar sungai. Untuk catatan aku tidak ada di sana waktu itu."

"Ayolah, jasad yang mati seharusnya mengambang—semua orang tahu itu. Tapi yang satu itu bisa disangkal—jasad itu tersangkut ganggang, misalnya—namun analisisku yang kedua, kau pasti takkan bisa menyangkalnya."

"Kemarin saat aku menemui mayat itu di rumah sakit, aku menyatakan keraguanku secara spontan. Aku melihat perubahan mimik _Otou-sama,_ lalu saat aku meminta tes DNA beliau tampak semakin panik. Tapi pada akhirnya tes itu tidak jadi dilakukan karena aku memang hanya ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi _Otou-sama _saja."

"Bisa kau pikirkan secara logika, Sakura? Sebuah tubuh manusia, terendam selama enam hari di dalam sungai yang dalam dan tentunya berpenghuni—_predator_ atau semacam _dekomposer _misalnya_—_ dan—"

"Utuh," lanjut Sakura, ia mengakui keakuratan analisis sahabatnya yang memang jenius ini. Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi, mungkin saja kau benar. Maksudku mungkin saja Naruto sudah.. err.. di dalam sungai itu," tutur Sakura dengan suara rendah, takut menyinggung hati sahabatnya yang sedang rapuh itu.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Tidak Sakura-chan, aku yakin. Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, _I can even feel his breath and his heartbeat, _aku merasakannya dengan jelas Sakura-_chan_. Di sini," Hinata menunjuk dada kirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas, sebenarnya pikiran mereka sama. Sakura juga berpikir bahwa Naruto masih hidup, namun ia tahu ia tak seyakin Hinata. "Hinata, yakinilah—itu hakmu. Tapi aku berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa nantinya.. kalau.. _well_.. kau tahu_, if the reality is not happen just like what you wanted._"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu resikonya, Sakura-chan. Semakin tinggi harapanmu— jika itu tak terwujud—maka semakin besar kekecewaan yang kau rasakan. Begitu juga sebaliknya, jika itu terwujud maka semakin besar rasa senang yang kau rasakan," Hinata tersenyum yakin.

Sakura ikut tersenyum, sejak berhubungan dengan Naruto percaya diri Hinata meningkat berkali lipat—dalam artian yang positif, tentunya— ia juga yakin kalau kata-kata barusan ia kutip dari pemuda bermata safir itu.

Senyum Hinata perlahan memudar. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal _Outo-sama_," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Cukup lama untuk membuat Sakura mengomandokannya untuk melanjutkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran

Yang ditanya tersenyum pahit. "Aku kira.. _Otou-sama _mencoba membohongiku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersentak. "Ma..masa'?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ta..tapi apa alasan beliau melakukan itu semua?"

Mereka sama-sama diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Berulang kali Hinata mengerjap untuk mencegah air matanya agar tidak keluar, sementara Sakura sibuk memutar waktu.

"Alasan ayahmu melakukannya," Hinata langsung memandang Sakura saat gadis berkulit putih itu memecah keheningan. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu Hinata, mereka tak ingin kau terus memikirkan Naruto yang notabenenya berstatus hilang. Kau ingin melihat Naruto—hidup atau mati—dan mereka tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu secara _real_ maka dari itu mereka membohongimu, semata-mata agar kau percaya bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal dan kau tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi," terang Sakura panjang lebar, mata _emerald-_nya sengaja tak didaratkan ke kelereng _amethyst _Hinata. Ia terlalu ragu untuk menatap mata itu.

Hinata sedikit menganga mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. "Jadi... _Kami-sama _kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku? _Otou-sama_ dan.. mungkin _Okaa-san _juga—"

"Aku tidak yakin Kushina_-san _terlibat dalam semua ini," potong Sakura cepat, menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Firasat seorang ibu itu kuat, Sakura-_chan_. _Okaa-san_ pasti tahu kalau jasad itu bukanlah jasad Naruto _-kun,_" ucap Hinata sedikit emosi.

"Berpikirlah jernih Hinata, mana ada ibu yang rela orang lain menempati nisan anaknya?" Hinata terdiam mendengar balasan sahabatnya itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Semua ini semata-mata adalah demi kebaikanmu."

Hinata menunduk, masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, ia menghargai mereka semua—Kushina dan Hiashi, dan yang lainnya—ia sangat menghargainya. Namun ia tidak suka dibohongi, ia tidak ingin dibohongi. Sedari dulu ia lebih menyukai kejujuran, kebenaran, walaupun itu akhirnya hanya akan membuat dadanya sakit.

Sama seperti saat Naruto jujur padanya perihal pembatalan janji kencan mereka saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Memang saat itu Hinata menangis, ia menangis saat tahu kekasihnya lebih memilih mengantarkan gadis lain dibanding berkencan dengannya. Namun ia sangat menghargai itu, ia lebih menyukai kejujuran sesakit apapun itu. Karena ia benci pembohong, Naruto tahu itu.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, lalu melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya. "Kau mendukung jalan yang dilakukan _Otou-sama_? Berbohong?" sindirnya ketus. Sakura berpaling, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Hinata bersikap ketus seperti ini, tidak pernah mungkin. Namun ia dapat memaklumi perubahan drastis pada emosi Hinata, ia sedang tertekan. Ditambah lagi ini perihal bohong membohongi, sahabatnya itu paling sensitif tentang kebohongan.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura tegas.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Jadi, kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu memeluk sahabatnya. "Tentu saja. Lakukanlah yang terbaik Hinata, aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Arigatou, Sakura-_chan."_

**_...Breathe..._**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 2

"_Arigatou."_

"_Aku belum terlambat, kan? Eh? Hime-chan?"_

"_Kau bicara dengan siapa, Hinata?"_

"_Ta..tapi.."_

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

AN:

Yosh! Fix juga keyakinan Ory untuk nge-publish fict ini setelah sekian lamanya merenungi masa depan tentang cerita ini (?) Chapter ini memang agak pendek karena masih perkenalan situasi gitu loh. Yap yap yap, ini multichap pertama Ory karena sebelumnya complete semuaaaaa. Sebenernya nggak pede sih nge-publish cerita ini, tapi hajar ajalaah #plak!

Rencananya kalau reviewersnya cuman dikit Ory hapus aja cerita ini daripada nyampah+malu maluin-_- kasihan paak, kasihan buuuk *pose pengemis review*

Kelanjutan kisah yang bersumber pada otak encer #plak Ory ini bergantung pada para readers dan reviewers sekalian. Mohon di beri masukan dan saran mau sad ending apa happy ending? Mau slow motion apa fast motion (?) mau Narutonya masih idup apa nggak? #ditaboknarutolopers mau Naruhina ending apa Orynaru ending #bletak! intinya mau dibaa~wa kemanaa~ cerita inii~? *nyanyi pake shower (?)* dan pertanyaan terakhir...

Tertarik nggak sama cerita ini? *puppyeyes no jutsu*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**3**

**Translate:**

"_Anata doko desuka." "Dimana kau?"_

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka." "Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka." "Kepada siapa aku harus menanyakannya?"_

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—" "Hei, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau janjikan!"

"—_sorewa naze desuka." "—mengapa begitu?"_

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**." "**Aku mencintaimu dari dalam lubuk hatiku."

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu." "Dan aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu selamanya!"_

"_Aitai—" "Aku rindu—"_

"—_Naruto-kun."_


	2. He came and gone

_Di dunia ini ada dua tipe manusia, yang di kelompokkan menurut kekuatannya. Yang pertama adalah manusia yang terlihat kuat di luarnya namun ternyata lemah pada kenyataan. Yang kedua—kebalikan dari yang pertama—adalah manusia yang terlihat lemah di luarnya namun ternyata memiliki pertahanan diri yang luar biasa kuatnya ketika berhadapan dengan kenyataan._

_Seorang gadis semampai duduk dengan tenang di atas sebuah kursi putih. Dua minggu berlalu sejak hari pemakaman itu. Di hadapannya, sebuah meja bundar dengan diameter setengah meter, di atas meja kecil tersebut sebuah cake lezat yang terbuat dari cokelat yang ia buat sendiri. Permukaan cake itu tidak berwarna cokelat, melainkan berwarna putih dengan tulisan yang terukir rapi diatasnya. Terbaca 'Otanjoubi Omedetto' dengan toping cokelat lalu di bawahnya 'Naruto-kun' dengan toping yang sama._

_Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya yang telah ia buat dengan sungguh-sungguh, berusaha keras agar ia tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. Kelereng lavendernya beralih pada gaun yang dikenakannya, dress pink soft selutut yang melindungi tangannya sampai setengah lengan. Dress yang diberikan pemuda bermata biru saat natal tahun lalu dan pernah ia kenakan saat pesta tahun baru bersamaan dengan diucapkannya empat kata magis yang meluncur manis dari bibir pemuda itu dan sukses membuat gadis itu menangis sesegukan saat itu._

'_Would you marry me?'_

_Dan sambil sesegukan, dengan senyum manis, dan mata berair, ia menjawab_

'_Yes.'_

_Cairan bening itu jatuh lagi, membasahi pipi mulus sang gadis yang sengaja tak ia poles apa-apa. Pemuda itu sering berkata bahwa ia cantik tanpa riasan dan ia menyukai kecantikannya yang natural._

"_Ck," gadis itu menghapus pipinya yang basah, mendumal pada dirinya sendiri, merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Hari ini ulang tahunnya, aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan air mata barang setetes pun. Ya, bukankah Naruto-kun pernah bilang tidak suka wajahku yang sedang menangis?" ia tersenyum geli, hampir mirip senyum miris membayangkan wajah imut Naruto saat membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis._

_Ia menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, menghadap ke langit. Tidak, ia tidak ingin berkata kepada bintang dan berharap bintang-bintang itu menyampaikan pesannya ke surga. Pesannya takkan tersampaikan, tentu saja karena tidak ada Naruto di sana. Ia ingin berbicara pada angin, berharap angin menyampaikan pesannya kepada Naruto yang berada entah di mana._

"_Naruto-kun," mulainya dengan senyum. "Aku sudah sebarkan profilmu ke pelosok desa di sepanjang sungai Aoi sejak dua minggu lalu. Aku juga sudah mengatakan pada polisi setempat untuk membawamu padaku jika seandainya mereka melihatmu. Yang kutakutkan, kau tidak pulang karena kepalamu terbentur dan kau hilang ingatan atau apa... seperti di sinetron," ia tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Ini kulakukan secara diam-diam tentu saja, karena jika Otou-sama tahu... entahlah."_

"_Mungkin.." ia tersenyum pahit sebelum melanjutkan, "mungkin ia akan membuangku ke rumah sakit jiwa," tawanya hambar._

_Gadis itu kembali diam. Ia menatap cake dihadapannya sesaat, lalu tersenyum. "Hari ini, kau genap berumur dua puluh enam tahun, ya kan? Berarti umur kita berbeda tiga tahun sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera menyusulmu dua bulan lagi. Dan di saat aku menginjak usiaku yang ke dua puluh empat, kau harus janji akan datang memberikan hadiah."_

"_Aku ingin liontin, dengan bentuk hati berwarna emas. Hihihi, maaf ya aku terlalu meminta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak sungkan meminta apa-apa darimu."_

_Ia kembali terdiam, mengadahkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "Sebenarnya bukan liontin itu yang paling kuinginkan, aku hanya ingin kau pulang. Kau sendiri yang bilang, apapun yang kuminta akan kau berikan, betapa mustahilnya itu. Jadi.. pulanglah!"_

_Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menyalakan api dia atas lilin-lilin yang berjumlah sepuluh, sesuai dengan tanggal kelahiran pemuda itu. Setelah lilin-lilin itu menyala, barulah ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Otanjoubi Omedetto My Love' yang dipopulerkan grub band faforit mereka berdua._

"_Otanjoubi Omedetto, Naruto-kun!" sahutnya girang setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun. Ia meniup lilin-lilin itu dengan perlahan, sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan semua lilin telah padam, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum puas._

_Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Sesuatu menghangatkan tengkuk serta lehernya yang terbuka seperti balutan syal yang dibelinya dengan Naruto musim dingin tahun lalu. Punggungnya yang semula dingin diterpa angin musim gugur perlahan menjadi hangat._

"_Arigatou," ucap sebuah suara berat tepat di telinga gadis itu. Ia membelalak, suara ini, nafasnya, wangi tubuhnya, intonasinya, kehangatan ini!_

_Ia tak berani berharap, namun perlahan tapi pasti dekapan itu merenggang seolah memberikan kesempatan untuknya untuk berbalik. Bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang telah membuatnya hangat selama beberapa detik._

"_Aku belum terlambat, kan? Eh? Hime-chan?"_

"_Na..naruto-kun!"_

**_...Breathe..._**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata doko desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Story by**

**Ory****ko Hyuuzu (Ory**_**-chan**_**)**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**_**-sama**_

**.**

**.**

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Rated**

**T+ M-**

**(agak) vulgar di tengahnya!**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—"

**.**

**.**

**Main Chara**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**.**

_._

"—_sorewa naze desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Another Chara**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Kushina Namikaze**

**Sasuke Uciha**

**Hanabi and Neji Hyuuga**

**Tsunade**

**Etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**."**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Mistery/ Tragedy/ Romance**

**.**

**.**

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu."_

.

**Warning**

**Cerita ini membutuhkan 10% logika 90% perasaan.  
>MissTypo, OOC, EYD masih cetek, de el el.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Aitai—"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Story Detail**

**Full of mistery, tragedy and romance.  
>Multi Chap. Update<strong>__**on second Sunday each month  
>EnglishJapanese a few translate.  
><strong>**Don't like, don't read, ****don't lie, ****don't ****FLAME.**

.

.

"—Naruto-_kun_."

.

.

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_...Breathe..._**

"Na..naruto-_kun_!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut yang menurutnya imut itu. Sementara sang gadis tetap dengan keadaan semula, terbelalak dengan segala keterkejutan di benaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian wajah itu berubah memerah, lavender itu berair seketika dan bibir pucat itu bergetar mengeluarkan isakan. Ia melemaskan otot lehernya hingga kepalanya menubruk dada bidang pemuda di hadapannya dan terisak hebat di sana.

"Kemana saja kau?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh keduanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengatasi isakannya yang tak terbendung.

"Hinata_-chan_," Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kata-katanya, tangannya terangkat menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata menegakkannya sekaligus menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf!" ucapnya berkali-kali.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, erat sangat erat bahkan. Air matanya masih mengalir dan membuat kemeja pemuda yang tengah memberikan kehangatan padanya menjadi basah. Namun Naruto tidak keberatan, sungguh ia tidak keberatan. Dengan penuh cinta diusapnya rambut indigo gadisnya itu, berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Setelah isakan itu mereda barulah Naruto bergerak, mengangkat dagu gadis itu untuk melihat wajah yang dirindukannya. Dibingkainya paras cantik itu sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menurutnya mengganggu. Bibirnya tersenyum geli kala kelereng lavender dihadapannya dengan malu-malu membalas tatapan penuh cintanya, kala pipi-pipi di balik tangannya yang besar itu memerah entah karena merasa hangat atau karena alasan lain.

"Hinata_-chan_, lihat aku," pintanya, karena memang sedari tadi jelas Hinata menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Lavender itu bergerak ke beberapa arah sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk membalas tatapan pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi ia terpaku. Ia serasa disedot masuk ke dalam safir-safir itu, ia dibuat terpesona oleh kristal-kristal biru itu, oleh tatapan tajam namun lembut milik orang yang ia sayangi. Mata yang membuatnya terpesona saat pertama kali melihatnya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama, percaya akan istilah dari mata turun ke hati. Mata yang mengajarkannya cara menatap dunia dan mengatasi segala ketakutan. Mata seorang Naruto Namikaze—kekasih sekaligus suaminya.

Seolah mengerti akan isyarat yang tersirat pada bola safir itu, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kedua tangan besar yang membingkai wajahnya sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan itu turun bersamaan dan saling bertautan.

Mereka berciuman. Dengan mata saling tertutup, dengan dada yang sama_-_sama berdebar, dengan nafas yang sama_-_sama memburu, terputus-putus, dan dengan jari-jari yang saling tertaut satu sama lain. Bibir mereka beradu dalam sunyi, tak henti desahan keluar dari bibir Hinata yang memang kesulitan bernafas selain karena kesedian oksigen yang menipis juga karena perjuangannya mengatasi ledakan jantungnya yang menggila. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir ia merasakan sensasi cinta yang menggebu-gebu seperti ini bersama Naruto. Kesadarannya hampir hilang saking malunya ia mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini.

Mereka bertukar saliva. Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak berkali lipat dari biasanya, tak peduli betapa dingin angin musim gugur menyerang mereka,karena mereka saling memberi kehangatan melalui ciuman itu, melalui tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Naruto meremas jemari Hinata saat menyadari jemari itu mulai mendingin. Ia tak ingin gadisnya kedinginan karenanya, ia ingin menghangatkannya dengan apapun yang dimilikinya, dengan sentuhannya, dengan cintanya, apapun.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil oksigen. Hidung mereka masih bersentuhan, bibir Hinata yang semula pucat kering kini kembali menampakkan warna alaminya, kini tersenyum. Dilihatnya tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda di depannya, kehangatan pun menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya nyaman, amat nyaman. Dan malam itu mereka berhasil membuktikan pada dunia bahwa kehangatan cinta dapat mengalahkan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang mematikan sekalipun.

**_...Breathe..._**

Kelopak itu terbuka bersamaan dengan jatuhnya embun pagi dari daun bunga mawar yang ditanam Hinata di balkon rumah, menampakkan kelereng lavender berdiameter kurang lebih satu setengah senti. Setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berbusana sama sekali, hanya selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya dan sebuah kimono sederhana di samping kanannya. Hinata mengernyit.

_Apakah yang semalam itu nyata?_

Pertanyaan langsung terjawab saat seorang pemuda masuk dari pintu kaca yang memisahkan antara ruang kamarnya dengan balkon rumah. Hinata duduk bersandar, wajahnya seketika memerah saat menyadari selimut yang menutupinya agak turun ke bawah, dengan segera diangatnya selimut itu sampai ke hidung.

"_Ohayou_," sapa pemuda itu, berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil tersenyum. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan diterpa sinar mentari pagi di belakangnya, membuat kesan eksotis pada pemuda itu. Pipi-pipi Hinata bertambah merah seketika saat menyadari kalau pemuda itu hanya menggunakan celana panjang, sedang dada bidang dan tubuh atletisnya terbuka begitu saja tanpa sehelai benang pun.

_Tampan. _Pikir Hinata tanpa sadar.

Ditambah lagi safir itu kini menatapnya hangat sambil bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Hinata salah tingkah saat tertangkap basah memandangi detail wajah tirus pemuda itu, gadis itu pun semakin meninggikan selimutnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang, di samping Hinata. Ingin sekali ia mencubit salah satu saja pipi _chubby _Hinata, namun selimut itu menghalangi pandangannya. Walaupun begitu, ia tahu persis ekspresi seperti apa yang ditampakkan gadis itu kini meski yang tampak olehnya hanya sepasang mata lavender bulat indah milik sang Hyuuga.

"Naruto-_kun_, a..apa semalam... aku.. pingsan lagi?" tanya Hinata canggung, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menanyakan ini tapi ia ingin sekali tahu.

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Naruto untuk menjawabnya. Namun dengan senyum tipis lelaki itu menjawab singkat. "Ya."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan diri, yang terlalu lemah terhadap apapun. Ia kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, begitu juga Naruto, pemuda itu pasti kecewa padanya.

"Setelah kita selesai," Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya saat baru saja Hinata ingin menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

Hinata menatap Naruto, tidak mengerti. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu pun mengulangi perkataannya dengan senyum yang hampir menyerupai tawa. "Kau pingsan setelah kita selesai, Hinata_-chan_."

Gadis itu berbinar mendengarnya, ia senang karena malam ini 'sukses'—tidak seperti malam saat bulan madu mereka tiga minggu yang lalu yang tidak pernah mencapai 'klimaks'. Diturunkannya selimut itu sampai ke lehernya. "Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk, senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dengan jawaban seperti itu saja membuat Hinata senang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar, agar ia tidak terlihat terlalu sumringah. Namun ia ingat nasihat Naruto untuk menjadi diri sendiri, ia pun membebaskan bibir bawahnya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya, membuat Naruto heran dibuatnya.

"Jadi," Naruto berdiri lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana seperti kebiasaannya. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu Hinata_-chan_? Kau tidak lapar?" pemuda itu melirik jahil pada tubuh Hinata yang berbalut selimut.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika, dengan suara terakhirnya—sebelum ronah merah mendominasi wajahnya—ia berseru lirih. "Na..naruto_-kun _mesum!"

"Hehehe," Naruto tertawa dibuat-buat, membuat Hinata bertambah malu saat melihat ekspresinya yang sama seperti saat ia meminta Hinata melakukan hubungan dengannya untuk pertama kalinya, setelah mereka sudah menikah tentunya.

"A..aaa, Naruto_-kun _keluar dulu. Hinata ingin ganti baju!" ucap Hinata dengan cara bicaranya yang khas khusus saat ia sedang gugup _to the max_ seperti saat ini.

"Ah, maksud Hinata pasti pakai baju, bukan ganti baju," balas Naruto jahil.

"Naruto-_kun_.."

"Hehe, lagipula kenapa? Kan Naruto mau melihat istri Naruto sendiri, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent yang dibuat-buat. Hinata memerah, karena menurutnya Naruto terlihat sangat lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Memang tidak boleh! La..lagipula, Hi..hinata kan malu."

"Masa sama suami sendiri malu sih?" godanya lagi tanpa ampun.

"Naruto-_kun_, kalau Naruto_-kun _tidak keluar sekarang juga tidak Hinata buatkan sarapan!" ancamnya dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto tertawa geli, ia justru mendekati Hinata—menumpukkan berat tubuhnya pada lengannya yang kekar yang mendarat di masing-masing sisi gadis itu—membuat sang Hyuuga gelagapan sambil menarik selimutnya ke atas. "Tidak makan juga tidak apa," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh.

Wajah Hinata memerah karena jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, namun ia tidak ingin berakhir sebagai korban di sini. Jadi ia berpikir cepat lalu memasang wajah memohon terbaiknya, "Naruto-_kun_," ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi tan Naruto dengan lembut, menjauhkannya perlahan. "Hinata mohon. Naruto_-kun _keluar dulu biar Hinata ganti baju, Hinata kedinginan tahu.." ia masih memainkan jemari lentiknya di pipi pemuda itu sebelum tersenyum manis. "Ya?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap dua kali, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Hinata ikut tersenyum, senyum lega karena senyum yang dilihat di depannya buka senyum jahil atau pun senyum menggoda.

"Hah, Hinata curang, pakai cara itu." Naruto cemberut lalu mengecup dahi Hinata dan beranjak dari ranjang. "Jangan lama-lama ya!" pesannya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Arigatou _Anata_-_kun_!" ucap Hinata dengan nada kekanakan yang dibuatnya. Ia melihat Naruto kembali mengerjap seperti orang bodoh, kemudian mendengus saat menyadari Hinata menertawakan rona merah di pipinya dan menutup pintu itu dengan wajah jengkel yang lucu menurut gadis itu.

**_...Breathe..._**

Mata mengerjap, lagi dan lagi, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang amat menyilaukan. Setelah berhasil mengatur kadar cahaya yang masuk, kelopak itu terbuka sepenuhnya—menampakkan kelereng sebiru samudera yang amat menawan—dan mulai menelusuri detail-detail ruangan yang tidak asing baginya beberapa hari ini.

Ia memosisikan dirinya dengan susah payah, pening di kepalanya menghalangi ruang geraknya untuk hanya sekedar duduk. Ia menggeleng keras—membuat rambut _spike_nya melambai ke sana ke mari—berusaha menghilangkan pening yang amat mengganggu itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Toru?" sapa sebuah suara wanita dewasa.

Lelaki itu menoleh perlahan, karena memang ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Tsu..tsunade_-sama_," lirihnya pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Semalam kau jatuh dan tertimpa balok kayu saat mencoba membantu si tua itu, ingat?" jawab Tsunade enteng sambil menuangkan air dari teko ke dalam gelas keramik kecil lalu memberikannya pada lelaki di depannya.

"Paman Jiraya?" ia menerima air itu lalu menghabiskan airnya dengan sekali teguk.

Wanita tua itu mengiyakan tanpa kata. "Seharusnya kau dengarkan kata-kata Shion, seharusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah dan jangan bekerja dulu."

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu hanya tertawa hambar, membuat wanita tua yang masih memiliki semangat muda di depannya menatapnya jengkel. Ia menghentikan tawanya seketika ketika teringat sesuatu, "Tsunade_-sama_," ia tak langsung melanjutkan, "semalam aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi?" tanyanya terlihat tak tertarik.

"Ya," ia menatap wanita itu sejenak. "Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang gadis... ia sangat cantik dan.. kami berbicara dengan sangat akrabnya lalu.."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia ragu karena mimpi itu terasa amat nyata baginya. Dan lagi, ia tidak mengingat sama sekali nama gadis itu, padahal di mimpinya ia memanggil gadis itu dengan mesra. Gadis itu juga memanggil namanya, bukan 'Toru' melainkan nama lain yang ia lupa namun seperti tidak asing baginya. "Tsunade_-sama_, berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, ia menghitung sejenak. "Tertidur? Pingsan maksudmu? Ya, sekitar dua belas jam, dari pukul delapan malam tadi sampai sekarang."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Sebelas Oktober, kenapa?"

"Eng.. Apa kau ingat tanggal lahirku kapan?"

Tsunade tersentak, mata emasnya menatap Toru heran. "Eh? Ke..kenapa tanya itu?"

"Jawab saja, aku hanya sedang ingin mengingat tanggal."

"Ehm.. tanggal.. tanggal lima September, ya lima September."

"Oh, berarti sudah lewat ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Lalu.."

Wanita tua itu membuka mulut dan cepat-cepat bersuara. "Eh, sebaiknya kau ke sawah Toru, Shion menunggumu di sana sejak tadi pagi."

"Oh.. baiklah."

**_...Breathe..._**

Seorang gadis tengah sibuk memeras kain yang ia basahkan di atas baskom berisi air lalu diletakkannya kain basah itu ke wajah kemerahan seorang lagi yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Mata emeraldnya beralih memandang jendela yang terbuka, menampakkan cahaya senja yang bersinar terang. '_Jam segini Sasuke-kun harusnya sudah pulang, kalau aku tidak ada di rumah dia pasti khawatir,' _batinnya cemas. Diraihnya ponsel yang sedari tadi diam di atas meja lalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

"_Ittai_.." gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar rintihan teman di sampingnya yang tak sadarkan diri, segera di angkatnya kain basah tadi agar tidak menghalangi pandangan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanyanya cemas saat mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Eh? Sa..sakura_-chan_?" Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemukanmu tersungkur di atas lantai dekat tangga, kau jatuh dari tangga?"

"Kurasa," jawabnya pelan namun cukup membuat Sakura membuang napas berat.

"Astaga Hinata, untung saja aku datang. Tadi aku cemas karena kau tidak ada di rumah sakit dan saat kutelepon kau tidak mengangkatnya jadi aku datang ke sini," ucapnya sambil membantu Hinata mengambil posisi duduk. "Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari tangga?"

"Aku..," Hinata berkata seolah separuh sadar, namun kemudian ia tersentak entah karena apa. "Ah! Sakura_-chan_, dimana Naruto-_kun_?"

"Eh? Na..naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya, dimana dia?" Sakura semakin heran mendengar desakan Hinata.

"Dimana? Hinata, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah pulang Sakura_-chan_, tadi malam!" serunya sambil tersenyum sumringah

"Hinata, tidak ada Naruto di sini."

"Tapi dia ada di sini tadi pagi—"

"Kau mungkin hanya.."

Hinata memotong "—Ia turun ke ruang makan lebih dulu tadi dan aku menyusul, tapi karena tidak hati-hati aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan jatuh dari tangga, aku mendengar Naruto-_kun_ berteriak memanggil namaku dan aku merasakannya mengangkap tubuhku, lalu setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi—"

"Hinata."

"—aku mendengarnya Sakura_-chan_, sungguh!"

Sakura membuang napas lalu menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. "Oke. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Mungkin Naruto-_kun_ sedang memanggil pertolongan tadi," jawab gadis bermata keperakkan itu, terdengar acuh.

"Hinata, kau sudah pingsan seharian ini, matahari sudah turun dan kalau memang ia mencari bantuan seharusnya ia sudah pulang, bukan?" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Tapi ia memang ada di sini. Kami..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, ragu. "..kami berhubungan tadi malam dan.. dan dia menggodaku pagi ini, sama seperti biasa dan.. dan.." lirihnya, masih bersikeras meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia tidak bercanda soal Naruto.

"Hinata."

"—ia hanya memakai celana panjang, senyumnya masih sama, rambutnya masih seberantakan dulu dan matanya.. matanya masih sebiru dulu.. lalu.. bibirnya.. tatapannya.. sentuhannya... dia.."

"Hinata cukup!" teriak Sakura yang hampir kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ruangan itu sepi seketika, mata keperakkan itu membulat menatap wajah marah sahabatnya, kemudian mata itu mengecil, berair, dan dengan ragu Hinata memecah keheningan. "Kau.. tidak percaya padaku, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sakura berdiri lalu menatap Hinata tidak percaya, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu berkata dengan setengah suara. "Aku percaya, oh astaga bagaimana caranya menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku mempercayaimu sepenuhnya? Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan Hinata! Kau tahu, itu hanya khayalan, jadi berhentilah berkhayal sebelum keluargamu menjerumuskanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, kau juga bukan?"

"Ta..tapi Sakura_-chan_.. itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi dan.. dan.."

"Hinata," Sakura memotong, "kumohon, kau harus menyadarinya. Berpikirlah jernih, itu hanya mimpi, kau terus memimpikan hal seperti itu bukan? Kau hanya belum bisa melupakannya, kau hanya belum mampu membuang memori tentang dia," ucapnya. Jujur, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia amat prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini. Teman mana yang tega melihat teman terbaiknya menderita?

Hinata diam. Sebenarnya masuk akal kalau yang tadi itu hanya mimpi, justru tidak masuk akal kalau hal aneh semalam—seperti Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba, ciuman itu, dan hubungan yang mereka jalani—dianggap nyata. Bagaimanapun Hinata ada orang yang realistis, sama seperti Sakura, berbeda dengan Naruto sang imajinator. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan, ia benar-benar telah putus asa sekarang.

Hening, Sakura yang benci keheningan secepatnya mencari akal. "Aku tahu seseorang yang dapat menolongmu."

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pskiater—" ucap Hinata cepat seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus.."

Hinata memotong. "—dan dijerumuskan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa."

Mulut Sakura terbuka, apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya ini? "Tidak, astaga, aku tidak sekejam itu Hinata! Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan terapi kepada seorang psikolog kenalanku."

Gadis itu terdiam, menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Siapa?" tanya Hinata, terdengar putus asa.

"Namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia sangat bersahabat, tenang saja, kau pasti nyaman bersamanya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Akan kucoba, Sakura-_chan,_" jawabnya lirih, walau ia yakin psikolog pun tidak dapat membuatnya lupa akan Naruto, belahan jiwanya.

**_...Breathe..._**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 3

"_Kau tidak ada, kau itu hanya khayalan, kau tidak nyata!"_

"_Kumohon pergilah! Aku tidak ingin dianggap gila!"_

"_Di mana kau tinggal sekarang? Ayo jawab!"_

"_Aku tidak ingin berakhir sebagai orang gila di sini, jadi tolong bantulah aku!"_

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

AN:

Hai hai haiiii~~~~ *dilempar timbunan sampah* huhuu sori Ory telat update *"telat banget woyy!"* soalnya Ory sibuk banget buat nyiapin UN *dilempar tulang ikan* Ory juga udah satu.. dua... tiga bulanan gabuka ffn! Ory juga sempet galau mau lanjutin cerita ini apa enggak, soalnya waktunya mepeeet bangeeeet, trus otaknya lagi kosong *KOSONG? MATI DONG!* -abaikan-.- Pengen Ory delete sih awalnya tapi, gaenak sama reviewersnyaaa. Ini aja dibuatnya satu hari sebelum UJIAN SEKOLAH!  
><span>Oya, berikut balasan reviewnya, di bales disini aja ya, biar kalian eksis *digamparin*

Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09  
>okeeee ini udah dilanjuuuuuuuut, capcuuuuusss ayoooo review lagiii #ditendangkearab<p>

nattually  
>Aku juga gakuat baca NaruHina sad ending huhu *yee malah curhat* tenang saja! Pokoknya pasti happy ending, tapi emang aku tarik ulur Hinatanya, aku bikin seneng trus aku sedihin lagi deeh ** ;p #plak Dan soal chap, mungkin lebih dari tiga tapi nggak lebih dari lima koook (mungkin) Keep reading ya! Oya, makasih lho udah review, aku jadi semangat deh<p>

Ory gajanji bakal selesain chap 3 dalam satu bulan ke depan, mungkin dua atau tiga bulan. Soalnya Ory sibuk bangeeeeet...

Satu lagi, hal penting! #plak! Ory mau ikutan tes kelas internasional di SMA 8 Jakarta tanggal Sembilan nanti lhooooo~~~~ *nekat nekat deh, biarkan! Demi bisa kuliah di Jepang dan ketemu Masashi Kishimoto!* doain yaaaa semoga Ory bisa menjadi murid KI di SMA idaman Ory ituuu~~~ Doain, doain yang banyak, caranya gampang kok! cukup ketik: REG(spasi)** SEMOGA ORYKO HYUUZU LULUS TES KI SMA 8 JKT **(spasi)** AMIN! **Kirim ke** Ya TUHAN Yang Maha Esa**. Empat puluh pengirim pertama dapat hadiah berupa kecup cinta dari Ory dan pahala dari Tuhan YME ;****

Atau, baca kalimat bercetak tebal di atas berulang ulang ;Dd 8Dd ;Pd .#

**GANBATTE ORYKO-CHAAAANNNNN!**

YOSH! Cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari Ory (eh eh tapi yang di atas itu serius lho!) selamat berkarya dan sukses selalu khususnya buat NHL! Dan untuk readers gelap agar segera bertaubat ;Dd

One last word...

REVIEW! XO xo XO


	3. Teman Lama

"_Ko..konichiwa, Yamanaka-san," sapa Hinata dengan sopan. Gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir ala ponytail ini mendongak dan langsung tersenyum lembut._

"_Konichiwa. Kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku kudasai, aku Yamanaka Ino. Duduklah," ucap Ino dengan ramah. Hinata pun duduk bersebrangan dengan Ino._

"_Nah, pertama-tama kau mau pesan apa, Hinata-san?" tanya Ino_

"_Ehm.. aku pesan teh hangat saja, Yamanaka-san," jawab Hinata pelan sambil menunduk._

"_Baiklah," jawab Ino sambil mengatakan pesanan mereka kepada pelayan lalu mulai menatap Hinata._

"_Jadi, Hinata.. boleh aku memanggil Hinata saja?" Ino tersenyum saat gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Well, aku sudah tahu tentang dirimu dari Sakura, tentang suamimu, kehidupanmu setelah itu, dan... imajinasimu. Tapi sekarang aku ingin mengetahuinya langsung darimu. Apakah kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku, Hinata?"_

_Hinata mendongak, menatap ke dalam mata biru muda gadis di depannya ini. Awalnya ia ragu, namun ia mendapatkan ketenangan di dalam mata itu dan entah bagaimana ia mempercayai gadis itu. Ditambah lagi Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang psikolog, ia tentu saja dapat menolongnya, setidaknya gadis itu akan berusaha menolongnya._

_Dengan nafas berat, Hinata pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Dari saat bulan madunya dengan Naruto sampai saat Sakura menemukannya tergeletak pingsan di ujung tangga. Isakan kecil mewarnai ceritanya, namun Ino tidak memaksanya untuk memaksakan diri. Ia menyuruhnya untuk tenang, memberinya kesempatan untuk menyeruput tehnya dan sesekali mengusap kepalan tangan Hinata yang tergeletak di atas meja, mencoba membuatnya menjadi lebih baik._

_Ino mendesah panjang saat Hinata selesai bercerita, ia tersenyum lembut ke arah kliennya itu. "Hinata, kau tidak gila. Sakura salah membawamu padaku, karena kau tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa atau apapun. Pikiranmu masih jernih dan kau masih seperti Hinata yang dulu."_

_Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. "Masalahmu sekarang adalah, kau amat mencintainya dan kau tahu dia amat mencintaimu. Kau belum bisa melupakannya dan itulah masalahnya. Dan itu pula solusinya."_

_Gadis bermata lavender itu semakin bingung dengan ucapn Ino, ia pun bertanya apa maksudnya. "Maksudnya, kau harus melupakannya. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit. Cobalah untuk mencari pemuda lain yang mungkin dapat mengobati rasa rindumu"_

" _Aku tahu cinta pertama tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja, aku pun tidak memaksamu untuk langsung 'move on' tapi menurutku sebaiknya kau lakukan itu, mintalah bantuan teman-temanmu jika perlu. Jika kau masih ragu, tanyalah pendapat mereka dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya."_

_Hinata kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia mengangguk sesaat sebelum berkata. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa," ucapnya jujur._

"_Kau pasti bisa, Hinata! Aku tahu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, namun itu yang bisanya dilakukan orang-orang saat mereka kehilangan. Kalau orang lain bisa, mengapa kau tidak? iya kan?"_

"_Mulailah dengan menambah aktivitasmu atau kembali aktif dari aktivitas yang dulu pernah kau tinggalkan. Banyak olahraga seperti berenang, bermain basket atau apapun yang bisa membuatmu lupa waktu."_

_Hening melanda mereka cukup lama. Ino sengaja membiarkan kliennya itu berfikir jernih. Ia tersenyum begitu Hinata menjawab. "Kau benar Yamanaka-san, aku.." Hinata bersuara dengan pelan, "..aku akan mencobanya.. a.. arigatou."_

"_Douitasimashite, Hinata."_

**_...Breathe..._**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata doko desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Cerita oleh**

**Ory****ko Hyuuzu (Ory**_**-chan**_**)**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Tokoh oleh**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**.**

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Ranking**

**T+**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—"

**.**

**.**

**Karakter Utama**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**.**

_._

"—_sorewa naze desuka."_

**.**

**.**

**Karakter Lainnya**

**Shion**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Lee**

**Sai**

**Aburame Shino**

**Sabaku no Kankurou**

**Mitsuri**

**Conan**

**Jiraya**

**Yuhi Kurenai**

**dll.**

**.**

**.**

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**."**

**.**

**.**

**Gender**

**Mistery/ Hurt/ Romance**

**.**

**.**

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu."_

.

**Peringatan**

**Cerita ini membutuhkan 10% logika 90% perasaan.  
>MissTypo, OOC, EYD masih cetek, de el el.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Aitai—"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Detail Cerita**

**Penuh dengan misteri, duka and roman.  
>Multi Chap. Di<strong>_**update **_**sebulan sekali (minggu kedua tiap bulan)  
>EnglishJapanese sedikit terjemahan.  
><strong>**Do not like, do not read, do not FLAME**

.

.

"—Naruto-kun."

.

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_...Breathe..._**

Udara cerah pagi ini, burung-burung berkicau merdu bersamaan dengan terbangnya dedaunan cokelat yang semakin membuat jalanan penuh dengan guguran daun. Dinginnya angin tidak menghalangi seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang untuk beraktivitas. Ia sudah bertekat kali ini untuk mengikuti anjuran Yamanaka Ino—seorang psikolog andal yang baru di temuinya kemarin sore di sebuah _Tea Cafe_.

Dirapatkannya jaket ungu yang hampir senada dengan warna matanya. Gadis itu sengaja menggerai rambut panjangnya agar tengkuknya terlindungi oleh dinginnya angin musim gugur.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, sesekali membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang menyapanya dengan tersenyum. Beberapa dari antara mereka menanyakan kabarnya karena gadis itu sudah lama tidak terlihat di sekitar kompleks. Beberapa dari mereka masih ada yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa mereka, menyinggung tentang kematian seorang pemuda yang biasanya selalu menemani gadis itu di saat seperti ini. Gadis itu hanya memaksakan seulas senyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. "Kiba-_kun_," sapanya balik. Seekor anjing putih besar yang berjalan bersama pemuda itu mengonggong, menyapa Hinata. "Ohayou Akamaru-_kun_."

"_Ne_, jadi kau sudah kembali, heh?" tanya pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum tipis saat mengerti pertanyaan sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah itu. "Begitulah," jawabnya pelan.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita ke taman! Shino dan yang lain sudah ada di sana," ucap pemuda itu lalu memamerkan bola oranye kepada gadis itu. "Kau masih ingat cara bermain basket, kan?"

Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab candaan temannya itu. "Tentu saja," jawab Hinata sambil mengikuti pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan bersama Akamaru ke arah taman sambil men_drible_ bola. 'Tentu saja aku ingat' ucap Hinata dalam hati, lavendernya seketika meredup, 'karena Naruto-_kun_ yang mengajariku,' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Yo! Hinata-_chan_!" yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan baju hangat berwarna hijau terang. Di sebelah kanannya seorang pemuda memakai baju hangat berwarna cokelat dan bertudung, sedang di sebelah kirinya yang bermantel tebal berwarna hitam tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya yang selalu—entah mengapa—aneh.

"_Ohayou_, Lee-_senpai_, Shino-_senpai_, Sai-_kun_," sapa Hinata dengan seulas senyum.

"Hinata-_senpai_!" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum sambil berjalan setengah berlari ke arah sang pemanggil dan memeluknya erat.

"Matsuri-_chan_! Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu!"

"_Senpai_ saja yang tidak pernah kelihatan!" gadis berambut cokelat itu melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Hinata dalam. "Terakhir kita bertemu saat liburan musim panas," tambah Matsuri sambil membimbing Hinata ke bangku taman sementara Kiba, Lee, dan Shino mulai memainkan bola mereka di lapangan basket yang kosong.

"Aku turut menyesal dengan kepergian Naruto-_san_, Hinata-_senpai_. Ah, andai saja aku bisa pulang saat itu, tapi aku benar-benar sedang sibuk dengan kuliahku. Dan sekarang aku menyesal tidak ada di sana saat kau sedang berduka," ucap Matsuri, ia benar-benar tidak enak hati karena baru bisa pulang seminggu setelah hari itu. Gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Hinata itu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Suna dan langsung pulang ke Konoha sehari setelah ujiannya selesai sesuai dengan permintaan orang tuanya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menyentuh pundak Matsuri, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu tentang beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Sudahlah tidak apa Matsuri-_chan_, aku tahu keadaanmu, orang tuamu sendiri yang datang dan mengatakannya padaku," lavender itu melihat Matsuri mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong kapan kau diwisuda?" tanya Hinata mengingat Matsuri baru saja melewati ujiannya.

"Bulan depan,_ senpai_," jawab Matsuri dengan senyum

"Kalau begitu akan aku usahakan untuk datang," respon Hinata dengan senyum.

"Ah, _arigatou_ Hinata_-nee_," Matsuri tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih saat melihat mimik Hinata yang berubah saat dipanggil dengan _suffiks 'nee'_.

Matsuri dan Hinata memang sudah lama berteman, orang tua mereka juga orang tua trio bersaudara—Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara—adalah sahabat dekat dan menjalin relasi bisnis. Matsuri sudah lama dekat dengan si bungsu, Gaara. Hinata menerka mereka akan menikah nantinya dan ternyata dugaan itu akan menjadi benar melihat sikap Matsuri yang mendadak salah tingkah saat Hinata menanyakan soal Gaara kepadanya.

Mendadak Hinata mengingat Kankurou, kakak Gaara—yang saat ini tengah dekat dengan Hanabi, adik perempuannya—yang biasanya bermain basket bersama dengan Lee, Shino, dan Kiba...

Dan juga Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Kankurou-_senpai_?" tanya Hinata yang langsung terjawab saat melihat sebuah motor melintas melewati bangku mereka dan berhenti tepat di samping bangku panjang tersebut.

"Hei, Hinata!" sapa lelaki bertudung aneh itu langsung setelah melepas helmnya dan meletakkannya asal di atas tanki bensin motornya. "Matsuri, Gaara titip salam untukmu."

Wajah Matsuri memerah seketika sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa dia tidak ke sini?" tanya Hinata yang disertai dengan tatapan Matsuri yang seolah menanyakan hal yang sama.

"_Well_, dia bilang ada _meeting_ dengan klien pentingnya pagi ini, dan jangan tanyakan aku kenapa sepagi ini karena aku tidak tahu. Kau ingat aku tidak ambil bagian dalam mengurus perusahaan _Otousan_," jawab Kankurou di sertai anggukan Hinata dan Matsuri.

"Hei, Kankurou! Mau ikut main tidak?" panggil Kiba yang memang sedari tadi menunggu si _trouble maker_ ini.

"Kalian tidak ikut main?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah lapangan.

"Ayo ikut Hinata, kita kekurangan pemain di sini!" seru Lee dari tengah lapangan.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Biasanya mereka selalu bermain tanpa dirinya, kalaupun iya, biasanya gadis itu hanya dijadikan sebagai wasit. Namun kali ini mengapa mereka memintanya ikut bermain?

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_," panggil Sai.

Ah, Hinata lupa sesuatu. Naruto tidak ada di sini. Jika ia ada barulah mereka bisa bermain imbang tiga lawan tiga. Hinata pun membuang nafas berat, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dari bangku taman, membuat Lee dan Kankurou bersorak senang.

"Baik, biar aku yang jadi wasit!" Matsuri ikut berdiri dan mengambil salah satu bola. Ia pun berdiri di tengah lapangan, di kanannya sudah ada Kiba sedangkan di sebelah kirinya Lee dengan senyuman 'masa muda'nya. Kiba, Hinata dan Shino satu kelompok sedangkan Lee, Sai, dan Kankurou di kelompok lain.

"Siap, mulai!" teriak Matsuri seraya melempar bola oranye itu vertikal ke atas dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah untuk membiarkan kedua kapten berebut bola.

"Tangkap Hinata!" teriak Kiba saat ia sukses menyentuh bola dan langsung menepaknya ke arah Hinata yang tidak jauh darinya. Hinata mengangkap bola itu dengan mulus dan men_drible_nya menuju ke _ring_ lawan. Di depannya Sai menghalaunya, Hinata berhenti dan mencari Shino. Ia segera melempar bola itu ke arah lelaki bertudung saat melihatnya melambaikan tangan. Shino meneruskan bola ke arah _ring_, bola itu berputar di bibir _ring_ kemudian jatuh.

"Ah, padahal nyaris!" seru Kiba kemudian ia langsung berlari saat melihat Kankurou mengambil bola itu dan membawanya ke seberang untuk serangan balasan. Kiba menghalaunya namun dengan cerdik ia dapat mencari celah dan membawa terus bola itu sampai ke depan _ring_.

"_Shoot_!" teriak Lee saat melihat Kankurou yang siap memasukkan bola itu, bola itu melambung ke arah _ring_ namun sebuah tangan menepaknya dengan cepat.

"Shino-_senpai_!" teriak Hinata yang berhasil melompat menangkis bola untuk menyelamatkan _ring_nya .

"Tepakan bagus Hinata!" ujar Kiba sambil kembali berlari ke arah _ring_ lawan, 'Dia bermain seperti Naruto,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Kiba!" Kiba bangun dari lamunannya dan dengan reflek menangkap bola yang dioper oleh Shino lalu melemparnya ke arah _ring_.

"_Shoot_ dan _goal_," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yeay! Dua kosong untuk tim Hinata-_senpai_!" teriak Matsuri

"Hey, aku kaptennya di sini," respon Kiba dan hanya mendapatkan cengiran dari gadis berambut pendek itu.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali mengatur posisinya. "Bersiap ya," ucap Matsuri yang memegang bola di belakang tiang ring.

"Berapa lama lagi kita bisa bermain?" ujar Kankurou mengingat hari ini adalah hari Senin artinya mereka harus bekerja.

"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit setelah ini," ujar Hinata sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya. "Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit," ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat, Kiba, Hinata," ucap Shino dengan tenang sambil men_drible_ bola, terlihat sekali ia menyeringai di balik tudungnya.

"Hai!" jawab Hinata dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Tidak akan semudah itu! Ayo maju!" teriak Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

**_...Breathe..._**

"Shion-_chan_!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum, ia segera menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelahnya, menyuruh sang pemanggil namanya untuk duduk di sana. "Duduklah Toru-_kun_,"

Pemuda itu duduk, ia mengacak rambut jabriknya sebentar seraya mata birunya memandangi sawah yang terbentang luas di depannya. "Di mana Jiraya-_sama_?" tanya Toru masih agak canggung.

"_Otousan_ sedang mengambil sabit untuk membersihkan jerami-jerami ini, beliau bilang akan menjualnya ke kota," gadis berambut kuning pucat ini tertawa kecil. "_Otousan_ memang tidak pernah kehabisan akal."

Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya ia menatap ke arah sawah yang sudah selesai dipanen dua hari yang lalu. "Aku kira sawah ini akan gagal panen mengingat musim panas kemarin suhu rata-ratanya sangat tinggi," gadis itu bersuara lagi.

Toru kembali hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, membuat gadis di sebelahnya agak jengkel. "Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk saja?"

"Ha? Ti.. tidak.. tidak apa. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memoriku belum pulih, ingat?" ucap Toru sambil melirik takut-takut ke arah gadis bermata violet ini.

"Oh," respon Shion. Nampak mimiknya berubah drastis namun Toru hanya memakluminya.

"_Gomenasai_," ucap Toru sambil melihat gadis di sebelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak apa," jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh

Toru membuang nafas panjang sesaat lalu ia melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya dan mulai berbaring. "Kalau Jiraya-_sama_ sudah kembali bangunkan aku ya, Shion."

"Lho memang kenapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil melihat ke arah Toru yang mulai menutup matanya.

"Aku ingin membantunya, tentu saja."

"O..oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi ke warung untuk membeli makanan ringan untuk kalian berdua nanti," ucap Shion sembari beranjak menuju warung kecil di pinggir sawah. Gadis itu kembali menoleh, melihat agak lama ke arah Toru dengan perasaan bercampur aduk kemudian kembali fokus ke arah warung yang agak jauh namun masih dapat terlihat itu.

Butuh waktu satu setengah menit bagi Shion untuk sampai ke warung kecil yang sedang sepi itu. Sang penjaga warung adalah seorang janda muda bernama Konan yang suaminya belum lama ini meninggal saat mencari ikan di sungai bersama beberapa nelayan lainnya.

"Konan-_san_!" panggil Shion saat ia sampai di warung itu.

Seorang wanita berambut biru pendek muncul dari pintu kecil di belakang meja tempatnya meletakkan barang dagangannya. "Ohayou Shion-_chan_," sapa Konan sambil membawa dua piring penuh dengan onigiri.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk _Otousan_ dan Toru-_kun_," ucap Shion sebelum sempat Konan menanyakannya.

"Baiklah," jawabnya seraya ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik dan memberikannya kepada Shion untuk membiarkannya mengambil sendiri makanannya.

"Shion-_chan_," Konan mendengar Shion berkata ada apa sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana keadaan.. Toru?"

Shion mendongak ke arah wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu sebelum kembali memilah makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung pelastik. "Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah mulai banyak mengingat sesuatu," ucap Shion yang langsung Konan ketahui sebagai kebohongan. "Dia mulai kembali memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, bukankan itu bagus?"

"Dan sekarang aku ingin hal yang benar darimu, Shion-_chan_," ucap Konan, ada nada dingin dalam suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" gadis itu menatap Konan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah, menurutku dia bukan Toru," tukas Konan membuat Shion membuka mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu dia bukan Toru-_kun_?"

Konan berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang agak serak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shion. "Dia bahkan tidak mengingatmu walau sudah hampir satu bulan ditemukan."

"Itu semua kan butuh proses, Toru-_kun_ terkena amnesia, aku pernah katakan itu padamu kan?"

"Ya, tapi entah mengapa aku yakin itu bukan dia."

Shion melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap ketus ke arah wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Oh ya? Dan bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?"

"Semua nelayan di sana tidak ada yang berhasil hidup saat itu, di tambah lagi Toru adalah yang terakhir diketemukan, harusnya.."

"Konan-_san_!" potong Shion. "Ketahuilah dia adalah Toru. Kau tidak mengakuinya sebagai Toru semata-mata karena kau hanya iri sebab takdirmu tidak sebaik takdirku. Karena Toru-_kun_, kekasihku, masih hidup sedangkan Pein-_sensei_, suamimu, sudah mati!" teriak Shion membuat Konan tersentak kaget lalu kemudian menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan emosi yang bercampur aduk di benaknya.

Hening sejenak, sampai Shion membuang nafas dengan kasar lalu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. "Aku ambil sepuluh," ucapnya sambil meletakkan uang itu di atas meja lalu pergi dari warung itu, meninggalkan Konan yang runtuh pertahanannya dan terisak dalam diam.

'Dasar janda muda menyebalkan! Kenapa sih dia tidak terima saja kalau suaminya itu sudah meninggal?' umpat Shion dalam hati sambil kembali berjalan ke arah rerumputan di pinggir sawah, tempat ia meninggalkan Toru yang tertidur di sana.

Shion duduk tepat di sebelah Toru yang tertidur pulas dengan tangan yang terlipat di belakang sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Gadis itu membuang nafas berat sembari kelereng violetnya menatap Toru lekat-lekat. Pandangannya fokus pada tiga pasang guratan tipis di pipi-pipi tan Toru yang membentuk seperti kumis kucing. Kemudian ke arah matanya yang tertutup, 'biru' pikirnya. Pandangannya beralih pada hidungnya dan mencari sebuah titik hitam kecil di sana. 'Tidak ada,' Shion kembali mendesah panjang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Shion," gadis itu beralih dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggenggam sebuah ember yang berisi peralatan pertanian.

"_Otousan_," sapanya sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Ia kemudian mengambil ember itu dan meletakkannya di tanah berumput. "Ah, iya tadi Toru-_kun_ bilang bangunkan dia saat_ Otousan_ datang."

"Memang kenapa? Dia ingin membantuku?" tanya pria itu bersiap turun ke sawah yang penuh dengan sisa panen. Ia melihat Shion mengangguk sebelum ia menggeleng dan berkata kepada putri satu-satunya itu. "Tidak usah dibangunkan, kasihan dia sudah membantuku membuat gerobak sampai larut malam kemarin."

"Baiklah," jawab Shion sambil memperhatikan ayahnya turun ke sawah dan mulai memotong sisa panen. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Toru yang masih terlelap dalam posisi yang sama.

"GAH!"

Shion segera tersentak saat mendengar pemuda itu terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Ia segera menghampiri Toru dan membantunya untuk bangun. "Hei, kau kenapa Toru-_kun_?"

Mata itu membuka, menampilkan cahaya birunya yang memesona, namun dengan segera melebar dan tersentak pria itu mendudukkan dirinya. "Aku dimana?" tanyanya sambil entah mengapa meraba-raba perutnya yang agak nyeri.

Shion mengernyit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Toru yang menurutnya aneh. "Kau masih di sawah ingat? Tadi kita menunggu _Otousan_ dan kau tertidur."

Toru membuang nafas panjang setelah membuka sedikit kausnya dan melihat perutnya baik-baik saja. "Kau kenapa Toru-_kun_?" tanya Shion yang mengamati gerak geriknya.

"Aku bermimpi, memimpikan gadis itu lagi," violet Shion meredup, ia tahu tentang gadis itu karena Toru sering menceritakannya tiga kali dan selalu memimpikan gadis yang sama namun dalam situasi yang berbeda.

"Lalu perutmu?" tanya Shion menyadari sikap Toru yang tadi memegang perutnya dengan panik.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin tapi..." Toru meluruskan pandangan ke arah Shion, "gadis itu, dia menusukku tadi.

**_...Breathe..._**

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_!"

Gadis itu mendongak, beralih dari bukunya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat wanita yang berambut hitam yang tadi menyapanya langsung duduk di sampingnya. "_O..ohayou_, Kurenai-_sensei_. _A..ano_.. tumben sekali naik kereta, ada apa?"

"_Etto_... Mobilku mogok kemarin saat pulang dari rumah sakit dan sekarang ada di bengkel, jadi hari ini dan mungkin beberapa hari seterusnya aku harus naik kereta," jawab wanita yang hampir berkepala tiga itu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan kikuk.

"Tidak diantar Asuma-_san_?" tanya Hinata lagi, Asuma adalah suami Kurenai yang bekerja sebagai kepala kesatuan polisi Konoha.

"Ah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan dia. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak naik kereta, lumayan kan untuk mengurangi polusi kota," ucap Kurena di sertai senyum dan anggukan dari Hinata.

Kurenai Yuhi adalah senior Hinata, ia adalah lulusan terbaik se-Jepang pada masanya dan langsung di rekrut untuk bekerja di Konoha Hospital. Hinata yang baru saja lulus itu pun sangat bangga dapat menjadi asistennya untuk memenui syarat agar dapat menjadi dokter yang sebenarnya dan mendapat izin untuk menangani pasien.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar dari Sakura-_chan_ kalau kau depresi berat, heh?" tanya Kurenai yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"A..aku baik-baik saja, Kurenai-_sensei_.. ha..hanya saja.." Hinata tidak melanjutkan karena ragu.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya wanita bermata merah terang itu.

"Entahlah _sensei_, a..aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Hinata sambil menerawang.

"Hmm? Kau punya masalah Hinata-_chan_? Katakan saja padaku, aku ini kan gurumu bukan?" ucap Kurenai sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata menatap _sensei_nya dengan ragu, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, tapi yang ku alami ini tidak masuk akal."

"Oh, aku suka hal yang tidak masuk akal," ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum, Hinata mendongak dan mengerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Ayolah ceritakan saja," ucap wanita itu.

"Baiklah," Hinata mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Aku.. belakangan ini sering bertemu dengan.. Naruto-_kun_, i..ini bukan mimpi Kurenai-_sensei_," Hinata buru-buru mengatakannya setelah melihat mimik gurunya yang berubah.

Ia pun menceritakan kejadian saat di malam ulang tahun Naruto, dimana ia dan pemuda itu berhubungan dan saat pagi menjelang pemuda itu masih di sana. Lalu kejadian tadi pagi saat ia kembali dari taman seusai bermain basket bersama kawan lamanya.

**Flashback On**

"_Shoot, yes_!" Kiba berseru saat Hinata berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring lawan. Matsuri pun membunyikan peluit panjang yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan.

"Pertandingan selesai! Kiba dan Lee, skor akhir tiga belas, sepuluh! Tim Kiba-_senpai_ menang!" teriak gadis bermata hitam itu.

"Yeah! Sudah kukatakan, dengan Hinata aku pasti menang Lee!" ucap Kiba sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Ya, ya, ya kau menang kali ini, baka! Lain kali aku akan mempermalukanmu lagi seperti waktu itu," balas Lee menyinggung soal kekalahan besar Kiba saat ia, Kankurou dan Naruto menantang Sai, Lee dan Shino bertanding dengan bertaruh. Yang kalah akan berdiri di depan gerbang masuk taman dengan memakai rok, sepatu _high heels_ dan bandana berbentuk telinga kelinci. "Aku bahkan masih menyimpan foto dan videonya, mau lihat?" lanjut lelaki yang selalu tergila-gila dengan warna hijau itu.

"Kau tahu, yang paling bodoh adalah saat Naruto terjatuh karena sepatu yang ia kenakan tergelincir! Buahahaha aku masih bisa membayangkannya sampai sekarang! Terekam jelas di otakku!" Kankurou tertawa dengan kencang dan langsung terdiam karena yang lain terdiam.

"Astaga," bisik Kankurou pelan. Ia menengok ke atah Hinata yang menunduk, pancaran warna sedih terlihat jelas di kedua bola matanya. "Hi..Hinata-_chan_, maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Ti..tidak apa Kankurou-_senpai_," potong Hinata sambil memaksakan seulas senyum, ia kemudian melihat ke arah yang lain yang masih menunduk. Gadis itu membuang nafas berat. "_Go..gomenne_, a..aku harus segera pulang.. dan bersiap ke.. rumah sakit.. a..aku duluan _minna-san, jaa matta_!" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah gerbang taman, beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu mulai berlari menuju rumahnya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terdiam.

Hinata sampai di rumah dengan nafas berat. Ia pun mengusap tangannya berkali-kali untuk menghangatkannya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Ia mendesah sesaat lalu mulai mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dan membukanya.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Hinata walau ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menyahutinya, ia kemudian membuka sepatu ketsnya dan mulai memasuki rumah.

"_Okaeri_!"

Tubuh Hinata seolah membeku seketika, bulu kuduknya merinding. 'Astaga, jangan lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati seraya ia berbalik untuk melihat sang penyapa. "Na..Naruto-_kun_," ucapnya lemah.

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_! Kau pasti habis dari taman. Kenapa tidak mengajakku heh?"

Hinata hanya diam, ini kali keempat ia bertemu lagi dengan sosok Naruto setelah pemuda itu meninggal. Pertama kali saat malam ulang tahun Naruto, kedua saat ia sedang makan siang di ruangannya di rumah sakit, dan ketiga saat ia sedang bersiap untuk tidur di rumahnya. Saat bertemu kedua kalinya ia masih terkejut karena kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia ingat kata-kata Sakura tentang imajinasinya yang terlampau tinggi, ia pun mengikuti sarannya untuk mengikuti terapi dengan Yamanaka Ino, tapi itu semua tidak berguna.

Karena ia yakin ini bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi, ini lebih dan di luar nalar manusia. Hinata yakin pasti ada jawaban dari semua ini. Kalau memang sosok di depannya ini hanyalah ilusi, lalu mengapa sosok itu tidak pergi saat Hinata mencoba untuk bangun menyadarkan dirinya. Dan jika memang sosok di depannya adalah arwah Naruto, bukankah mitos mengatakan bahwa arwah hanya akan masih berada di sekitar kita selama empat puluh hari? Sedangkan ini sudah lebih dari empat puluh hari semenjak kecelakaan itu.

"Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata bangun dari lamunannya di saat ia melihat sosok itu mendekat. Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, merasa apa yang dilakukan gadis ini aneh. "Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"_Na..nani_?"

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

"E..eh? _Sorewa_ Hinata-_chan_?" ucap Naruto sambil kembali mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau tidak ada, kau itu hanya khayalan, kau tidak nyata! Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Ayo jawab!" Hinata berkata sambil merogoh sesuatu di laci meja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku Naruto, Hinata-_chan_. Aku suamimu ingat?"

"Kalau kau memang suamiku kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba dan menghilang begitu saja heh!" ucap Hinata, tangannya berhenti saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

"Eh? Menghilang? Siapa yang menghilang? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kau ingat saat itu kita pulang kembali ke Konoha dan melewati sungai _Aoi_?" Hinata melihat pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan. "Rem mobilmu rusak dan kau kehilangan kendali lalu kecelakaan itu terjadi!" ucap Hinata sambil terisak. "La..lalu kau mati!"

Kalimat terkhir Hinata membuat mata Naruto membulat. "_Nani_? Aku tidak mati."

"Lalu apa?" teriak Hinata

"Aku diselamatkan oleh warga sekitar dan kembali ke sini," jawab pemuda itu

"Kau bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu Hinata-_chan_! Aku sudah kembali ke sini sejak sebulan yang lalu, di malam saat kau merayakan ulang tahunku!" ucap Naruto sambil kembali mendekat

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" teriak Hinata sambil mengeluarkan benda dari dalam laci dan mengacungkannya. Naruto mundur satu langkah saat Hinata mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya. "Lalu katakan kenapa saat itu kau menghilang dan tidak kembali?"

"A..aku.." Naruto tiba-tiba tertunduk. "E..entahlah.. aku merasa sedang hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda."

"Kumohon pergilah.. Aku tidak ingin dianggap gila," ucap Hinata pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Ke..kenapa aku harus pergi? Dan.. siapa yang akan menganggapmu gila? Hinata-_chan_, aku tidak mengerti apa—"

"Di mana dunia kedua mu itu?" potong Hinata membuat lelaki itu tersentak. "Di mana kau tinggal sekarang? Ayo jawab!"

"E—eh?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu Hinata-_chan_ sungguh!"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang gemetaran, refleks, Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang mengenggam pisau tepat mengenai perut pemuda itu. Hinata tersentak menyadari perbuatannya, ia medengar bunyi tusukkan dan langsung menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"GAH!"

"Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata membuka matanya dan menemukannya masih mengenggam pisau itu, sementara Naruto pergi entah ke mana.

Ia menghilang.. lagi.

**Flashback Off**

"_PEMBERHENTIAN BERIKUTNYA, STASIUN RS. KOHOHA. SEKALI LAGI STASIUN RS KONOHA..."_

Seseorang melalui _speaker_ berkata tepat setelah Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kurenai dan Hinata pun langsung berdiri dari duduk mereka sambil membawa tas masing-masing di pundaknya. "Hinata, nanti kita bicarakan lagi saat makan siang, aku harus memikirkannya beberapa saat untuk bisa membantumu," ucap Kurenai sambil mereka berjalan ke luar dari kereta yang lumayan penuh itu.

"Ti..tidak usah terlalu dipaksakan Kurena-_sensei_, a..aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ucap Hinata kepada gurunya yang hanya tersenyum itu.

"Sudah tidak apa, aku senang bisa membantu gadis berhati mulia sepertimu," jawab Kurenai membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena disanjung seperti itu. "Kau membutuhkan bantuanku bukan?"

Hinaya mendongak, matanya seketika berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangguk sebelum berkata. "_Se..sensei_.. a..aku tidak ingin berakhir sebagai orang gila di sini," bola mata Kurenai melebar saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Ja..jadi tolong bantulah aku!"

Kurenai mendekati Hinata, lalu memeluknya erat. "Pasti, aku pasti akan membantumu Hinata."

"_A..arigatou, sensei_," ucap Hinata sambil membalas pelukan wanita itu.

.

.

**_...Breathe..._**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 4

"_Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?"_

"Aku belum pernah menemui mereka secara langsung dan aku akan menemui mereka sekarang."

"Aku tahu ini gila tapi... apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

AN:

**GYAAAAAAAAA **akhirnya selesai juga... akhirnya.. aku lewati juga UJIAN NASIONAL yang menyesakkan dada! Huh! Dan setelah menjernihkan pikiran akhirnya bisa juga nyelesain chapter 3 ini (._.)v maaf ya kalo chapter yg satu ini lebih panjang.. err.. lima belas halaman calibri font 11 *pundung*

Oiya, pertama-tama Ory bales ripiu senpai senpai yang sangat super untuk menyempatkan diri meripiu fict yang acak kadul gak karuan ini *pundung lagi*

**Satryo-Kun Aittakata:**

Aih, terimakasih pujiannya senpai. Ory jadi maluu... ^/^ padahal Ory gayakin sama cerita ini wkwk tapi terimakasih lho udh mau review. Soal tebakan Satryo-Kun soal Naruto nya hampir benar.. hampir.. tenang saja Ory akan update secepatnya dan mengungkapkan semua kebenarannya~ tunggu ya~~~

**Cerpelai-kun**

Aaaa kamu suka? Mihihi aku bangga sekali lho padahal sebelumnya keringet dingin mikirin respon para reader wkwk. Hehe aku juga baru belajar bahasa Jepang jadi iseng iseng di masukkin wkwk kalo bahasa inggris itu karena aku suka bahasa inggris (/U,u)/ Err... soal update aku juga bingung wkwk ganentu sih, tadinya mau update setiap bulan nah di updatenya itu setiap hari minggu ke dua. tapi aku usahain update secepetnya! Yosh!

Kyaaa direviewnya dua kali.. sungguh perhatian ARIGATOOOO *sujut sukur* yg Naruto pulang itu bukan mimpi,, nanti deh liat kebenerannya :p ano.. aku jadinya ikut tes RSBI, gajadi ikutan tes KI SMA 8 soalnya kelas internasional itu bayarnya mahal banget ternyata... aku gasanggup (=3=)/"(._.) tapi makasih lhoo dukungannya. SMA 8 itu di daerah manggarai say, aku juga gatau pasti sih wkwk.

**Natsu D. Luffy**

Natsu-senpai... aku nangis... aku kan udah bilang gaterima flame apalagi yang seperti itu.. membuat hatiku cenat cenut sampai mau keluar rasanya. Membuat aku ingin mencari senpai ke pelosok indonesia untuk mencubit pipi senpai karena telah membuat aku terbang ke langit ke tujuh! ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *nangis, pundung, banting vas bunga*

**Lady Lollipop**

Arigato atas pujiannya senpaii ^-^ Eh? Maksudnya pemikiran apa? Ta..tapi btw aku ini Hinata Lovers... tapi sekali lagi sankyuuuuuuuuuu :*

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**

Well, senpai... aku masih terlalu muda untuk membuat fict seperti itu.. eh..eh bukan berarti aku berencana untuk membuat fict berated pas udh gede nanti...-_- tapi Arigato atas riviewnyaaa, ini udah di update, ikutin aja teruuuuuus ^-^

Aku mau promosi akun doong, follow twitter aku yaa: **oryzastva**, minta follbacknya tinggal mention aja dan bilang dari ffn :) trus sama yahoo!mesenger **oryzasativa_asa**! Ditunggu lhooo! ;)

Oyaaa aku mau minta dukungan minna-san lagi niiih, aku gajadi masuk kelas internasional SMA 8 karena mahal (._.)a jadinya aku masuk kelas RSBI nya ajaa. Itu ujiannya tanggan 9 Juni nantiii, doakan yaaaa. Setelah itu Ory janji akan lebih giat lagi menulis fict di fandom ini khususnya pair NaruHina~~~

Sekian cuap-cuap dari Ory, JAA MATTA!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Desa Hokku

"_Naruto-kun!?"_

_Gadis itu terkejut, ini kali kelima ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Hinata baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya di depan meja rias. Beberapa detik yang lalu, sesaat ia melihat sosok di dalam cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Jatungnya pun seolah berhenti saat ia mendapati pemuda itu telah berada di depan pintu kaca kamarnya—yang memisahkan kamar itu dengan balkon rumah._

"_Hinata-chan..."_

_Naruto datang dengan tiba-tiba seperti biasanya. Namun pemuda itu hanya memandangi Hinata dari sana, berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Ia tetap di sana, seolah menahan diri untuk memeluk tubuh ramping gadis itu, melepaskan kerinduannya, mengulaskan senyumnya, seperti apa yang selalu ia inginkan setiap kali bertemu dengan Hinata._

_Hinata menatapnya lama. Sampai sekarang ini masih tidak masuk akal baginya. Gadis itu telah membentaknya di pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan pemuda itu telah menyadari kejanggalan yang ia buat sendiri. Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih belum terjawab hingga sekarang._

_Hinata menunduk, lalu kembali mendongak setelah sesuatu melintas di pikirannya. Hinata kemudian mendekati Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terkejut sekaligus heran. Ia melihat gadis itu berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depannya, lalu tangan mungil itu meraih tangan besar miliknya yang berwarna kontras dengan milik sang gadis._

"_Naruto-kun..." gadis itu memula__i__, "..tolong katakan dengan jujur...siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap kelereng biru itu lekat._

_Lama, seolah Naruto terbawa oleh tatapan dalam permata lavender itu. "Warga desa..." jawab Naruto agak ragu._

"_Desa mana?" tanya Hinata langsung, tanpa mengalihkan lavendernya sama sekali._

_Naruto menggeleng, lalu meringis, seolah memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja. Dirasakannya ge__n__ggaman kecil di tangannya mengerat. "Sebuah desa. Banyak sawah di sana, juga pepohonan__…__" jawab Naruto sambil menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh sang Hyuuga._

"…_d__an, bersama seorang gadis bernama Shion.." entah mengapa ia ingat, namun seperti mimpi baginya. Mengatakan hal ini pun seperti menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya yang sering ia dapatkan dikala ia terlelap. Serasa tidak nyata._

"_Siapa Shion?" tanya Hinata lagi_

_Naruto mengalihkan safirnya, dan menatap lavender itu dalam. Ada kecemburuan dari nada bicara gadis itu, dan entah mengapa ia senang, membuat bibirnya tersenyum. "Di sana, ia menyebutku sebagai kekasihnya," jawab Naruto seolah ia tengah menceritakan mimpinya semalam kepada istrinya ini, agar sang istri merasa cemburu._

_Namun bukan reaksi ini yang ia harapkan. Gadis itu—yang sedari tadi tidak pernah mengalihkan lavendernya—langsung tertunduk. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pemuda itu untuk menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja._

"_Hi..hinata-chan..."_

"_A...apa benar begitu.." Hinata memotong, ia berujar lirih, "a...apa itu sebabnya... Naruto-kun tidak pulang? A...apa Naruto-kun sudah... me...menemukan penggantiku? Wanita yang... yang jauh lebih baik..." Hinata sesegukan, air matanya tak terbendung lagi, mengalir begitu saja tanpa henti. _

"_Apa Naruto-kun sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?!" teriaknya lirih dan pertahanannya roboh seketika. Emosinya memuncak, sisi egoisnya mengalahkan segala kedewasaan yang ia miliki. Ia menaikkan kedua tangannya, menahan isakannya yang tak tertahankan. Wajahnya memerah, ia menunduk dalam, membuat surai indigonya menutupi pipi-pipinya yang basah._

_Pemuda di depannya hanya terdiam. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kini. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa membuat dan memandangi wanita yang amat ia sayangi menangis sesegukan seperti itu. __I__a ingin bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya sesak, membuatnya ingin mendekap tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat._

_Naruto bergerak maju, mencoba meraih tubuh gadis itu. Namun tangannya menembus dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat transparan. Merasa akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih menangis, ia tak tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya kini berusaha yang akan kembali menghilang seperti sebelumnya._

"_Hinata-chan, cari aku!"_

_Gadis itu mendongak cepat setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Didapatinya kosong, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Ia menghilang._

"_Mencarimu, Naruto-kun?" lirih Hinata mengingat kata-kata terakhir pemuda itu._

**_...Breathe..._**

**.**

"_Anata doko desuka."_

**.**

**Cerita oleh**

**Ory****ko Hyuuzu ( oryschan on Twitter)**

**.**

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka."_

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka."_

**.**

**Rating**

**T+**

**.**

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—"

**.**

**Karakter Utama**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Namikaze**

.

"—_sorewa naze desuka."_

**.**

**Karakter Lainnya**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Shion**

**Jiraya**

**Nenek Chiyo**

**.**

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**."**

**.**

**Gender**

**Mistery/ Tragedy/ Romance**

**.**

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu."_

.

**Peringatan**

**Cerita ini membutuhkan 10% logika 90% perasaan.  
>MissTypo<strong>** masih bertebaran****, OOC, EYD masih cetek,**** insane-_-,**** de el el.**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca, jangan nge-**_**Flame**_**.**

**.**

"_Aitai—"_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

"—Naruto-_kun_."

.

**.**

**_...Breathe..._**

"**Kau mau kemana lagi, Hinata?"**__ucap sebuah suara yang keluar dari _speaker_ ponsel yang tengah di tempelkan sang empunya ke telinganya.

"Ke sungai Aoi, aku ingin langsung ke sana dan bertanya kepada warga sekitar," jawab gadis bermata keperakan itu sambil sibuk memperhatikan jalan sambil memutar stir dan menginjak pedal gas.

"**Hinata-**_**chan, **_**kau gila? Warga di sana sudah muak dengan gangguan yang dilakukan ayahmu dan tim investigasinya, sekarang kau ingin datang langsung kepada mereka hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama?"**

"Tidak," potong gadis itu, mulai tidak nyaman dengan sikap sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu ia andalkan itu, "..ini tidak sama Sakura-_chan, _aku belum pernah menemui mereka secara langsung dan aku akan menemui mereka sekarang."

Mereka terdiam sebentar, sebelum Hinata kembali berkata, agak ragu. "Aku tahu ini gila tapi... apa kau mau membantuku?"

"**Hinata, ini takkan berhasil."**

Hinata terdiam, sebutir air mata berhasil menjatuhi pipi porselennya. "Bisa kututup teleponnya Sakura-_chan?"_ia mendengar lawan bicaranya menghembuskan napas berat sebelum ia melanjutkan. "_Gomenasai, _tapi aku benar-benar harus melakukannya."

"**Hinata," **Sakura diam sejenak, **"jemput aku di depan kantorku,****aku ikut denganmu."**

Sang Hyuuga tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou _Sakura_-chan, _kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

**_...Breathe..._**

"Toru-_kun_!"

Pemuda itu menoleh, wajahnya nampak linglung saat melihat sosok gadis itu yang berlari menghampirinya. Shion, entah mengapa terasa asing baginya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Namun dari cara gadis itu memanggilnya seolah-olah mereka telah lama saling tahu satu sama lain.

"Shion," sapa Toru sambil membalas senyum gadis itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Ayo antar aku ke Hokku, Otou-san ingin ikan, dan persediaanku sudah habis," ucap Shion lalu menarik lengan Toru untuk segera bangkit dari rerumputan tempat pemuda itu tadi tertidur.

Hokku adalah desa nelayan dekat desa mereka. Desa itu berada tepat di pinggir sungai Aoi dan memang menjadi pusat perdagangan hasil sungai itu bagi beberapa desa di perbatasan sungai Aoi. Butuh waktu satu jam dengan sepeda untuk mencapai desa Hokku dari desa mereka.

Shion membuka garasi rumahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda tua, di bantu oleh Toru. Sepeda itu memiliki tempat duduk di belakang jok pengemudi dan juga keranjang di depannya.

Toru mulai mengayuh sepeda tua itu, dengan Shion yang duduk di belakangnya sembari memegang erat baju belakang Toru. Mereka terdiam dalam selama perjalanan, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

Shion hanya bisa diam. Toru yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini. Toru-nya adalah pemuda pemberani yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Toru-nya adalah lelaki yang paling ia sayangi, yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berdetak tak karuan, membuat pipi-pipinya memanas kala sepasang kelereng itu menatapnya. Sepasang kelereng biru abu-abu yang memabukkan dunianya.

Sementara Toru larut dalam ingatannya. Mimpi-mimpinya saat tidur yang terkesan amat nyata. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam mimpinya yang seolah miliknya, terlebih gadis itu yang kini masih belum jelas diingatannya. Namun ia tahu, ia mengenal gadis itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

Toru sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Di dapatinya Shion menunduk, dan hanya menatap kosong ke rerumputan yang terinjak ban sepeda mereka. Ia merasa bersalah pada gadis ini. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentangnya, semua amat buram baginya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengulang ingatan-ingatannya bersama Shion tetap saja, tidak dapat menemukan apa-apa.

Dan di sanalah mereka. Hanya sepasang dalam padang rumput yang luas itu, satu jam perjalanan akan mereka lewati bersama. Namun dalam keheningan, hanya sesekali gadis itu mengeluarkan suara untuk menunjukkan arah kepada Toru yang memegang kendali sepedanya.

**_...Breathe..._**

Sakura tetap terdiam dan fokus kepada jalan. Ia memegang kemudi mobil Hinata, mengingat keadaan gadis itu masih kacau dan hal apapun bisa saja terjadi pada mereka jika Hinata yang mengemudi. Sesekali Sakura menoleh untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu. Namun tetap saja si surai indigo bergeming, tetap menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong, seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Hinata tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh sekilas sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita harus mencari dermaga sungai ini, tempat dimana orang-orang menyeberang. Aku yakin mereka tahu tentang keberadaan desa itu."

Sakura menatap Hinata ragu, namun gadis itu ada benarnya. Ia tahu Hinata tidak akan pernah menyerah, terlebih ini soal Naruto—pemuda yang notabene sangat dicintai gadis itu sejak lama.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura lalu menambah sedikit kecepatan mobil.

Hari ini Hinata sedang tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit, sedang Sakura memang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor dan mendapat izin dari ayahnya untuk tidak bekerja penuh hari ini.

Hinata sudah menceritakan tentang percakapannya dengan Naruto kemarin dan Sakura hanya tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Hal aneh yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Membuat Sakura ragu akan semuanya, membuatnya ingin bisa berpikir sama dengan Hinata saat ini. Agar semuanya dapat tampak sedikit lebih jelas baginya.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari—setelah beberapa kali bertanya kepada warga sekitar. Ada sebuah dermaga kecil di pinggir sungai Aoi, lumayan jauh dari jembatan tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jarang ada yang menyeberang, karena warga seberang sungai cenderung tertutup. Oleh karena itu hanya ada beberapa perahu kecil yang dapat digunakan untuk menyeberang, yang sebenarnya adalah perahu para warga sekitar yang mencari ikan di sungai itu.

Beruntung, saat itu ada warga yang hendak pergi mencari ikan dan bersedia menyeberangkan Hinata dan Sakura, dengan dibayar tentunya. Selama perjalanan dua orang warga itu menceritakan tentang keseharian mereka yang memang jarang mencari ikan di sungai. Mereka juga bercerita tentang keberadaan desa nelayan yang lumayan jauh dari dermaga kecil tadi, yang hanya mereka kunjungi saat mereka memiliki banyak uang saja dikarenakan biaya transportasi ke sana yang cukup mahal.

Dua jam perjalanan dilalui mereka dengan celotehan dua warga yang sangat ramah itu, disertai sedikit pertanyaan dan balasan sekadarnya oleh Sakura dan senyum tipis Hinata. Hinata hanya bertanya sekali mengenai kecelakaan sebuah mobil yang menghanyutkan seorang pemuda dan tidak bersuara lagi setelah mendengar jawaban dari dua warga itu bahwa mereka tidak tahu sama sekali soal kejadian itu.

Sesampainya di desa nelayan, Hinata dan Sakura segera turun dari perahu kecil itu sebelum membuat janji untuk ikut menyeberang kembali pukul empat sore nanti sedangkan jam kini menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Suasana desa nelayan itu tidak terlalu ramai, namun cukup sibuk. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang membawa hasil tangkapan sungai yang sepertinya baru saja mereka dapatkan pagi ini. Beberapa anak kecil tampak bermain riang di tanah lapang dekat gudang kecil. Para wanita sibuk membersihkan ikan hasil tangkapan untuk dijual nantinya, sebagian menjaga kedai dan melayani pembeli.

"Kita mulai darimana Hinata?" tanya Sakura setelah puas melihat segala kesibukkan desa itu.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, dalam hati ia sendiri bingung. Namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa Naruto-nya sangat dekat, bahwa lelaki itu ada di sini, dan ia selalu percaya akan kata hatinya.

"Kita coba bertanya kepada beberapa pedagang dulu ya, Sakura-_chan_?" respon Hinata sambil mengulaskan sedikit senyuman, yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh sahabatnya.

**_...Breathe..._**

Pemuda itu menghentikan laju sepedanya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang pasar yang terbuka lebar. Gadis di belakangnya pun turun dari kursi boncengan dan segera masuk mendahului lelaki yang kini sibuk menggiring sepeda tua itu.

"Cepat sedikitlah Toru," panggil Shion yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya," jawab lelaki itu tak acuh—terus menggiring sepeda tua itu sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke pasar.

Shion terus berjalan menyusuri pasar desa Hokku yang sudah amat dihapalnya. Sejak kecil ayahnya sering mengajaknya ke pasar itu dan mengenalkannya banyak hal. Di tempat ini pulalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Toru, tambatan hatinya.

Gadis itu terdiam begitu tersadar dari lamunannya akan masa lalu, lalu berbalik badan. Hanya ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, menjajakan barang dagangan serta para petani yang menitipkan hasil panennya. Tidak ada Toru di sana, ia pasti tersesat.

"Hah, dia itu," umpat Shion kesal, "akan kucari nanti saja setelah membeli ikan pesanan _Otou-san_," gumamnya sendiri sembari kembali melenggang menuju arah tujuannya tadi.

"Shion-_chan_!" belum sampai ia di tempat tujuannya, seorang wanita paruh baya telah menyapanya dengan hangat dari kios ikan langganannya itu. Shion pun menorehkan seulas senyum sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

"_Konichiwa, Obaa-chan,_" sapanya ramah.

"Tumben sekali kau datang sendirian?"

"Oh, aku bersama Toru. Tapi dia menghilang entah kemana, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarinya nanti," jawab Shion ringan.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengganti topik pembicaraannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Dia baik, dan dia memintaku ke sini untuk membeli beberapa ikan kesukaannya," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada wanita itu.

"Hahaha, pergilah ke belakang dan pilihlah ikan yang kau suka kuberikan potongan harga besar-besaran untukmu hari ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigato gozaimasu! Oba-chan _memang yang terbaik!" respon Shion sembari masuk ke dalam kios kecil itu untuk memilih sendiri ikan yang akan dibelinya.

"_Sumimasen_,"

Wanita tua itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Shion dan mendapati dua orang gadis di depannya. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Salah satu gadis bersurai kebiruan menorehkan seulas senyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "_Ano, _kami ingin bertanya apakah ada sebuah desa petani di dekat sini?"

"Oh, nona-nona ini pasti bukan dari daerah sekitar sini ya?"

"Begitulah, kami dari Konoha, seberang sungai Aoi dan agak jauh dari sini," kali ini gadis bersurai merah mudalah yang menjawab.

"Begitu, ada perlu apa mencari desa petani?" tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"_Ano_, saya sedang mencari pemuda ini, mungkin anda mengenalnya?" ucap gadis pertama sembari menyodorkan selembar foto.

Wanita itu mengamati dengan seksama foto itu, kesulitan melihat dekat karena usia senja membuat matanya harus memicing sejenak, "Oh, pemuda ini."

"Anda mengenalnya?" nada terkejut sekaligus bahagia keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai indigo itu, disusul tatapan takjub temannya.

"Tentu saja, dia dari desa petani dan sedang kemari untuk membeli ikan," jawab wanita itu, sedikit heran dengan reaksi kedua gadis itu.

"Dia ada di sini?" kali ini si surai merah muda yang berbicara.

"Ya, dan salah satu temannya ada di dalam. Sebentar aku panggilkan," ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam kios miliknya itu.

**_...Breathe..._**

"Sakura-_chan, _menurutmuapa mungkin itu benar Naruto-_kun_?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, Hinata, apapun yang terjadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak pada wanita itu. Bisa saja ia salah mengenali foto tadi, kelihatannya penglihatannya cukup bermasalah," ucap Sakura jujur dan disambut oleh ekspresi murung sahabatnya.

Sakura sendiri pun sebenarnya juga terkejut sekaligus bahagia setelah mendengar jawaban wanita tua tadi. Setidaknya pencarian mereka di pasar itu selama satu jam tidaklah terlalu sia-sia. Namun tetap saja, Sakura tidak ingin Hinata kembali menelan kekecewaan jika lelaki yang dimaksud si wanita tua itu bukanlah Naruto.

"Shion-_chan_!"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya, ia yakin ia tidaklah salah mendengar nama yang diserukan tadi. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, membuat Sakura beberapa detik kemudian baru menyadari sesuatu yang ada pada nama itu.

"_Dan, bersama seorang gadis bernama Shion.."_

Belum sempat Hinata membuka mulut untuk berujar pada Sakura, wanita tua tadi keluar dari kedainya bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat di belakangnya. Mata mereka bertemu, violet dan lavender, hanya sesaat sampai violet itu beralih ke arah yang lain.

"Mereka siapa, _Obaa-chan_?" tanya gadis yang memiliki model poni yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami. Saya Uchiha Sakura dan teman saya Namikaze Hinata," jawab Sakura yang baru sadar bahwa mereka belum mengenalkan diri, ia membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat diikuti oleh Hinata.

Sesaat Hinata menangkap gelagat terkejut pada air muka gadis berambut panjang di hadapannya itu. Namun segera ditutupi olehnya saat melihat Hinata yang terus memperhatikan.

"Saya Chiyo, panggil saja _Obaa-san _dan ini Shion Senju dari desa Fukuko, desa petani yang tadi kumaksud," balas wanita tua tadi sambil sedikit membungkuk diikuti oleh Shion yang kini telah berada di sampingnya.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum kemudian nenek Chiyo beralih pada Shion. "Mereka dari Konoha dan sedang mencari Toru, kau bilang tadi pergi bersamanya kan?"

Shion menatap nenek Chiyo dan Hinata bergantian, terlihat ragu. "I…iya," jawabnya kemudian, "memangnya ada urusan apa kalian dengan Toru_-kun_?" tanyanya lebih kepada Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Kami—"

"Kami adalah teman masa kecilnya dulu, aku sepupu jauhnya," potong Hinata sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Emerald itu menatapnya bingung, namun dibalas oleh Hinata juga melalui pancaran lavendernya.

Shion menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap intens pada sosok gadis berambut panjang di hadapannya. Sekilas gadis itu memang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Toru—apalagi mata pucatnya—namun semakin diperhatikan mereka sedikit mirip. Shion juga tidak tahu apakah Toru mempunyai sepupu jauh di Konoha atau tidak karena mereka baru bertemu enam tahun yang lalu, saat mereka sama-sama berumur enambelas tahun. Gadis bermata violet pudar itu sedikit mengembuskan nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu dia ada di mana sekarang, tadi saat di gerbang ia terse—maksudku menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin ia kembali ke gerbang dan menungguku di sana," jawab Shion menjelaskan.

"Bisa tolong antarkan kami?" kini Sakura kembali angkat bicara.

Shion menatap nenek Chiyo sejenak sebelum kembali menatap mereka, agak ragu, ia pun mengangguk. "Tapi kami harus kembali secepatnya, sebelum gelap karena perjalanan dari sini ke desa membutuhkan waktu dua jam," jelas gadis berponi itu.

"Tidak apa, kami hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja dan ingin tahu apakah ia masih ingat pada kami," jawab Hinata tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan gadis di depannya yang tampaknya amat keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah," Shion mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menghadap nenek Chiyo lalu membungkuk dan berterimakasih sekaligus berpamitan untuk pulang, begitu pula Sakura dan Hinata. Shion pun mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kedai nenek Chiyo, diikuti Sakura dan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Psst, Hinata," panggil Sakura pada gadis di sampingnya saat dilihatnya Shion agak jauh di depan mereka. Hinata menoleh. "Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kita adalah teman masa kecilnya dank au sepupu jauhnya?" bisik gadis bermata hijau gemerlap itu.

Hinata tersenyum singkat kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura juga dengan berbisik. "Dia, Shion, terlihat sedikit terkejut saat kau menyebutkan marga Namikaze-ku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa harus menutupi statusku sebagai istri Naruto-_kun _dihadapan gadis ini."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan dan gadis yang berjalan di depannya itu. '_Shion ya,' _batinnya sambil mengamati gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala. _'Apakah mungkin dia menyelamatkan Naruto, lalu menjadikan Naruto sebagai bagian dari hidupnya seperti yang Hinata ceritakan?'_ analisanya dalam hati.

'_Tapi kenapa gadis itu memanggil Naruto—"_

"Toru-_kun!"_

'…_Toru…?' _ Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan perlahan di depannya kini mulai berlari menuju seseorang yang belum dapat ditangkap emeraldnya karena tertutup tubuh berlari gadis itu.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hinata terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang membulat dan menatap ke depan. Gadis itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan ikut terdiam ditempatnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Safir dan Lavender.

"Naruto-_kun…_"

**_...Breathe..._**

Ia berdecak kesal. Gadis itu meninggalkannya begitu saja satu jam yang lalu dan membuatnya tersesat di pasar yang ramai yang tidak dikenalinya sama sekali. Toru kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke gerbang pasar itu dan menunggu Shion di sepedanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan, berharap menemukan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu dan segera pulang menjauhi keramaian.

Hampir satu jam ia menunggu, lumayan lama sampai seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang Toru kenali belakangan ini. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Shion tengah berlari menujunya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Toru-_kun!_"

"Shi..Shion?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kira kau tersesat!" umpat Shion yang masih setia mendekap erat tubuh lelaki itu. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya terdiam, membuat Shion memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ekspresi Toru.

Shion mengikuti arah pandang lelaki di dekatnya ini dan mendapati dua orang gadis tengah berdiri diam di tempatnya. Mereka berdua—bahkan Toru juga—terlihat terkejut satu sama lain. '_Apa mereka sebegitu lamanya tidak bertemu? Apa mereka sebegitu pentingnya bagi Toru—maksudku..' _batin Shion kemudian melepas Toru seutuhnya lalu mengambil posisi di samping Toru dan sama-sama berhadapan dengan kedua wanita tadi.

"Naruto?" Shion sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar gadis bersurai merah jambu di depannya memanggil Toru dengan nama itu. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan menggenggam erat lengan baju Toru. Ia mendongak, melihat ekspresi Toru saat ini dan mendapati lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan terpaku pada satu titik. Pada gadis bersurai indigo di hadapannya, yang berdiri terdiam di samping Sakura.

Dan mereka saling bertukar pandang.

Shion yang merasa risih dengan keadaan ini langsung memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "_Ano_, Toru-_kun, _mereka Sakura-_san_ dan Hi..nata-_san_, mereka bilang adalah teman masa kecilmu dan gadis itu—yang di depanmu—sepupu jauhmu," jelas Shion agak ragu sambil sedikit mengguncang lengan Toru, berharap lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seolah tersentak dari lamunannya, gadis bersurai indigo itu berjalan maju, tepat menuju Toru. Detik selanjutnya membuat Shion mundur dalam keterkejutan melihat hal yang dilakukan gadis bermata bulan itu. Ia berlari dan memeluk Toru erat lalu terisak di dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Naruto_-kun!" _seru Hinata yang suaranya teredam oleh tubuh Toru yang terdiam. Namun tangan _tan_ itu kemudian terangkat, keduanya, dan menyentuh bahu Hinata yang bergetar lalu melepaskan dekapan gadis itu.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Bulan yang basah dan Samudera yang membulat. Menyusuri wajah masing-masing, berusaha menggali memori pada wajah itu. Wajah sendu sang gadis yang bersemu kala diperhatikan. Garis tegas pada wajah si pemuda yang menatap gadis itu bingung.

Shion melihat mereka dengan wajah kesal kekanakannya. Sedang Sakura menahan nafas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Ini mimpi atau bukan ia tak tahu. Sahabatnya selama ini benar, dan ia yakin ini bukan mimpi Hinata yang ia masuk kedalamnya entah bagaimana. Namun kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar memecah keheningan itu menganggetkannya dengan sangat.

Lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan kening berkerut dan sembari menjauhkan tubuh Hinata darinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

.

.

**_...Breathe..._**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 5

"Dia.. maksudku mereka.. ingin menjodohkanku.. dengan lelaki lain."

"Aku hamil, _Otou-sama_."

"Aku akan membuktikannya sendiri, aku akan menunjukkan pada Anda apa yang telah putri Anda katakan itu benar!"

"Kenapa kau sekejam ini? Memisahkan sepasang kekasih milik Tuhan?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi…tolong bawa aku padanya."

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

**AN:**

HUWAAH! Akhirnya bisa update fict ini jugaaaaa^^ terimakasih Kami-sama! Sudah hampir satu tahun ya ini, terakhir update pas selesai UN SMP huhu….

Maaf minna sudah membuat menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi Ory berani bersumpah Ory sudah sering mencoba melanjutkan fict ini, tapi selalu gagal dan menjadi buntu TT_TT tapi pada akhirnya review dari para readers lah yang terus mencambuk Ory buat update lagi. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan…

Kira-kira butuh dua atau tiga chapter lagi buat menamatkan fict ini fufu, jadi mohon reviewnya ya biar Ory bisa semangat lagi!^^

.

.

Balasan review:

**cherry kuchiki****:** Ini sudah update, maaf menunggu lama ya^^

**amexki chan****:** Iya huhu Ory sendiri juga gatega sebenarnya -_- dia tidak jahat, alasan Shion akan diumbar di chapter depan ya. Ini sudah update ditunggu review selanjutnya!^^

**Nalula zurachan**: InshaAlloh happy ending Ory juga NHL kale xp gamau ah masih mau menyiksa mereka dulu sampe chapter depan muahahah #evillaugh terimakasih, ini sudah update, review lagi yap!^^

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**: ^^d

**ShiningLoveARA**: Ini sudah update! Maaf menunggu lama, Ory sempat ngestuck-_-"

**Kithara**: Ini kelanjutannya hehe, maaf lama Ory kena WB dan ngestuck idenya :( Terimakasih! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi^^

**Guest 1**: Maunya cepet, tp kemaren sempet ngeblank. Ini sudah update, maaf nunggu lamaa .

**Guest 2**: Terimakasih ini sudah update, review lagi ya :)

**NaruHinaLoverBeliever4ever**: Yeay! Terimakasiiih! Ory jadi semangat lagi! Heheh review lagi yah^^

**hinata kesepian**: Maaf ya hinata, Ory papuyyyy!. ini sudah update hehe review lagi ya^^

**Guest 3**: Iya iya, terimakasih mengingatkan^^

**Akirla La QuerQue**: E..eh.. maaf maaf maaf! Ini sudah update, terimakasih review kembali!^^

**NHL LOVERS**: Tidaaak kau mancambuk Ory biar otak kecil ini kembali dapat ide! Terimakasih review lagi yaa^^

**Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright**: Aamiin! Huwa haha #gila emang sedih, Ory aja nangis nulisnya #okelebay. Thanks! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaa^^

**Guest**** 4**: Terimakasih ./. Ini sudah update maaf lama!.

**naruto lover**: Ini sudah update, maaf ya menunggu terlalu lama. Terimakasih review kembali!^^

**Guest**** 5**: Iya Ory lanjutin, terimakasih ya review lagi^^

**Guest**** 6**: Ini chap 4 nya, terimakasih^^ review lagiii

**Guest**** 7**: Hehe makasih ya yg ini juga masih TBC, semangatin Ory lagi ya biar update kilat!^^

: Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf ya membuat menunggu :( terimakasih masih mau ngingetin lagi terimakasih banyak! Review lagi^^

.

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih udah setia nungguin Breathe chap 4, chap 5 nanti Ory janji gabakal selama kemarin. Terimakasih sudah review dan menyadarkan Ory dan otak Ory yang kemaren gamau jalan buat fict ini-_-

Oiya Ory menemukan trik yang bagus buat para author pelanggan WB sekalian, tapi gak semua mungkin. Ory termasuk tipe yang gakterlalu kuat sama kafein, kalau minum kopi apapun itu pasti emosi Ory langsung bergejolak. Tapi emosi yg bergejolak itulah yang nyatanya membantu Ory biar bisa kembali nulis. Jadi tiap mau nulis Ory sempatkan minum kopi dulu atau minum kopinya sambil nulis. Itu sih pengalaman Oryko sendiri, setiap orang berbeda2 lagipula kopi memang kurang bagus kalau dikonsumsi berlebihan kan?^^

Sekali lagi…Terimakasih!

Let me know what do you think about this chap?

#SeribuReviewUntukOryko!^^


	5. Namida

"_Apa kau akan memberitahukan Hiashi-sama dan Kushina-san tentang ini?" tanya Sakura pelan saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan keluar dari rumah sakit._

_Hinata terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, pertanyaan yang wajar sebetulnya dan ia seharusnya berkata 'Ya, aku akan memberitahu mereka karena mereka keluargaku' namun untuk kondisinya yang seperti ini…_

"_Entahlah."_

_Sakura terkejut mendapati jawaban itu dari mulut Hinata. "Kenapa?" tanyanya cepat begitu menoleh sekilas kepada wanita itu dan kembali fokus ke jalanan._

"_Aku…aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan mereka tentang kehamilanku. Anak ini adalah anakku dan Naruto-kun—orang yang sudah…tidak ada…" Sakura terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, bagaimana bisa Hinata berkata seperti itu? "Apa yang akan Otou-sama katakan nanti kalau dia tahu, padahal…padahal dia…"_

"_Hinata-chan," Sakura meremas tangan Hinata yang terkulai untuk menguatkannya, apapun yang ingin dikatakan si surai indigo itu, ia yakin itu tidak bagus._

"_Dia.. maksudku mereka.. ingin menjodohkanku.. dengan lelaki lain__, Sakura-chan," emerald Sakura mendapati sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk gadis di sampingnya itu. Membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian lima hari yang lalu._

**_...Breathe..._**

**.**

"_Anata doko desuka."_

**.**

**Cerita oleh**

**Ory****ko Hyuuzu ( oryschan on Twitter)**

**.**

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka."_

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka."_

**.**

**Rating**

**T+**

**.**

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—"

**.**

**Karakter Utama**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Namikaze**

.

"—_sorewa naze desuka."_

**.**

**Karakter Lainnya**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Hiashi Hyuuga**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Shion**

**Jiraya**

**Tsunade**

**Konan**

**.**

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**."**

**.**

**Gender**

**Mistery/ Tragedy/ Romance**

**.**

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu."_

.

**Peringatan**

**Cerita ini membutuhkan 10% logika 90% perasaan.  
>MissTypo<strong>** masih bertebaran****, OOC, EYD masih cetek,**** insane-_-,**** de el el.**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca, jangan nge-**_**Flame**_**.**

**.**

"_Aitai—"_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

"—Naruto-_kun_."

.

**.**

**_...Breathe..._**

**Flashback**

_Emerald Sakura tak lepas memandang dua sejoli yang akhirnya kembali dipertemukan itu. Hinata menatap pria-nya, mata mereka kembali bertemu. Bulan yang basah dan Samudera yang membulat. Menyusuri wajah masing-masing, berusaha menggali memori pada wajah itu. Wajah sendu sang gadis yang bersemu kala diperhatikan. Garis tegas pada wajah si pemuda yang menatap gadis itu bingung._

_Sakura menahan nafas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Kemudian keheranan saat maniknya melihat sekilas Shion yang memandang mereka dengan raut kesal, namun ia tidak peduli. Ini mimpi atau bukan ia tak tahu. Sahabatnya selama ini benar, dan ia yakin ini bukan mimpi Hinata yang ia masuk ke dalamnya entah bagaimana. Namun kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar memecah keheningan itu menganggetkannya dengan sangat._

_Lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan kening berkerut dan sembari menjauhkan tubuh Hinata darinya._

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."_

_Dunia di sekitar Sakura terasa runtuh seketika, jantungnya seolah berhenti bekerja. Hal yang satu-satunya terlintas di benaknya kini adalah; bagaimana perasaan gadis bersurai indigo di depannya kini jika dia sendiri saja merasakan sesak mendengar penyataan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto?_

"_N..Na..Naru…Naruto-kun…i… ini a..aku…Hi…Hinata," terbata-bata suara serak Hinata mengatakannya, seolah ia baru saja sembuh dari bisu. Kebisuan yang sempat membunuhnya namun tak membuatnya mati, yang melumatnya namun tak membuatnya lenyap._

"_Naruto," lirih Sakura melihat lelaki itu hanya menggeleng dan memandang heran pada Hinata. "Naruto, apa kau lupa pada Hinata? Apa kau lupa padaku?" tanya Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya untuk menyita perhatian lelaki itu dari Hinata yang kini membisu dalam keterkejutan._

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenal kalian," ulangnya pemuda pirang itu lagi, ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam kalimat itu, lebih karena Sakura dan Hinata memasang wajah terkejut yang diselimuti kesedihan. Namun ekspresinya tetap datar dan terkesan dingin._

"_Na..Naruto-kun… A..aku ini istrimu…" lirih Hinata dengan tubuh berguncang hebat, sehingga kata-katanya tidak terdengar jelas. Namun seseorang menyadarinya, seseorang yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan langsung terbelalak kemudian bergerak panik._

"_Kalian ini! Toru kan sudah bilang tidak mengenal kalian! Kenapa tetap memaksa, sih?" dengan kasar gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu mendorong Hinata menjauh dari lelaki yang dipanggilnya Toru, mengambil alih posisi Hinata tadi._

"_Shion-san, saya mohon jangan ikut campur, ini masalah kami!" tegas Sakura yang kesal dengan kelakuan gadis bermanik violet itu._

"_Apa kau bilang? Jangan ikut campur?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Toru itu kekasihku! Kalian hanya salah orang, harusnya kalian malu dan segera pergi dari sini!"_

_Sakura tersentak, amarahnya memuncak. Spontan ia sedikit menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan bersiap memberi pelajaran kepada gadis kecil bermulut runcing di depannya ini kalau saja tangan lemah Hinata mencegatnya._

"_S..sudah Sakura-chan. Dia benar, kita salah orang, dia bukan Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun orangnya ramah, tidak dingin sepertinya, Naruto-kun adalah orang yang mencintaiku dan selalu membuatku nyaman bila didekatnya. Sedang orang yang di depan kita ini…" Hinata menatap lelaki yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan alis bertaut._

"_Dia bukan Naruto-kun."_

_Sakura tersentak. Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia melihat Hinata membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil tersenyum sopan. "Maaf telah mengganggu kalian, Shion-san…To…Toru-san. Selamat sore."_

_Shion hanya mendengus lalu membuang wajahnya, sedang lelaki itu belum menghentikan pandangannya terhadap Hinata. Hinata berbalik, membuat Sakura ikut berbalik linglung karenanya. "Kau ingin pulang begitu saja?" tanyanya tidak terima kalah dari gadis kolotan tadi._

_Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menyusulnya di belakang. "Kita sudah janji pada nelayan itu pukul empat kan? Kalau begitu ayo, jangan sampai mereka menunggu."_

_Sakura terdiam, namun tetap menurut. Sekali ia lihat wajah Hinata lalu beralih pada Shion dan pemuda itu di belakangnya, kemudian kembali kepada Hinata dan terhenyak._

_Ia yakin emeraldnya menangkap sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata rembulan gadis itu._

**End of Flashback**

**_...Breathe..._**

"Aku hamil, _Otou-sama_."

**PLAK!**

**.**

**.**

Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dan tamparan itu mendarat begitu saja. Hinata hanya tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Senyuman ayahnya yang menjadi luka baginya. Bertemu seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali namun akan menjadi pendamping sisa hidupnya kelak. Pengganti Naruto di sisinya.

Kemurkaan Hiashi telah mencapai titik tertingginya, ia yang menjunjung tinggi harkat dan nama baik keluarga itu tentu malu bukan main atas perkataan putrinya yang menurutnya seenaknya itu.

"Sudahlah Hiashi—"

"Kau diamlah Kushina! Ini urusanku dan putriku dan tidak ada hak untukmu ikut campur!" suara berat Hiashi menggelegar membuat Kushina sendiri terkejut dibuatnya. Kushina bangkit, hendak melawan—bagaimanapun juga jiwa tak mau kalah Naruto merupakan turunan dari ibunya ini—namun lengan Sakura denga kuat menahannya. Gadis permen karet itu menggeleng perlahan kepada wanita berumur pertengahan empat puluh itu.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku. Tapi aku ingin membenarkan satu hal di sini. Hinata hamil dan itu wajar mengingat ia telah menikah dengan anakku!"

"Lalu apa maksudnya mengatakan itu saat ia telah akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain, hah!?" Hiashi kembali menyela, berkata lebih kepada putrinya yang hanya bisa menunduk. "Kau pikir apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti tentang keluarga kita saat kita batalkan pernikahan ini dengan alasan bahwa kau mengandung anak dari suami lamamu? Mau kau bawa kemana nama baik keluarga Hyuuga, gadis muda? Jawab aku!"

"O…_Otou-sama_…a..aku..aku.." Hinata kehilangan suaranya, bergetar ia menghadapi ayahnya yang sejak dulu memang selalu keras terhadapnya ini. Sedang Sakura sedaritadi hanya terdiam, menatap iba pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kupikir kau telah lebih dewasa untuk menyadari situasi, tapi ternyata anak muda itu tidak mengajarimu apa-apa selama hidupnya bersamamu," suara Hiashi merendah, namun nada tajam itu tak kunjung menumpul.

"Kau salah…" Kushina baru saja ingin meninju hidung lelaki tua di hadapannya itu sebelum sebuah suara lembut nan tegas mendahuluinya.

"Kau salah, _Otou-sama_. Naruto-_kun _mengajariku banyak hal… bahkan lebih banyak dari yang pernah kau ajarkan kepadaku. Lebih berharga… dari sekedar kekuasaan dan nama baik."

Hiashi tersentak, ruangan itu hening sampai Hinata melanjutkan. "Ia memberi dan mengajariku cinta, _Otou-sama_, cinta dan ketulusan—yang bahkan kau tidak mengerti tentang hal itu, karena yang kau pikirkan selama ini adalah bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pewaris Hyuuga yang andal."

"Apa katamu…" Hiashi begumam geram, sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar anaknya untuk kedua kali.

"Aku… yang selama ini selalu berada di bawah perintah dan aturanmu… menyimpan segala keinginan dan ambisiku untuk mewujudkan keinginan dan ambisimu, _Otou-sama_... Tapi dengan Naruto_-kun _semuanya berbeda… ia menunjukkanku kebenaran."

Mereka semua terdiam, memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk menghapus air matanya yang menetes begitu saja.

"Ialah… yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, _Otou-sama_… lebih dari sekedar rasa hormat yang sejak dulu selalu kau tanamkan padaku. Kau hanya tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya kepadamu."

"Naruto-_kun _mengajariku hidup dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan siapapun selain dirinya!" Hinata berteriak lirih, setetes lagi embun suci itu turun dari kelopak sembab sang empunya. "Hanya itu yang kuinginkan, _Otou-sama…_"

Hiashi terdiam meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan putrinya. Kalimat-kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Hinata dengan tegas di hadapannya, lalu kalimat-kalimat berikutnya yang diutarakan dengan penuh kelembutan perasaan sang pewaris Hyuuga.

Seketika perasaan bersalah merayapi relung jiwanya. Ia memang tidak pernah menjadi ayah yang baik. Hinata yang sempat diasuh oleh Haruka selama lima tahun itu ternyata menuruni sifat lemah lembut dari istri tersayangnya itu—tidak seperti Hanabi yang sepenuhnya diasuh oleh tangan besinya, sehingga anak bungsunya itu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang berambisi dan disiplin.

"_Okaa-san_, Naruto-_kun_ masih hidup…" lirih Hinata pelan.

"Sayang, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kami semua mencemaskanmu. Ayahmu juga ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kami tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan siapapun asalkan kau berjanji akan kembali ceria lagi seperti dulu."

"Tidak, ia benar-benar masih hidup. Aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu ini Hinata!" Hiashi kembali menginterupsi, tak tahan ia melihat putrinya yang menurutnya telah mengkhayal terlalu jauh itu.

"Aku tidak membual,_ Otou-sama_, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya! Naruto-_kun _masih hidup!"

"Cukup!"

Ruangan itu hening. Dengan sekali hentakan Hiashi menarik putrinya dari sisi Kushina menuju kamar Hinata yang berjarak tak jauh dari ruang tengah itu.

"_Otou-sama_!" Hinata meronta ketika tubuh mungilnya ditarik paksa untuk memasuki kamar tidurnya, kemudian Hiashi menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Kuberi kau waktu untuk berpikir, gadis muda. Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu sampai kau menyadari semuanya, atau kau tidak akan keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga untuk selamanya!" bentakan Hiashi membahana, khususnya di relung jiwa Hinata.

Hinata memohon untuk dilepaskan beberapa kali, kemudian suaranya melemah. Hiashi masih berdiri di depan kamar putrinya itu. Sedang Kushina menatap ke arah lain, tak kuat ia bila melihat pemandangan memilukan yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Hinata benar soal perkataannya."

Kushina mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu kamar Hinata yang kini terjaga oleh tubuh besar Hiashi, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura saat gadis itu memecah keheningan. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Naruto masih hidup. Kami… bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu. Dia hanya sedikit… berbeda."

"A..apa?" Kushina mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Alih-alih berkata lebih jauh, Sakura justru maju ke hadapan Hiashi yang masih berdiri angkuh bak benteng yang takkan roboh pertahanannya.

"Aku akan membuktikannya sendiri, aku akan menunjukkan pada Anda apa yang telah putri Anda katakan itu benar!"

Kushina tersentak sedang Hiashi masih dengan wajah datar khas Hyuuga-nya.

"Bahwa Naruto memang masih hidup."

**_...Breathe..._**

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung melesat pergi ke sungai Aoi mengendarai sedan hitam mereka. Tepat setelah meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga kemarin, Sakura langsung menghubungi suaminya untuk menyempatkan waktu keesokan harinya. Sasuke sudah mengetahui hampir segalanya dari Sakura. Ia yang notabene merupakan sahabat terdekat Naruto pun tahu betul sifat lelaki berambut jabrik itu. Sasuke yakin jika Naruto sampai bersikap seperti yang Sakura ceritakan itu—apalagi terhadap Hinata—pasti tidak ada yang beres pada diri Naruto.

"Mungkinkah dia terkena amnesia?" tanya Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menoleh kepada suaminya yang tengah mengendalikan mobil itu, sebelum berpikir dan menjawab. "Mungkin. Tapi ada yang mengganjal darinya."

"Mengganjal?"

"Ya. Karena sebelum kami bertemu dengan Naruto waktu itu, Hinata sering mengatakan kalau ia telah bertemu dengannya empat atau lima kali."

"Bertemu Naruto? Apa kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Entahlah. Hinata bilang Naruto begitu nyata, namun beberapa lama kemudian suaminya itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan yang membuat ini tampak akan lebih sulit…" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya untuk membuang nafas panjang. "Ada seorang gadis di sana yang tergila-gila pada Naruto dan mengklaim dirinya adalah kekasih Naruto sejak lama."

"Bodoh sekali si Dobe itu," Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan mendengar tanggapan kurang nyambung dari suaminya itu. Tak lama, manik hijau itu menangkap tempat yang tak asing baginya agak jauh di depan.

"Ah itu dia dermaganya!"

**_...Breathe..._**

"Sialan kau Konan," gadis itu memberengut, mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Batinnya cemas dan malu secara bersamaan. Kini yang dapat dilakukannya tidak banyak—hanya duduk melipat kaki dengan wajah yang dibuang sejauh-jauhnya dari lima orang di sekitarnya kini, yang tengah duduk memembentuk lingkaran.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu ia hidup dalam kedamaian dan kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba dihancurkan oleh Konan yang datang bersama dua orang asing—tidak, seorang gadis bermata hijau itu sudah tidak asing baginya. Shion, Jiraya, dan Tsunade yang kala itu tengah membicarakan perihal kelangsungan hubungan ia dengan Toru, terpaksa menghentikan obrolan mereka saat Konan datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sampai sekarang pun belum ada yang cukup yakin untuk memecah keheningan di ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya dua orang asing yang dibawa Konan tadi menjelaskan tujuan mereka datang kemari. Dua orang asing yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan Sasuke pun tetap diam, menunggu tanggapan dari dua orang tua di hadapan mereka. Sakura sesekali harus memutar bola matanya kesal karena terus menerus dipelototi oleh sepasang mata violet agak jauh di kirinya.

Tsunade hanya terdiam, sesekali meremas rok kimono kumalnya. Sedang Jiraya mulai mengeras rahangnya, membuat Shion yang duduk di sampingnya agak bergidik ngeri.

"Omong-omong, dimana Toru?" akhirnya suasana tercairkan oleh pertanyaan Konan, mewakili suara pikiran Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Em, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya—"

"Aku sudah bangun."

Keenam kepala itu menoleh seketika ke sumber suara. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah kusut serta rambut jabriknya yang acak-acakan yang kini dengan santai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Naruto!"

"Toru!"

Dua nama berbeda yang ditujukan untuknya membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi, namun dengan segera Tsunade menarik tangan Toru yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kembali ke sini?" tanya Toru, pada gadis berambut permen karet itu. Sekilas mata birunya menatap mata onix di samping gadis itu, namun ekspresinya tidak berubah. Sementara yang ditatap sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meninju wajah tan yang tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat semuanya, Naruto?" Sakura justru bertanya.

"Ingat apa? Dan kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Sedang yang lain tetap bungkam.

"Kau adalah Naruto Namikaze. Putera dari almarhum Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Suami dari Hinata Hyuuga—gadis yang kemarin bersamaku—seorang putri Heiress Hyuuga. Mertuamu Hiashi Hyuuga dan… Sahabat dari Sasuke Uchiha—suamiku—pria yang ada di sampingku ini," Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan mata memanas. "Apa kau benar-benar lupa?" pertanyaan itu pun diajukannya dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Maafkan aku…" Toru menunduk sejenak, terlihat seperti sedang memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir, "…aku benar-benar—"

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala!" sebuah suara melengking terdengar, menginterupsi perkataan Toru yang belum selesai. "Kalian lihat sendiri kalau Toru itu tidak tahu apapun tentang kalian dan apapun yang kau sebutkan tadi, nona jidat lebar!"

Sakura tersentak. Emosinya tersulut mendengar julukan yang ditujukan Shion kepadanya itu. Belum ada yang pernah berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu—selain Ino, teman masa kecilnya. Adu mulut pun tidak terelakan lagi dari mereka—Shion dan Sakura yang sama-sama keras kepala. Membuat Sasuke seketika berharap ada Hinata di sini.

"Kenapa kau sekejam ini? Memisahkan sepasang kekasih milik Tuhan?"

Hening. Suara Konan mengehentikan perang mulut antara Shion dan Sakura, membuat enam pasang mata itu terfokus padanya. "Kalian sadar bahwa Toru adalah Naruto. Kalau tidak sudah pasti kalian akan menyangkalnya sedari tadi, bukan?" tanyanya lebih kepada Jiraya dan Tsunade yang memang sedari tadi bungkam.

"Diamlah Konan, ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau yang diam!" Shion tersentak mendengar Konan bicara sekeras ini. "Kau harus belajar untuk lebih sopan terhadap yang lebih tua, terlebih karena keegoisanmu itu yang telah memperkeruh semuanya!"

Tsunade bangkit tanpa aba-aba, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu kembali ke ruangan itu dengan membawa sebuah kantung dari kain tipis. Ia duduk dengan perlahan, menyentuh lutut Toru yang terdiam, menatap ke semua wajah, lalu kembali pada benda itu.

"Maafkan aku… Toru, maksudku, Namikaze-_san_," seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersentak, kecuali Jiraya. Tsunade membuka kantung itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet , membukanya, dan memberikannya kepada Toru.

Dengan agak ragu, tangan tan Toru meraih dompet yang terbuka itu. Hal pertama yang di tangkap mata safirnya adalah sebuah gambar seorang gadis berambut kobalt panjang yang tengah tersenyum manis, sambil membawa sebuket lavender di tangannya. Diambilnya foto itu, dan ternyata masih ada beberapa foto di belakangnya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini… semata-mata karena kami masih belum bisa menerima kematian dan hilangnya Toru," Tsunade berkata sambil mengambil selembar foto di lipatan kimononya lalu memberikannya kepada Toru.

Toru mengambil foto itu lalu membandingkannya dengan foto yang ada di belakang foto gadis cantik tadi. Dua foto yang berbeda, agak mirip, namun potret dirinya adalah yang berada di dalam dompet itu. Sedang foto yang ada pada tangan kanannya menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tahi lalat di hidung, kulit yang lebih terang, dan mata abu-abu sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Terlebih… Shion dan Toru telah lama menjalin kasih dan mereka direncanakan akan menikah tahun ini," lanjut Tsunade. Sakura menoleh pada Shion sejenak, sedang gadis itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sejauh mungkin.

"Toru saat itu tengah pergi memancing, hobi baru katanya, karena ia bosan dengan desa kami yang isinya hanya sawah dan kebun. Namun pada kali pertama perjalanannya, perahunya mengalami kecelakaan dan ia hilang terseret arus sedang awak yang lain selamat, kecuali Pein-_san—_suami Konan—dia satu-satunya yang berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa."

Toru kembali membongkar dompet itu. Foto selanjutnya berisi sebuah keluarga. Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah panjang, lelaki yang mirip dengannya—minus tiga pasang garis di pipi dan rambut yang agak lebih panjang dan lurus—dan seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang ia simpulkan sebagai dirinya.

"Hari berikutnya, pihak keamanan setempat menemukan seseorang yang terdampar di pinggir sungai dengan keadaan lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Karena ciri-ciri yang mereka sebutkan sangat mirip dengan Toru, maka kami pun langsung bergegas ke sana untuk menjemputnya. Namun aku langsung sadar itu bukan Toru, keponakanku, tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja. Itu juga untuk kebahagiaan Shion, yang selalu mengharapkan kepulangan kekasihnya itu."

Sakura menatap geram kepada Shion yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedang Toru meneruskan penelusurannya terhadap dompet itu. Foto selanjutnya adalah ia bersama dua orang gadis dan seorang pria. Ia dan gadis berambut kobalt itu berdiri bersampingan mengenakan kimono khas pernikahan, sedang yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan mereka adalah dua orang asing yang tengah duduk dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"_Go..gomenasai…hontou ni gomenasai_… Namikaze-_san_," perhatian Toru buyar mendengar suara Tsunade yang terdengar bergetar, wanita itu menangis. "Sa…saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, saya tahu hal ini akan terjadi tapi saya tak dapat mencegahnya. Maafkan saya!"

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Jiraya yang masih membatu tampak mengeratkan kepalannya, Shion yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajah, dan Konan yang memandang iba pada Tsunade yang sudah tua itu.

"Tsunade-_sama,_" lirih Toru, tak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Safirnya beredar menatap satu persatu wajah yang berada di ruangan itu, kemudian beralih pada foto terakhir tadi. Matanya terfokuskan pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya dalam foto itu.

"Naruto," Sakura berusaha memanggil, "Apa kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanyanya takut-takut. "Setidaknya ingatlah Hinata, istrimu."

Nama yang Sakura sebutkan membuat Toru agak tersentak dan safirnya kembali menangkap foto pertama tadi—di mana ada seorang gadis dengan senyum manisnya tengah membawa sebuket lavender. Ia menggeleng kuat, berusaha menghilangkan kejutan listrik yang barusan ia rasakan pada kepalanya.

Toru kembali menoleh kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu tapi…" ia mengangkat foto gadis itu dan kembali menatap objek dalam kertas itu sambil melanjutkan, "…tolong bawa aku padanya."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia hingga tanpa sadar menepukkan kedua tangannya, sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berdecih lega. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menghilang selama ini, Dobe," gerutu Sasuke yang langsung dibalas tatapan kesal sekaligus heran dari Toru.

.

.

**_...Breathe..._**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 6

"Sakit, _Otou-sama_…"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Untuk apalagi aku hidup bila di dunia tidak ada lagi orang yang mengasihi dan kukasihi, Hanabi_-chan?_"

"Naruto sekarat!"

"Hinata, bertahanlah…"

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

**AN:**

TIDAK! Jangan katakan apapun. Jangan katakan apapun tentang Ory yang bisanya cuman ngumbar janji update kilat… Tentang cerita ini yang makin gaje kisahnya… Tentang Ory yg lagi papuy tugas makanya jadi jarang nulis… Tentang cerita Demon In Real yg gatau mau dilanjut apa engga meski lumayan banyak yg minta lanjut… Tentang Ory yang gajadi ikut NHTD gara2 gatau mau nulis apa padahal ternyata ceritanya udah pernah Ory bikin jauh2 hari…. *gantung diri di pohon toge*

Sudah cukup semua ini ! Ory galau tingkat dewa dengan kemampuan menulis Ory yang kain lama gaada perkembangan ! *pundung di selokan* ! #MabokTandaSeru

.

.

Balasan review:

**AzuraCantiye: **Terimakasih…. Iya lama karena…authornya kobam /eh

**Ayumu Hasegawa: **Haaaaaaiiii, mantan kali, karena Ory udh gapake bb lagi hoho ~o~ Ory gabisa janji cepet cepet lagi karena kelabilan mood nulis author gadungan ini *tunjuk diri sendiri* jgn geregetan dong, org Naru punya Ory *plak! Iyaa terror ajaa wkwk buat semangatin Ory terus ya Lia ehehehe

**Algojo: **Penasaran sama Ory ya?;;) *plakk komen lagi ya…^^

**Guest 1: ** Ini sudah lanjut! Ehehe review lagi yahh

**Icalzet: **Gabisa cepet-cepet…..doain ajaya semoga punya waktu senggang author ini /huuu

**Naqyu-qyu-qyu: **Ini udeh lanjutt ehehe maaf menunggu lama… biasa juga nungguin doi masa nunggu fict abal ini aja gabisa yekannn ;;) /dibakar massa

**Lavender sapphires chan**: Mungkin kotak menangismu habis…atau emang cerita ini yang ngambang bin aneh sampai pesannya tak tersampaikan!? *menjambak rambut frustasi* kau terlalu banyak berandai-andai lavender-chan (?) lagian ini hanya cerita pasaran kok, unsur NaruHina-nya lah yang membuat fict ini agak sedikit lebih spesial…dan soal Shion dan Toru sudah Ory pikirkan dari awal, kalau mereka ceritanya udah nikah nanti selama Naru ilang, Shion maksa Toru aka Naruto (?) melakukan hubungan suami istri bagaimana….-/- konfliknya akan semakin banyak dan chapternya semakin lama karena banyak^-^a Review lagi yaaa hehe^^

**Guest 2 : **Te..terimakasih banyak….review lagi ya^^

**Guest 3:** Top cof*e dong mantap ehehe OKE! Review lagi yaaa :D

**Guest 4:** Kalo Ory membaca dengan mata loh… /dikemplang. Udah dijelasin kan? Kalo kurang jelas bilang aja ya ehehe, terimakasih, review lagiiii^^

**hm:** Ini sudah dilanjut ehehe..terimakasih semangatnya yang sangat berharga neeee TTOTT review lagi hm-san! (?)

**Guest 5:** Jangan dibilang bagus banget….jangan … nanti Ory malah makin terbebani batinnya /NO. Ory usahakan cepat yaaa ehehe review lagi^^

**Nara Aowie:** Mungkin authornya suka yg ngepas (?) Gapapa kok baru review… lagian itu setimpal untuk author yang molor update seperti Ory yang nista ini *pundung di emperan kali* terimakasih banyak yaa hehe XP

***noname*:** Terimakasih yg sangatnya kebanyakan…kalo jadi silent reader Ory jadi gatau dong masih ada yg suka atau engga ehehehe…tp terserah kamu deng XP terimakasih ya!

**Guest 6:** Ini udah lanjut maaf menunggu lama ya hehehe…review lagi :)

**bayo:** Iyaa author ini papuy (pala puyeng) sihh tapi karena disemangatin terus jadinya…review lagi yah hehehe

**setiawanandy02:** terimakasih banyak yaaaa hehe oke sudah di lanjut, support author terus yaa ehehe :"D

.

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas supportnya yaaa :D Ory gaberani janji lagi karena sumpfeh Ory siboek habies di dunia nyata TTOTT /digebukin. Apalagi kalo tahun depan udah naik kelas 3 SMA ya…

Ory udah naik kelas XI Ipa btw…berhubung gaada jurusan bahasa di sekolah kecil Ory iki 3-|

Ehm mengenai chap ini kalau ada yang masih mengganjal harap maklum ya…soalnya authornya juga bikin dengan perasaan mengganjal (malah curhat-_-) dannn… sepertinya chap depan akan ada konflik baru, tapi gatau deng namanya juga ababil hehehehehe…

Sekali lagi…Terimakasih!

Let me know what do you think about this chap?

#SeribuReviewUntukOryko!^^


	6. Okaeri, Yokatta

_Matahari hampir saja menempati singgasana tertingginya, bersiap memberikan cahaya yang lebih kepada warga Konoha kala itu. Sinarnya yang menyatu dengan langit biru memasuki celah jendela kamar seorang gadis yang kini duduk termangu di meja depan ranjangnya._

_Tatapannya memandang kosong ke bawah. Manik ungu keperakkannya kian lama semakin meredup. Wajah pucatnya dan rambut indigo lurusnya yang kusut sudah cukup membuktikan betapa kacau keadaan gadis itu saat ini._

_Tak jauh dari kursi panjang tempat ia terduduk, sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi dua helai roti dan selai serta segelas susu nampak beku mendingin. Seolah benda yang diletakkan dalam nampan alumunium itu telah berada di sana selama bertahun-tahun tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun._

"_Hinata-sama," panggil seseorang seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu lalu masuk perlahan. "Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu?"_

_Hinata justru mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, membelakangi kakak sepupunya itu. Membuat Neji geram dibuatnya. "Kau sudah tidak makan tadi malam dan kau tidak sarapan hari ini. Apa kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri dan janinmu itu?"_

_Gadis itu tersentak, sontak tangannya menyentuh perut ratanya yang berisi jabang bayi kesayangannya itu. Namun ucapnya tak kunjung tiba, Hinata tetap bungkam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan bermajas dari kakak sepupunya itu. Sudah dua hari ia terkurung dalam kamar, perjodohan itu memang telah dibatalkan namun Hiashi, ayahnya, masih belum bisa menerima keadaan. Ia bahkan belum bicara pada Hinata sejak dirinya mengunci putrinya dalam kamar ini._

"_Kalau kau terus seperti ini, akan kulaporkan pada Oji-sama."_

_Hinata tetap diam, mengacuhkan Neji yang semakin geram dalam tatapan datarnya. Pria itu pun keluar dari ruang kamar Hinata tanpa menutup pintu dan ruangan itu kembali hening seperti semula. Hinata berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya—hendak menutup pintu—sebelum sebuah nyeri hebat ia rasakan pada perutnya tepat ketika ia menyentuh gagang pintunya._

"_Neji-nii…" rintihnya sambil meneruskan perjalannya ke luar kamar, mencari kakak sepupunya yang hilang entah ke mana._

"_Neji-nii… Hanabi-chan…" rintihnya menahan perih yang kian menjadi pada perut bawahnya. Hinata melanjutkan jalannya yang sempoyongan, berusaha meniti tangga untuk turun mencari siapapun penghuni rumah yang tidak terlihat satu pun batang hidungnya itu._

_Pandangan Hinata mengabur, tangga selanjutnya tak dapat lagi diraihnya dan membuatnya jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi. Tubuhnya terbalik sekian kali sebelum ia sampai pada dasar tangga, meninggalkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk di dengar Hiashi dan Neji yang berada di ruangan tak jauh dari sana._

"_Hinata-sama!"_

"_Hinata!"_

_Hiashi dan Neji segera berlari menghampiri Hinata yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Sementara darah segar mengalir dari tubuh bagian bawah Hinata ditambah luka memar di kening kanannya._

"_Otou-sama…" ringis Hinata yang berangsur hilang kesadarannya._

"_Bertahanlah, Hinata! Neji, cepat panggil ambulans!"_

**_...Breathe..._**

**.**

"_Anata doko desuka."_

**.**

**Cerita oleh**

**Ory****ko Hyuuzu ( oryschan on Twitter)**

**.**

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka."_

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka."_

**.**

**Rating**

**T+**

**.**

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—"

**.**

**Karakter Utama**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Namikaze**

.

"—_sorewa naze desuka."_

**.**

**Karakter Lainnya**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hiashi Hyuuga**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Hanabi Hyuuga**

**.**

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**."**

**.**

**Gender**

**Mistery/ Tragedy/ Romance**

**.**

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu."_

.

**Peringatan**

**Cerita ini membutuhkan 10% logika 90% perasaan.  
>MissTypo<strong>** masih bertebaran****, OOC, EYD masih cetek,**** insane-_-,**** de el el.**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca, jangan nge-**_**Flame**_**.**

**.**

"_Aitai—"_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

"—Naruto-_kun_."

.

**.**

**_...Breathe..._**

Ketiga orang itu tengah berada di dalam sebuah sedan sekarang. Dua diantaranya tidak dapat menghentikan senyum mereka—meski yang pria hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Sedang yang satu lagi—yang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi—hanya diam sambil menimpali obrolan yang terjadi sesekali.

Sakura senang. Ia tidak sabar membawa pulang lelaki yang paling pendiam saat ini itu ke hadapan sahabatnya. Tidak dapat dicegah euforia yang ia rasakan yang berefek pada khayalan-khayalan menyenangkan yang akan terjadi sekitar satu jam lagi, saat mereka sampai di Konoha.

"Jadi Naruto," Sakura terdiam sejenak saat lelaki yang dimaksud itu tidak merespon sama sekali sampai Sasuke merelakan sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk bahu orang di sampingnya itu. "Cobalah untuk mengingat setidaknya nama aslimu," ucap Sakura saat pria itu telah menoleh ke belakang—ke arahnya.

"Oh! Maaf Sakura," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang melamun tadi."

Sebuah suara terdengar, nada dering sebuah ponsel yang berasal dari tas di pangkuan Sakura. Gadis permen karet itu segera merogoh tasnya dan langsung menekan satu tombol setelah menemukan ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," mulainya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang kini meneleponnya. "Oh Hanabi-_chan_ ada apa? Apa kau sedang bersama Hinata?... Oh syukurlah… Kenapa, Hanabi?... A..apa?" seketika Sakura terlihat membeku setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Sakura benar-benar telah membeku sekarang. Tangannya seketika melemas, melepas genggaman pada ponselnya, membiarkan ponsel kesayangannya itu jatuh bebas di sisinya. Sasuke yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya, namun Sakura tak merespon, napasnya justru terlihat tidak teratur dan bahunya bergetar cukup hebat.

"Ada apa Sakura? Jawablah! Jangan seperti ini," panggil Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, frustasi melihat istrinya hanya diam tidak menanggapi panggilannya. Wanita itu tidak menangis, ia lebih terlihat syok, syok yang cukup parah. Ia menengadah sedikit, dilihatnya Naruto yang memperhatikannya dengan penasaran, dan mata onix Sasuke yang terpantul dari cermin mobil yang meliriknya sesekali dari sana. Emeraldnya kembali beralih ke Naruto, membuat perasaannya semakin campur aduk. Kemudian pandangannya tercuri ke arah depan saat dilihatnya sesuatu yang janggal.

Emerald itu membelalak. "Sasuke, awas!"

**CIIIITTTTT…**

**BRUKK!**

Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dihindari. Matanya hanya ia fokuskan pada pantulan ekspresi istrinya pada cermin untuk beberapa saat. Sehingga ia tidak melihat ada truk yang menyeberang dari arah kiri.

Onix itu kembali membuka, kepalanya sakit karena guncangan hebat yang ditimbulkan dari hentakan keras saat ia berhasil menginjak rem tadi. Tanpa menunggu merasa lebih baik, ia segera beralih ke belakang, menggapai-gapai istrinya yang teduduk setengah tersadar di tempatnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" panggilnya dengan suara rendah seraya memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih pipi pucat wanitanya itu.

"A..aku tidak apa…Sasuke… Naruto… Naruto…" racaunya sambil mencoba memfokuskan pandangan redupnya yang justru mengeluarkan air mata lebih banyak lagi.

Pria itu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura sebelum matanya membelalak melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu . "Naruto!"

**_...Breathe..._**

Hanabi berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sibuk itu dalam diam. Pikirannya tersita oleh pembicaraan tidak langsungnya dengan Sakura tadi. Wajah cantiknya kehilangan cahaya kala kakinya telah sampai di sebuah ruang rawat yang ia tinggalkan dua jam yang lalu. Dari jendela kecil pada pintu itu ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit di dalam ruangan itu. Lalu dengan sekali helaan nafas Hanabi mendorong pintu itu dan memasuki ruang rawat.

Diamnya membaur bersama sunyi yang sedari tadi tercipta. Ternyata bukan hanya ada ia dan Hinata di sini. Kakak sepupunya ternyata juga telah kembali dari makan malamnya dan ia kini tengah duduk dengan tenang di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang itu.

Hanabi tak berniat menyapa lelaki itu dan langsung menarik kursi di samping sisi ranjang kakaknya. Mata ametisnya memandangi wajah pucat kakaknya yang mirip ibunya itu. Sangat mirip bahkan sampai Hanabi merasa tengah berada pada masa lima belas tahun yang lalu dimana ia tengah menjaga almarhumah ibunya seperti ini.

Saat itu Hanabi berumur lima tahun dan kakaknya yang pendiam itu hanya bisa menatapnya dari sudut ruangan. Ia masih mengenakan seragam TK nya, Hinata bahkan masih membawa tas biola dari les musiknya. Ayahnya sudah berulang kali membujuk Hanabi untuk pulang, namun gadis kecil itu tetap bersikeras dan Hinata membantunya untuk mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja di sini, bahwa mereka justru lebih baik di sini.

Itu sudah lama sekali. Kakaknya bagaikan pengganti ibunya setelah ia kehilangan sosok seorang ibu. Kakaknya yang penyayang itu selalu ada untuknya, membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, memeluknya ketika ia menangis karena kalah berkelahi dengan temannya, memasakkan makan malam untuknya saat ayahnya pulang terlambat. Persis seperti ibunya.

"Hanabi-_chan…_" panggil sebuah suara lembut nan lemah dari arah depannya. Membuat Hanabi tersentak dan seketika menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang hampir saja terjatuh dari kelopaknya.

"_Onee-chan_ sudah sadar! _Yokatta_!"

Hinata tersenyum sebisanya, namun kepalanya terasa pening. "Kau tidak apa-apa _Onee-chan_? Atau perlu aku bangunkan Neji-_Nii_?" ucap Hanabi panik, namun tangan lembut Hinata menahan pergerakannya, wanita itu justru menggeleng lemah.

"A…apa anakku tidak apa-apa Hanabi-_chan_?"

**Glek. **

Hanabi terdiam, air ludahnya sendiri terasa pahit. Apa yang harus ia katakana pada kakaknya ini? Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia berbohong? Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia jujur, mengatakan yang sebenarnya yang tentu akan sangat menyakitkan?

"Hanabi-_chan_…jawab aku…" ucapnya lemah namun penuh ketegasan. Hanabi menimbang-nimbang, namun remasan pelan pada punggung tangannya serta tatapan memohon dari mata sembab kakaknya itu menyayat hatinya lebih dalam. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Se…sebenarnya… sebenarnya janin itu… sudah tidak ada lagi di perut _Onee-chan_…" Hanabi menunduk, tidak berani melihat reaksi dari kakak semata wayangnya itu. Cukup dengan mendengar tangisan yang perlahan keluar saja telah membuat perasaan bersalah melingkupi hatinya dan mencekramnya dengan kuat.

Seharusnya ia juga selalu ada untuk kakaknya itu. Seharusnya ialah yang berada di sampingnya kala kakaknya itu terpuruk atas kehilangan suaminya. Seharusnya ia selalu menjaga kakaknya itu, sehingga hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Atau setidaknya tidak akan seburuk ini.

Hanabi terlambat menyadari pergerakan Hinata. Wanita itu tengah mengenggam pisau yang ia temukan pada piring berisi buah di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya telah menggenggam pisau itu dan mengarahkan bagian tajamnya pada nadi karotis kirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-_kun_… dan sekarang anak kami… apa Tuhan benar-benar menginginkan kami untuk kembali?" racaunya, menyentakkan Hanabi di sampingnya.

**SYAT!**

"Hinata-_Nee,_ apa yang kau lakukan!?" Hanabi menjerit, melihat darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan kakaknya itu.

"Untuk apalagi aku hidup bila di dunia tidak ada lagi orang yang mengasihi dan kukasihi, Hanabi_-chan?_" Hinata sempat berucap sambil masih terisak sehingga suaranya kian melemah, senyumnya mengembang tipis menyembunyikan rasa perih yang ia rasakan.

Semementara darah kian memancar semakin deras dari pergelangan wanita itu, Hanabi berusaha menekannya dengan bantuan sapu tangannya. "Kau bodoh! Apa yang kau pikir telah kau lakukan? Bodoh! Hinata bodoh! Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ibu, bodoh! Payah! Aku benci kau!" racau Hanabi sambil menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hanabi…" Hinata yang melemah kembali di pembaringannya, wajah pucatnya tersenyum tulus ke wajah panik adiknya yang tengah berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya itu seolah itu hal yang lucu untuk ditonton.

"CK! BODOH! NEJI-_NII_!" Hanabi berteriak memanggil kakak sepupunya yang tadinya tengah terlelap.

"Aku menyayangimu Hanabi-_chan_…sangat."

"_Nee-chan_ bodoh! Bertahanlah! Neji-_nii_!" Hanabi kembali memanggil, menyentakkan Neji yang tadinya telah berada pada alam mimpinya. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang telah tidak sadarkan diri dengan tangan kirinnya yang tengah ditekan oleh Hanabi dengan saputangannya

"Hinata-_sama_!" ucap Neji yang seketika tersentak, ia langsung menekan-nekan bel di dekat ranjang Hinata. Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, seorang dokter dan seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu segera menangani Hinata.

"Bawa ke ruang UGD, sekarang!"

**_...Breathe..._**

Suara ambulans membahana di sepanjang jalan, memotong padatnya lalu lintas di kota Konoha. Ambulans putih itu berhenti tepat di pintu sebuah ruang UGD rumah sakit besar dengan papan nama 'Rumah Sakit Konoha' di atas gedungnya. Pintu belakang ambulan terbuka, dua orang petugas membawa turun dengan hati-hati ranjang beroda yang diatasnya berbaring seorang pria berambut kuning dengan keadaan yang cukup serius. Kemudian dua orang lainnya keluar, seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang dengan cepat mengikuti arah ranjang itu digiring. Namun kemudian mereka berhenti saat petugas menyuruh mereka untuk tetap berada di luar ruangan.

"Sakura-_Nee_,"

Wanita berambut pink itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang yang ia kenal memanggilnya. Wajahnya tidak luput dari keterkejutan, kakinya melangkah menghampiri si pemanggil. Tangisnya pecah saat ia sampai dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Hanabi-_chan_!"

"Bu…bukankah aku belum memberitahu _Nee-chan_ kalau Hinata-_nee_ dirawat di sini? Aku juga belum memberitahu kalau Hinata-_nee_ masuk UGD kan?" tanya Hanabi dengan suara pelan yang namun masih dapat terdengar di lorong sepi itu.

"Apa katamu? Hinata masuk UGD?" tanya Sakura seraya melepas pelukannya terhadap Hanabi

"I..iya _Nee-chan_…" Hanabi hanya bisa berkata demikian, tak mungkin ia katakan bahwa kakaknya itu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tadi. Namun sesuatu masih menjanggal di pikirannya. "Kalau _Nee-chan_ belum tau kenapa sudah kemari?"

"Naruto sekarat!" jawab Sakura yang kini mulai terisak, membuat Hanabi justru terjengit dalam kebingungan

Sakura yang kini berada di dekapan Sasuke hanya bisa menangis, sementara Hanabi menunggu Sasuke menjelaskan. "Ceitanya panjang."

"Kalau begitu buatlah singkat!" ucap Hanabi semakin penasaran

"Kami baru saja mengantar Naruto ke UGD," jawab Sasuke nanar

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang sedaritadi diam dalam kekhawatiran, ia memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian sampai Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Hinata selalu benar dalam perkataannya. Ia selalu tahu bahwa Naruto masih hidup, ia benar. Naruto memang masih hidup, ia terdampar di sebuah desa dengan keadaan lupa ingatan dan kami membawanya pulang kini. Namun dalam perjalanan tadi, tepat di perbatasan Konoha, mobil kami terhantam truk di bagian sebelah kiri, yaitu tepat di bagian Naruto duduk. Dan kini dia sekarat."

Neji terdiam, ia memang melihat beberapa luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Terlebih kepala Sasuke yang terbalut perban. Kemudian fokusnya kembali pada cerita tadi, tentang Naruto yang masih hidup, dan ia kini mulai menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Hinata, karena ia tidak pernah percaya kepada sepupunya itu.

"A..aku… tidak tahu…" ucap Neji terbata, kini setetas air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata kanannya mewakili rasa menyesalnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun mengerti akan perasaan adik sepupunya itu. "Hinata, bertahanlah…" lirihnya seraya menekan-nekan dada kirinya yang terasa perih, "Naruto-mu sudah pulang Hinata, bertahanlah kalian berdua."

Hanabi memeluk Neji erat, ia menangis di sana. Antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena ternyata kakak iparnya itu masih hidup namun sedih atas nasib buruk yang menimpa kedua sejoli itu. Hanabi selalu tau kalau Hinata benar-benar mencintai Naruto, dan bagaimana Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap kakaknya itu. Gadis berumur duapuluh tahun itu hanya bisa berdoa berkali-kali di dalam hati, agar semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Keluarga Hyuuga," sebuah suara berat memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hanabi dan Neji sontak menoleh dan mendapati dokter yang mereka kenal telah berada di luar ruangan yang mereka tunggui sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Dok?" tanya Neji cepat.

Dokter itu mengembangkan senyumannya dan ia menghela nafas panjang dengan cepat. "Syukurlah ia tidak kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, namun masih harus kami pantau, ia bisa kembali ke ruang rawat 24 jam lagi. Karena keadaannya belum stabil dan emosinya masih labil, hal serupa bisa saja terjadi lagi nanti."

"Jadi Hinata-_Nee_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi memastikan

"Dia belum sadarkan diri, tetapi akan baik-baik saja," jawab dokter itu membuat empat orang di hadapannya membuang nafas lega. Kemudian dokter ramah itu pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya setelah Neji tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Semoga Naruto juga baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura disertai anggukan keras dari Hanabi.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, dia kan ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-_Nee_!"

**_...Breathe..._**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan permata ametisnya yang indah. Putih adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap kedua bola mata itu. Hinata menarik napas dalam, berat, dan sesak. Ingin ia menangis sekali lagi, menangisi dirinya yang tidak juga diizinkan _Kami-sama_ untuk pergi ke surga untuk bertemu dengan ibu dan kekasih hatinya. Sebuah tangan meremas pelan jemari tanggannya, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mencari pemilik tangan tersebut dan mendapati Sakura di sana, di sampingnya.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilnya lemah

"_Ohayou_," senyum tulus mengembang dari bibir tipis pemilik mata emerald itu. Tatapan sayang seorang saudari memancar darinya, bahagia akan kepulihan sahabatnya itu setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua hari.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku…a-aku…"

"Shhtt, Hinata, jangan katakan apapun, kau masih harus banyak istirahat," potong Sakura sembari membelai surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut

"_Onee-chan_."

Hinata menoleh, mendapati wajah kesal Hanabi yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir kau ingin kemana, hah?"

"Hanabi-_chan_…"

"Kau pikir kau akan ke surga menemui ibu dan meninggalkan aku? Egois! Kau pikir mau ke sana bertemu Naruto-_Nii_? Asal kau tahu, Naruto tidak ada di sana!" teriak Hanabi dengan suara bergetar, ia memangis, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum dan berlari memeluk kakak perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Ha…Hanabi-_chan_…" Hinata berucap pelan, membuat Hanabi melepas pelukannya dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan senyum. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_ tidak ada di sana?"

Hanabi mengembangkan senyumnya, membuat alis Hinata justru tertaut lebih dalam. Gadis duapuluh tahun itu menoleh ke arah Sakura sembari tersenyum, membuat Hinata turut mengalihkan pandangan terhadapnya.

"Kau akan tahu apa maksudnya," ucap Sakura

Kembali senyum mengembang di bibir Hanabi, segera setelah sore menjelang dan Hinata sudah terlihat cukup kuat untuk sekedar duduk, ia langsung melesat ke luar ruangan dan kembali dengan cepat membawa sebuah kursi roda. Setelahnya seorang suster masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian mengizinkan Hinata keluar dengan Sakura dan Hanabi.

Sakura mendorong kursi roda Hinata, sementara Hanabi berjalan di depan mereka seolah memandu jalan. Sesampainya mereka di belokan sebuah lorong Hanabi berhenti, tepat lima meter di depan tiga orang pria yang baru menyadari kehadiran mereka. Hiashi menatap putri kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu berjalan mendekat sembali membuka mantelnya.

"Maafkan aku," ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, "kau selalu benar tetapi aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu. _Hontou ni gomenasai_," ucap Hiashi lalu memakaikan mantelnya pada Hinata dan pergi.

Neji berlari menghampiri Hinata, mencium keningnya singkat lalu tersenyum padanya. Kemudian pria jangkung itu menyusul Hiashi yang sudah menghilang di belokan.

Hinata menoleh pada pria terakhir, menuntut penjelasan. Sementara Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Kursi roda kembali di dorong oleh Sakura, tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang sepertinya sedaritadi dijaga oleh ketiga pria itu. Sakura beralih berlutut di depannya, menggenggap kedua tangan pucat Hinata dan menatapnya dalam.

"Dia ada di sana, koma selama dua hari, hampir sama sepertimu. Dia menunggumu, korbankan jiwanya yang sebenarnya masih hilang hanya untukmu. Dia masih belum mengingat apapun, tapi ia datang karenamu. Mungkin memang dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan, tapi ketahuilah, dia sangat mencintaimu."

Bagai tersengat listrik mata Hinata membulat, tatapan tak percaya memancar jelas dan ditujukan untuk wanita cantik di depannya ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Hanabi, menuntut konfirmasi, namun sedaritadi yang ada di wajah gadis itu hanya senyuman. Hinata beralih pada Sasuke, yang ternyata sedang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sasuke-_san_…" Hinata membuka mulutnya, ragu namun kemudia bersuara. "A…apa Na..Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar ada di sana?"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus lalu mengangguk pelan. "Temuilah dia."

Hinata memutar rodanya sendiri, memasuki ruangan yang masih saja berbau dan bersuasana sama dengan ruangannya tadi. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup seiring dengan semakin jelasnya objek yang ada di hadapannya. Hatinya mencelos, Hinata tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Melihat sosok yang kini terbaring itu saja sudah membuatnya sebahagia ini, membuatnya lupa bahwa kini ia tengah memacu kursi rodanya, menggapai pinggir ranjang rumah sakit.

"Naruto-_kun_."

Di sana Naruto terbaring lemah, alat bantu nafas berada di hidungnya, di pergelangan kirinya terdapat selang infus sama seperti yang ada pada pergelangan kiri Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang agar bisa berada lebih dekat dengan kekasih hatinya. Bibir ranumnya tersenyum pada sososk tampan yang tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggilnya lagi, tangan pucat Hinata meraih wajah tan yang dirindukannya itu, membelainya dengan sayang. "Naruto-_kun_ ini aku, bangunlah. Aku disini. Aku selalu di sini. Aku tahu kau akan pulang."

"Aku selalu tahu kau akan pulang, meski bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini," Hinata tertawa masam, "tapi aku bersyukur kau pulang."

Ia berhenti, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Dibaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Naruto, membuatnya bisa merasakan detak jantung suaminya dengan jelas. Hinata tersenyum, menyamankan posisinya seperti itu.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mengingatku, asal kau berada di sisiku, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Kita akan kembali lagi seperti dulu, Naruto-_kun_. Kita akan melanjutkan kehidupan bahagia kita yang sempat tertunda dengan…," ucapannya terhenti, air mata justru mengalir di pipinya. Hinata terisak, meremas lengan baju suaminya itu untuk melampiaskan rindunya yang tertahan, juga laranya yang terpendam.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mempertahankan anak kita, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menarik nafas, terdiam sejenak untuk sekedar kembali mendengarkan detak jantung suaminya. "Aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik... Naruto-_kun_, gomenasai."

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_."

**_...Breathe..._**

Hal yang pertama kali didengarnya adalah degup jantung seseorang. Degup jantung yang terdengar stabil dan berirama, membawanya kembali pada kesadaran dan membangunkannya dengan damai. Mata ungu pucat itu kembali terbuka,mendapati tubuhnya masih setengah tertelungkup di atas tubuh Naruto yang masih nyaman dengan tidurnya. Kakinya yang menggantung di pinggir ranjang rumah sakit terasa kesemutan, meminta sang pemilik untuk berpindah ke posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, dan mendapati dirinya terkena pening ringan sebelum dirinya mampu mengendalikan diri dan kembali sadar seutuhnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya masih terbuai dalam mimpi, Hinata tersenyum semetara air mata turun ke pipinya, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Menatap rembulan yang hilang timbul di balik awan hitam, membawa musim gugur pergi untuk digantikan musim yang baru. Hinata membawa satu tangan Naruto dalam genggaman kedua tangannya, seolah membawa lelaki itu menatap rembulan bersamanya.

"Kau lihat bulan itu? Bulan itu menandakan musim baru, tahun ini musim dingin datang lebih terlambat dari seharusnya. Apa mungkin dia menunggumu? Salju pertama di musim dingin, tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya?" Hinata menoleh, tersenyum lalu kembali menatap tangan yang ia bawa dalam genggamannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau ingat kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunku? Apakah kau akan bangun untuk itu?" Hinata kembali bertanya, membelai tangan suaminya dengan sayang. Ia kembali menoleh, lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih berbaring. "Tidak masalah kalau pun kau tidak mengingatnya, asalkan kau bangun saat hari ulang tahunku besok, aku sudah akan sangat bahagia, Naruto-kun."

Hinata mulai terisak, memainkan irama memilukan dari pita suaranya yang serak. Cairan bening itu jatuh lebih banyak sekarang, namun ia membiarkannya, berharap lelaki di sampingnya ini akan membantunya menghapus air mata itu dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia tidak tahan, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali membaringkan wajahnya di atas dada Naruto, meredam isakannya di sana terasa lebih baik baginya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun lagi, Naruto-_kun_. Ada kamu di sini pun sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur. Aku mencintaimu tidak peduli kalau kau bahkan tidak mengingat namaku. Tidakkah itu cukup bagimu untuk mengerti?"

Saat itu, Hinata merasakan sesuatu mendekap pinggangnya dan membelainya hingga punggung, lalu mengusap rambut indigo panjangnya, membuat mata Hinata membelalak seketika.

"Ini sudah hari ulang tahunmu, Hinata_-chan._"

Hinata menegakkan posisinya, mendapati wajah yang selama ini tertidur telah menampakkan kembali kelereng birunya yang sayu. Wajah itu tersenyum padanya, ditambah dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menangkup pinggang ramping Hinata, membuatnya tidak bisa menegak terlalu jauh.

"Naruto-_kun_…" bisik Hinata tidak percaya. "Ka…kau sudah bangun?"

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, aku terbangun dan mendapatimu tertidur di atasku," jawab Naruto, membuat Hinata bingung dibuatnya. "Kau lebih ringan daripada terakhir kau menindihku seperti itu, _Hime_," lanjutnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Ka…kau ingat?"

Naruto mengganti senyum jahilnya dengan senyuman tulus, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk sehingga kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas ranjang kecil itu. Tangan tannya yang tadi berada di pinggang Hinata beralih ke sisi wajah wanita berparas manis itu, membawa mata ametis kesayangannya untuk menatapnya dalam.

"Ya, Hinata, aku ingat."

Saat itu juga, Hinata jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan suaminya.

**_...Breathe..._**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 7

"Hei, kemarilah…"

"Sialan kau bocah! Kupikir aku akan kehilangan separuh hidupku selamanya!"

"Bisa tolong bawa dia ke pangkuanku? Aku gemas melihatnya tingkahnya itu."

"Tidak, kaulah yang ilusi bagiku."

"Pergi! Aku benci kalian semua!"

"Oh, dia akan baik-baik saja di rumah sakit jiwa sana."

"Aku masih kedinginan, kau harus menghangatkanku dari dalam."

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

**AN:**

Gomenasai goemanasi goemasasi gomenasaiiiii :(((

Sudah berapa lama Ory gak update ya? SATU TAHUN LEBIH! Dan kalian MASIH SETIA MENUNGGU? Ahahaha sugoi~ :( Habis mau gimana lagi, ternyata kelas 2 SMA lebih sibuk dari kelas 1 gara-gara aktif di banyak organisasi, jadi bener-bener lupa sama hobi lama yang menyenangkan serta mengasah imajinasi dan kepuasan batin ini #plakk

Mungkin kalian yang seorang pemimpi dan pengkhayal pernah merasakan punya ide tp gabisa menuangkannya dalam tulisan jadi cuma bikin semacem 'film' di otak dan itu sangat menyenangkan! Kalo aja ada alat yang bisa merubah pikiran jadi tulisan tanpa harus ngetik, Ory udah bikin satu series yg baru tuh-_- Tapi lebih baik kyk gitu sih, seenggaknya pas jauh dari hp atau laptop bisa bikin 'fanfic' sendiri di otak haha…. daripada punya kesempatan nulis tp gaada ide, berasa orang linglung yg buka laptop tanpa hasil apapun #SukaDukaAuthor banget.

Dan ya sekarang Ory udh kelas 3 tapi kaliini SMA, haha jadi berasa banget cepetnya yaa perasaan fict kemaren curhatnya baru kelas 3 SMP… I grow up fast or time goes quickly? Dan tahun depan (semoga) Ory udah kuliah dan (semoga bisa) dapet jurusan kedokteran, kyk apa yg Ory cita-citakan sejak kecil wkwk doakan yaaa :) Ory janji akan selalu nyempetin post cerita yaa minimal satu tahun satu judul laah

Btw, Ory ngeliat Author-author yang dulu aktif banget jadi gak berkarya lagi jadi sedih sendiri, kyk para senior yang dulu ngebimbing Ory pertama kali, padahal karya-karyanya menakjubkan dan jadi sumber inspirasi. Kemana mereka? Apa mereka sudah bisa lebih show up ke media yang lebih besar dari ffn? Apa mereka lupa sama ffn karena dunia nyatanya sudah mengalahkan dunia imajinasinya karena udah dewasa? Ngebayanginnya aja udh bikin Ory enggan buat beranjak dewasa.. Karena kebanyakan author kan usia transisi yaa yg imajinasinya kuat dan kemampuan pun udah ada, kalo anak SD udah punya intelektual tinggi setinggi imajinasinya mungkin dunia tulis menulis akan dipenuhi oleh anak-anak. Tapi yaa kayak yg td Ory bilang, mungkin mereka cuma bisa menuangkan itu di otak karena gakbisa menuangkannya dalam bentuk konkret. Emang sih tiap tahun pasti ada author baru, tapi yaa kyk yg dibilang sama Einstein, imajinasi lebih penting daripada kecerdasan! Imajinasi itu gabisa mati dia cuma tertidur dan harus dibangunkan, harusnya para author ffn juga begitu dong

Maaf terlalu banyak pidato yah aha maklum lah kan kita udah satu tahun lebih ga ketemu yaa walaupun hampir tiap minggu Ory pasti nyempetin baca ff siih hehe

Dan terakhir, khusus buat mereka yang jadi sumber power dan cambuk supaya Ory gak menyerah sama cerita ini dan mangkat dari ffn :D

Big thanks buat hanazonorin444, JumAwan, JihanFitrina-chan, huddexxx69, uzumakimahendra4, viii-chan, naruto lover, NHL-forever afterrr, LavenderBlueSky, LavenderBlueSky, orchideeumi, gece, Algojo, XXX, -chan, aftu-kun, ARASHI, , LotuS-Mein319, BlackKnight92, ari, andypraze, Tetsu, maulamstrong, fumiko, Darren, Haru-ttebayo, shiro19uzumaki, , Konishi Yuhi, , narin, ana darren shan, tuteja hikari, rin mitsuki, dan para Guest lainnya. yang udah review chap 5 kmrn, maafkan karena review kalian gabisa Ory balas, tp Ory amat sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua huhuh sampe terharu Kalianlah sumber semangat author menyedihkan ini. SUMPAH! HONTOU NI ARIGATOU!

Dan jangan khawatir, cerita ini akan selesai, akan Ory selesaiin bagaimanapun caranya, tidak peduli kalian akan menunggunya atau tidak, Ory akan menyelesaikannya demi kalian dan NaruHina! YOSH!

C u!


	7. Meet Up

_Sinar lampu di atasnya menyilaukan pandangannya. Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan untuk bisa menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang datang. Berhasil membuka kelopak matanya dengan sempurna, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping kanannya dan mendapati dinding kosong yang putih bersih. Dialihkan padangannya ke kiri dan hanya tirai putih yang dapat dilihatnya membentang hingga di depan ranjang yang ditidurinya._

_Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan menyentuh keningnya lalu memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Mimpi yang indah. Bahkan terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Kini Hinata bahkan tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun seperti biasanya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan segala halusinasi itu, ia ingin mencoba kembali hidup dalam kenyataan. Walaupun kenyataan untuk hidup tanpa kekasihnya adalah hal sulit baginya._

_Suara pintu terbuka dari sisi kiri menyita perhatiannya, namun tetap Hinata tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena tirai yang menghalangi. Hinata hanya bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan orang itu dari suara derap kakinya yang kemudian berhenti tepat di sisi lain tirai itu._

"_Kau sudah bangun?" suara wanita, suara Sakura, dan tidak ada respon setelah itu. Hinata juga yakin Sakura tidak berbicara padanya. "Kenapa? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?" suara Sakura lagi terdengar cemas dan kali ini terdengar samar-samar suara erangan._

"_Diamlah Sakura, mungkin dia tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata dan membuatnya cemas," suara lain yang agak jauh menginterupsi, dan Hinata yakin itu suara Sasuke._

"_Ah benar Hinata, mungkin saja dia sudah—"_

"—_Sakura-chan?" tidak tahan dengan keingintahuannya, Hinata memanggil Sakura dan mendapati suasana hening seketika._

_Tirai putih itu kemudian digeser dan Hinata mendapati dirinya melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di balik tirai rumah sakit itu. Samar-samar ia melihat siluet Naruto di sana. Sakura menghampirinya, memberikan ucapan selamat pagi dan tersenyum padanya. Hinata mendudukan dirinya dibantu oleh Sakura, menjawab seadanya saat Sakura menanyakan keadaannya dan justru balik bertanya apakah semuanya baik-baik saja—yang kemudian dibalas anggukan antusias dari Sakura._

"_Semua lebih dari baik, Hinata, kau tahu?" senyum Sakura padanya, "kau pasti memiliki mimpi yang indah semalam."_

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? "Aku memang memimpikan Naruto-kun semalam, Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum miris, ia rasa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sahabatnya ini. "Aku bermimpi terbangun dan mendapati dia mengingatku."_

"_Gadis bodoh," Sakura terkekeh dan mencubit gemas hidung Hinata._

"_Sakura menyingkirlah, aku ingin melihat istriku!" sebuah suara menginterupsi dan Hinata yakin itu bukan suara Sasuke. Ia yakin itu suara Naruto, namun ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu respon Sakura yang terlihat terganggu. Apakah Sakura mendengarnya juga?_

"_Ya ya baiklah suaminya Hinata," Sakura tertawa sembari memposisikan dirinya menjauh dari Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata melihat sosok di balik punggung Sakura tadi. Kemudian ametisnya mendapati seorang pria yang kepalanya berbalut perban kini sedang terduduk di ranjang sebelah dan menatapnya dengan sayang._

"_Ohayou, Hinata."_

"_Na…Naru…"_

**_...Breathe..._**

**.**

"_Anata doko desuka."_

**.**

**Cerita oleh**

**Ory****ko Hyuuzu ( oryschan on Twitter)**

**.**

"_Anata_ o_genki desuka."_

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

"_Dare ni kikeba ii nodesuka."_

**.**

**Rating**

**T+**

**.**

"Ne, korewa anata no yakusoku towa chigaimasuyo—"

**.**

**Karakter Utama**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Namikaze**

.

"—_sorewa naze desuka."_

**.**

**Karakter Lainnya**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Hiashi Hyuuga**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Hanabi Hyuuga**

**Shion**

**Jiraya**

**Tsunade**

**.**

"Kokoro kara kimi no koto wo aishiteru**."**

**.**

**Gender**

**Mistery/ Tragedy/ Romance**

**.**

"_Oyobi, kimi wo eien ni aisuru to kami ni chikaimasu."_

.

**Peringatan**

**Cerita ini membutuhkan 10% logika 90% perasaan.  
>MissTypo<strong>** masih bertebaran****, OOC, EYD masih cetek,**** insane-_-,**** de el el.**

**Chapter ini akan sangat panjaaang sekali, so enjoy!**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca, jangan nge-**_**Flame**_**.**

**.**

"_Aitai—"_

.

**Selamat Membaca!**

.

"—Naruto-_kun_."

.

**.**

**_...Breathe..._**

"Hei, kemarilah..."

Hinata masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, matanya bahkan tidak ia lepaskan dari sosok yang tersenyum padanya itu. Samar-samar seolah jiwanya telah terbang kesana untuk memeluk sosok itu namun raganya masih tetap diam tidak beranjak sedikit pun.

**BRAKK!**

"NARUTO!"

Keheningan ruangan itu dipecahkan oleh hentakan keras pintu dan teriakan seorang wanita dengan rambut merah menyalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu segera menarik kerah baju pasien yang berada di ranjang terdekat, membentaknya, dan membawa lelaki itu ke dekapannya.

"Sialan kau bocah! Kupikir aku akan kehilangan separuh hidupku selamanya!"

Lalu suasana hening seketika.

Sasuke dan Sakura _sweatdropped_, dan Hinata yang berada di ranjang sebelahnya masih terdiam mendapati perhatian sosok itu sudah tidak terpaku padanya lagi, seolah ia yakin ini hanya sebuah mimpi.

"_O..Okaa-san_?" cicit Naruto pelan, lalu sebuah suara isakan terdengar dan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh lalu mengusap rambut ibunya yang tengah menangis dalam dekapannya seperti anak kecil. "_Tadaima, Kaa-san_."

"_O..Okaeri-ttebane_," balas Kushina ditambah dengan rengekan keras darinya.

"_Okaa-chan_," panggilan Hinata menyita perhatian Kushina. Wanita itu segera tersadar dan langsung menegakkan dirinya, lalu menghampiri Hinata untuk memeluknya dengan cepat.

"_Arigatou, Hina-chan_!" kini balik Kushina merengek di dekapan Hinata, "kau selalu benar dan aku telah meragukanmu, _gomenne_!"

"_Okaa-chan_, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan? Kumohon jangan menangis," pinta Hinata pada Kushina yang masih terisak di pelukannya. Kushina kemudian menurut dan kembali berdiri tegak lalu menghapus air matanya yang telah banyak mengalir saking bahagianya.

"_Kami-sama,_ terimakasih.. aku sangat bahagia akhirnya mereka Kau persatukan kembali," ucap Kushina sembari meraih tangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang tersenyum pada Hinata mendapati gadis itu hanya terdiam memandangi dirinya. "Hinata-_chan_, _doushite_? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata masih saja memandangi Naruto, lalu kemudian beralih pada Kushina yang juga memandanginya. "_O..okaa-chan_, a..apa kau juga melihat Naruto-_kun_ di sana?" tanya Hinata pelan karena ragu.

"_Na..nani_?" keterkejutan Naruto tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi, begitu juga dengan Kushina. Ruangan itu hening seketika dan kedua genggaman tangan Kushina lepas.

Sakura yang menyadari hal ini menatap Hinata iba. Gadis itu masih saja berpikir bahwa ia hanya berhalusinasi dan itu berarti yang membuat Hinata tadi bercerita bahwa kenyataan yang terjadi semalam adalah mimpinya. Namun sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, tawa Kushina segera meledak.

"Kau ini bicara apa, _Hina-chan_? Tentu saja aku juga melihatnya! Kau pikir dia ini hantu, _ne_?"

"Kemarilah Hinata, pukul aku jika kau tidak percaya," ucap Naruto ikut terkekeh bersama ibunya.

Hinata masih terdiam, ia masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pikirannya kosong dan kini dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya selain pada Naruto yang masih saja menertawainya. Kepingan masa lalu berputar di benaknya, serasa dadanya berdesir hangat dan ada berjuta kupu-kupu mengisi perutnya saat melihat tawa itu di wajah kekasihnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, ia rindu, sangat rindu…

"Hinata kenapa diam saja? Ayo kemari, sayang," ucap Naruto dengan senyum menggoda dan Kushina langsung menjitak Naruto yang berani berkata seperti itu pada menantunya.

Kembali memori itu berputar dan adegan ibu dan anak itu meluluhkan seluruh pertahanan diri yang telah ia bangun sejak dulu. Melihat Naruto yang bersenda gurau dengan ibunya, perasaan bahagia itu menyeruak dalam dadanya membuat Hinata menitikkan air mata tanpa ia sadari.

"Demi _Kami-sama_, Hinata, kenapa malah menangis?" ucap Naruto saat perhatiannya kini kembali fokus pada Hinata. "Bisa tolong bawa dia ke pangkuanku? Aku gemas melihatnya tingkahnya itu."

Sakura segera menyenggol bahu Sasuke yang langsung mengerti maksud istrinya itu. Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan sekali gerakan dan memindahkannya ke pangkuan Naruto. Sementara Sakura membantu menggeser tiang infus Hinata.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari istriku, _teme_!" dengus Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn. _Douitasimashite_, _dobe_."

Sakura segera menarik Kushina dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua saja di sana. Memanggil kembali hening dalam ruang rawat inap itu dan hanya bunyi napas mereka berdua dan suara jarum jam yang tidak pernah berhenti beputar.

"Hei," ucap Naruto lembut sembari menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata dengan perlahan. Gadis itu masih saja menatapi wajah Naruto, membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa menatapnya balik dengan gemas menunggu hingga makhluk cantik di depannya ini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_.." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hm?" responnya seraya meraih kedua tangan Hinata di atas pangkuan wanitanya.

"A..apa.. mereka semua benar-benar bisa melihatmu?" tanya Hinata pelan dan ragu.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang istrinya bicarakan, namun ia tersenyum dan mengusap kedua tangan Hinata dengan lembut, mencoba menciptakan kehangatan di sana. "Tentu saja."

"Itu artinya… kali ini kau bukanlah ilusi?" tanya Hinata lagi tanpa menghilangkan kontak mata diantara mereka.

Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya hanya untuk berkata dengan seluruh jiwanya. "Tidak, kaulah yang ilusi bagiku."

"Naruto-_kun_, aku serius!" hentak Hinata dengan putus asa, seolah ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Aku serius Hinata, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu tadi malam bahwa aku sudah ingat semuanya?" jawab Naruto tetap tenang.

Hinata terdiam, _jadi yang semalam itu nyata? _Senyumnya sedikit terkembang sebelum kemudian ia menerjang masuk ke dalam dekapan Naruto dan kembali terisak di sana. "Kau sungguh nyata, kan? Bukan ilusi seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, kan?"

"Aku nyata Hinata, aku di sini bersamamu sekarang," jawab Naruto cepat dan kemudian membalas pelukan istrinya dengan erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Jangan lagi pergi saat aku membuka mataku kembali."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Jangan datang dan pergi dari pandanganku seenaknya lagi."

"Aku berjanji," Naruto berkata dan kemudian teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sakura saat berada dalam perjalanan kemari—sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi—dan kemudian mengerti akan sikap Hinata saat ini. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu, selama berada di desa itu dengan ingatanku yang hilang, aku selalu memimpikanmu. Walaupun pada saat itu aku tidak tahu kau itu siapa, aku selalu memimpikan hal yang begitu nyata bersamamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang mulai mereda isakannya.

"Sungguh. Aku bermimpi merayakan ulangtahunku denganmu, bermimpi bercumbu denganmu, menggodamu di pagi hari, menyambutmu pulang dari berolahraga, dan kau bahkan menusukku dengan pisau—aku lupa kenapa. Lalu aku semakin lelah dengan semua pertanyaan di benakku, aku selalu memimpikan orang yang sama tanpa aku ketahui kenapa. Namun sekarang aku tahu, Hinata."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu untuk bertemu pandang satu sama lain. Naruto mendapati Hinata menatapnya penuh tanya. Namun kemudian matanya melebar dan seolah pertanyaannya itu telah terjawab dengan jelas sekarang. "Naruto-_kun_, mimpi-mimpimu itu…"

"Ya, Hinata," Naruto kembali menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipi porselen istrinya itu. "Kita tidak pernah benar-benar berpisah. Kau datang dalam mimpi-mimpiku, dan aku datang dalam ilusi-ilusimu."

**_...Breathe..._**

"Pergi! Aku benci kalian semua!"

**BRAKK!**

Ketenangan desa Fukuko terganggu semenjak kedatangan tiga orang Hyuuga di sana. Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi hanya bisa mengernyit kesal mendapati perlakuan gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sangat tidak sopan itu. Jiraya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya lagi berniat untuk mengajari anak satu-satunya itu tentang sopan santun, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Tsunade yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nanti saja, kita masih ada tamu di sini, Jiraya," ucap wanita paruh baya itu yang kemudian disetujui oleh Jiraya.

"Maafkan atas sikap putriku, dia menjadi sangat tempramental semenjak kehilangan Toru, kekasihnya. Seperti yang telah kuceritakan tadi, Toru bahkan tidak ditemukan jasadnya," ucap Jiraya sembari menunduk, merasa malu atas kesalahan yang selama ini dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura dan Sasuke, Jiraya-_san_, dan aku bisa saja menjebloskanmu ke penjara sekarang juga atas tuduhan penyekapan dan penyembunyian identitas," ucap Hiashi yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Terlebih lagi Jiraya dan Tsunade, mereka mengerti betul akan konsekuensi ini sejak awal. Namun kebahagiaan Shion lah yang mereka utamakan saat itu dan mereka tidak lagi memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Tapi ternyata naluri semua ayah pastilah sama, yang kau lakukan untuk kebahagiaan putrimu juga aku lakukan untuk kebahagiaan putriku. Oleh karena itu, kumohon maafkan aku, Jiraya-_san_," ucap Hiashi sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Apa maksudmu Hiashi-_san_?" tanya Jiraya tidak mengerti.

Hiashi kembali menegakkan duduknya dan menoleh ke arah Neji di sampingnya, kemudian Neji mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen berisikan surat-surat keterangan.

"Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku tidak pernah berhenti mencari keberadaan Naruto di sungai itu. Aku selalu berharap menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup walaupun kecil kemungkinannya. Hinata semakin menderita karena kehilangan suaminya dan aku sebagai ayahnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Pada hari pertama pencarian, tim langsung menemukan sesosok mayat yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, aku sangat bahagia saat itu dan kebahagiaanku luntur begitu saja saat tim otopsi menyatakan bahwa itu bukanlah Naruto. Pencarian kembali dilanjutkan hingga hari keenam namun hasilnya nihil. Tapi aku selalu berjanji pada Hinata akan menemukan Naruto untuknya, dan mayat itu masih tersimpan di rumah sakit karena belum ada yang mengklaimnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli mayat itu dan menyatakan bahwa dia adalah Naruto agar Hinata yakin bahwa suaminya memang sudah meninggal dan hal itu akan mengurangi beban di hatinya."

"Tapi Hinata selalu tahu bahwa mayat itu bukanlah Naruto dan firasatnya selalu benar bahwa suaminya itu masih hidup, di sini, di desa ini," lanjut Neji karena Hiashi sudah kehilangan kata-katanya. "Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan ini, Jiraya-_san_. Tapi berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, mayat itu terbukti adalah Toru. Kami sungguh minta maaf karena telah mengklaimnya dan menguburnya tanpa sepengetahuan kalian semua."

Jiraya terdiam dan Tsunade terisak namun tidak ada raut kesal di wajah mereka. Tsunade justru berulang kali mengucap syukur kepada _Kami-sama_ dalam isakannya. Ia bersyukur bahwa setidaknya mayat keponakannya itu telah dikubur secara layak dan nasibnya tidak seburuk yang orang-orang katakana—bahwa Toru terkubur di dasar sungai atau di perut predator sungai.

"TORU-_KUUN_!"

Mereka semua tersentak saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar Shion rubuh begitu saja dan menampakkan sosok Shion terduduk di lantai dengan keadaan amat kacau. Wajahnya memerah dan penuh dengan air mata, rambutnya berantakan dan tangisnya pecah dengan suara yang serak. Gadis itu bangkit dan menerjang untuk meraih kerah baju Neji yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Dasar kau pembunuh! KAU MEMBUNUH TORU KU!" teriak Shion sembari mengguncang Neji dengan keras.

"Shion! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia! Shion!" bentak Jiraya dengan penuh amarah menghadapi tingkah putrinya yang semakin menjadi. Hiashi hanya bisa diam melihat keadaan Shion, membuat ia teringat akan Hinata putrinya. Hiashi mengerti bahwa Shion pasti tertekan sama seperti betapa tertekannya Hinata dulu. Ia bisa saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang lain bila dia dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Dengar, Shion atau siapapun namamu, aku bisa membantumu jika kau lepaskan aku," ucap Neji berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Pembohong! Aku tahu kalian semua berusaha memisahkanku dengan Toru-_kun_! KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU, BRENGSEK!"

**PLAK!**

"Neji! Apa yang—" Hiashi meredam keterkejutannya begitu mendaparti Shion terdiam di hadapan Neji. Seolah tersadar, Shion menangis sesegukan dan memeluk orang yang telah menamparnya itu dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita seperti Hinata. Tenanglah Shion, kami semua tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Neji dengan lembut, membuat isakan Shion perlahan terhenti.

"Toru-_kun_… _aishiteru_," ucap Shion lemah lalu berhenti karena kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Ini hanya akan membuatnya tertidur sebentar," ucap Hanabi setelah dengan diam-diam menginjeksikan cairan penenang pada Shion. "Shion-_san_ harus dirawat, Jiraya-_san_."

"Maksudmu dirawat?" tanya Jiraya cemas sembari membawa putrinya ke gendongannya.

"Jika dibiarkan dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang lain," jawab Hanabi.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membantu perawatan Shion hingga jiwanya kembali stabil. Namun semua kembali lagi padamu, Jiraya-_san_, aku tidak akan memaksamu karena kau yang tau apa yang terbaik untuk putrimu sendiri," ucap Hiashi penuh penegasan dan berharap Jiraya akan setuju dengannya.

Jiraya menoleh pada Tsunade dan mendapati wanita itu hanya mengangguk sembari menahan isak dari bibirnya. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan membawa Shion dalam dekapannya.

**_...Breathe..._**

Malam menjelang, suasana masih saja sepi di ruang rawat Hinata dan Naruto. Masih mereka berdua di sana. Seolah yang lain sengaja menjauhi tempat itu untuk membiarkan mereka melepas rindu mereka berdua saja. Hinata dan Naruto kini berbaring di sisi satu sama lain, berbagi cerita dan duka selama mereka berpisah. Berbagi tawa yang lebih sering dikeluarkan Naruto, dan tangis yang didominasi oleh Hinata. Naruto sampai kewalahan untuk menghentikan bibir Hinata yang terus saja mengeluarkan isakan, sampai ia harus menciuminya dan mengancam akan terus melakukannya kalau Hinata tidak berhenti terisak.

"_Anata_…," panggil Hinata pelan sembari memainkan jarinya di atas dada bidang Naruto.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu di saat begini, Hinata," ujar Naruto menahan semburat tipis di pipinya karena desir hangat yang dirasakan saat Hinata melakukan semua itu padanya.

"E..eh?_ Doushite_?" tanya Hinata polos

"Aku jadi teringat malam pertama kita tahu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu seperti waktu itu—_ittai_!"

"Mesum!" seru Hinata sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto. Namun kemudian justru tersenyum saat yang diomeli justru terkekeh padanya. "_Ano.. _apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanyanya kemudian sambil memandnagi perban yang membalut kepala pirang suaminya.

"Hm? Sedikit. Setidaknya tidak sesakit kemarin malam saat aku pertama kali terbangun dan mendapati wajah tertidurmu di atas tubuhku," Naruto menyeringai menatap Hinata yang memerah sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Malam itu kau terus berbicara padaku, kan? Saat itu rasanya suaramu masuk seperti ribuan sengatan listrik yang menerjang otakku dan memori tentangmu berputar begitu saja. Saat itulah aku terbangun dan ingat semuanya."

Hinata tertawa pelan dan kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. "Seperti di novel-novel saja hihi. Tapi syukurlah ini nyata, _Kami-sama_."

Naruto baru saja akan membalas pelukan Hinata saat suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Hinata melepas pelukannya. Mereka segera bangkit untuk duduk dan Hinata menurunkan kakinya, hendak kembali ke ranjangnya sebelum tangan Naruto menahan perutnya untuk tetap disana bersamanya.

"Masuk!" ucap Naruto, membuat Hinata tidak punya kesempatan untuk protes.

Namun tiba-tiba seluruh listrik padam, keadaan menjadi gelap gulita dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Naruto menjadi protektif dan mengeratkan sebelah tangannya pada perut ramping Hinata di sampingnya.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata, mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan meraba-raba di tengah kegelapan untuk mendapatkan suaminya.

"Tenang Hinata, tunggu di sini. Akan kucari tau apa masalahnya," ucapnya sembari menarik Hinata kembali terduduk di ranjangnya dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari bantuan.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu! Jangan pergi!" Hinata berusaha menyusul, namun tiang infus yang selangnya terhubung pada salah satu pergelangan tangannya menahan usahanya itu. Kini ia hanya bisa menahan tangis saat mendengar derap kaki Naruto dan bunyi roda tiang infusnya yang tetap meninggalkannya. Kini Hinata hanya bisa meringkuk menahan cemas dan berdoa atas keselamatan suaminya.

Lama Hinata menunggu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan kembali dan itu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Hinata belum sempat meminta Naruto untuk berjanji akan kembali. Keadaan sedikit gaduh dan ia tidak tahu situasi seperti apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Baginya dan hal seperti ini membunuhnya dalam ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto lagi! Hinata tidak akan sanggup menanggung beban yang sama seperti kemarin!

Ia terisak lagi, sekeras apapun Hinata menahannya tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri dari ketakutan terbesarnya yang membuatnya menangis. Dirasakannya sebuah tangan besar mengangkat wajahnya dan berikutnya bibirnya telah terpangut dengan lembut, membuatnya terkejut dan semakin takut secara bersamaan. Namun Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa rasa bibir yang sangat dikenalnya ini, dan cara mencium yang sangat familiar ini yang selalu tidak dapat ia tolak.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menghukummu jika kau menangis lagi," ucap orang itu saat melepaskan ciuman mereka.

**CKLIK!**

"_Otanjoubi Omedetto_ Hinata!" sorak banyak suara di depannya saat listrik tiba-tiba kembali menyala dan mata Hinata menjadi silau karena tidak dapat menyesuaikan cahaya yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu. Namun hal pasti yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah Naruto yang menyengir padanya, membuat emosinya memuncak dan ia langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dengan erat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Hinata, ini kejutan untukmu, lihatlah," ucap Naruto tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun. Ia justru melepas rangkulan protektif istrinya dan membawa Hinata melihat kejutan yang mereka buat untuknya.

Di sana, ia melihat Hanabi membawakan kue ulang tahun yang sederhana dengan dihiasi lilin-lilin yang bersinar. Di samping kanan dan kirinya, ada Sasuke dan Neji membentangkan kertas ucapan selamat ulangtahun di atas kepala Hanabi. Di sisi Sasuke dan Neji, Sakura dan Kushina memegang confetti dan menyalakannya hingga mengeluarkan kertas yang seolah jatuh dari langit. Selain itu juga ada Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Matsuri, Ino, Lee, Sai, Shino yang membawa balon hadiah mereka masing-masing. Di sisi lain, Hiashi hanya berdiri di sana dan memelototi Naruto atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada putrinya, dan Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran pada mertuanya itu.

"_Minna, arigatou_," Hinata menatap mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik lengan Naruto agar duduk di sampingnya sembari teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Naruto-_kun_, aku tahu kepalamu masih sakit," bisik Hinata pada suaminya.

Naruto terkekeh dan menurut untuk duduk karena pernyataan Hinata memang benar adanya dan ia memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dihadapan istrinya itu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Hinata saat nyanyian selesai dan kue itu sudah ada di depannya sekarang. Mata Hinata menelusuri wajah mereka satu per satu namun tidak ada yang mengaku dan justru Hanabi yang angkat bicara.

"Jangan kaget ya _Nee-chan_, tapi ini semua memang serba dadakan dan semuanya adalah ide Naruto-_niisan_," ucap Hanabi yang di balas _deathglare_ oleh Naruto yang kemudian dibalas lagi dengan lewetan Hanabi.

"Oh jadi suamiku yang jahat ini pelakunya?" ujar Hinata sembari mencubit pinggang Naruto tepat di sampingnya.

"_Ittai_! Hinata-_chan_, ini memang ideku tapi yang menjalankan rencananya Sakura, kau kan tahu sendiri seharian ini aku selalu bersamamu," jawab Naruto, membela dirinya dengan menyalahkan Sakura.

"Ya memang aku yang menjalankannya, Hinata," aku Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

Hinata menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata berbinar dan bersedekap, "_arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

"_Na..Nani_!?" protes Naruto atas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya dan tatapan sinis Sakura padanya. Namun sebelum Naruto protes lebih lanjut, Hanabi segera memulai menyanyikan lagu tiup lilin untuk Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata untuk mengucapkan harapannya sebelum memadamkan api-api itu.

Mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati sembari memejamkan matanya, Hinata lalu mengajak Naruto untuk meniup lilin itu bersama. Namun setelah lilin-lilin itu padam, Naruto justru mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium sisi bibir Hinata yang masih sedikit mengerucut dan meninggalkan pipi-pipi Hinata yang kemerahan karenanya.

"Naruto-_kun no hentai_!" jerit Hinata setelah menyadari situasi, lalu secara membabi buta memukuli lengan Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa sembari menahan tangan-tangan istrinya, membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati adegan suami-istri itu. Beberapa orang langsung mengerubungi Matsuri yang ternyata menangkap adegan itu dalam kamera digitalnya.

"Ugh!" Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya dan hal itu justru mengundang Naruto untuk mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

"Istriku ini memang sangat manis!"

Dan semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ melihat Naruto yang tidak ada habis-habisnya menggoda Hinata seperti itu.

**_...Breathe..._**

Keadaan sudah kembali tenang di ruang inap Naruto dan Hinata tepat pada pukul sembilan malam itu. Hanya tersisa keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Namikaze di sana—Hanabi dan Kushina yang duduk di ranjang Hinata, serta Neji dan Hiashi yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Teman-teman mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan mendengar cerita tentang Naruto dari Sakura saja, karena mereka khawatir Naruto dan Hinata masih butuh istirahat.

Naruto masih saja tidak mengizinkan Hinata kembali ke ranjangnya bahkan saat suster akan mengecek keadaan mereka. Ia menjadi overprotektif sekarang. Sama seperti Hinata sebenarnya, namun gadis itu tentu tidak menunjukkannya secara frontal di depan keluarganya seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

"Hanabi-_chan_, tadi siang aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Neji-_nii_ dan Otou-_sama_ juga, kalian kemana?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela keasyikannya dan Naruto membuka kado-kado yang baru di dapatkan Hinata.

"Eh? A..aku, kami pergi ke.. ke..," Hanabi terlihat salah tingkah saat Hinata tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padanya dan segera melirik pada kakak sepupu dan ayahnya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Kiba keparat! Beraninya dia memberikan ini untuk Hinata! Kalau ketemu akan kupecahkan kepalanya!" hentakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Hinata pada Naruto yang sedang membaca surat dari Kiba dan mendapati hal yang membuat suaminya itu tiba-tiba berseru kesal.

"'Aku tahu kau yang akan membuka hadiahku ini Naruto, jadi nikmatilah hadiah istrimu ini kemudian katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya. Salam, Kiba yang tampan'. Kurang ajar kau Kiba otak mesum! Kaupikir istriku pantas memakai lingerie murahan darimu ini? Cih! Lihat saja kau bla bla bla…"

Hinata membiarkan suaminya itu terus menggerutu, perhatiannya kini jelas terarah pada Hanabi yang tidak jadi bernapas lega karena Hinata tidak terlalu terganggu dengan gerutuan Naruto di sampingnya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan candaan antara Naruto dan Kiba yang memang kadang diluar akal pikiran dan ia tidak mau berakhir pingsan karena memikirkannya.

"Kemana?" desak Hinata lagi, kali ini membuat Hiashi menghela napas panjang. Hinata percaya kalau keluarganya ini tidak akan lagi berbohong dihadapannya, dan keluarganya tahu betul bahwa mereka tidak bisa membohongi Hinata lagi.

"Ke desa Fukuko," jawab Hiashi singkat namun cukup untuk membuat Hinata terkejut, bahkan membuat Naruto berhenti menggerutu.

"U..untuk apa kalian ke sana?" tanya Hinata mendadak khawatir

"Hanya menemui Jiraya-_san_ dan keluarganya untuk berterimakasih karena telah merawat Naruto selama ini, Hinata," ucap Neji malas, seolah tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya.

"Benarkah hanya itu _Otou-sama_?" tanya Hinata pada Hiashi, matanya penuh dengan tatapan intimidasi dan harapan agar ayahnya itu tidak kembali membohonginya.

"_Onee-chan_, ada hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui demi kebaikanmu dan—"

"Tapi aku perlu tahu semuanya," desak Hinata lagi, memotong ucapan adiknya itu.

"Kami memberitahu keluarga Jiraya bahwa mayat yang dikubur atas nama Naruto saat itu adalah Toru," ucap Hiashi seolah Hinata telah menghipnotisnya untuk membocorkan semua rahasianya.

"Kalian mengubur seseorang atas namaku?" Naruto ikut dalam percakapan itu karena terkejut atas pernyataan yang disebutkan mertuanya.

"Keadaannya sulit dijelaskan saat itu Naruto, hanya dengan cara itu Hinata akan dapat 'mengikhlaskanmu'," jawab Kushina tegas, mencegah salah paham antara Naruto mengenai masalah ini

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat mendengarkannya?" tanya Hinata, masih menatap Hiashi penuh harap

"Jiraya-_san_ dan Tsunade-_san_ bersyukur karena Toru telah dimakamkan secara layak," jawab Hiashi

"Aku bertanya tentang Shion. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Hinata semakin mendesak mereka dengan rasa cemas yang sangat kentara

"Oh, dia akan baik-baik saja di rumah sakit jiwa sana," jawab Hanabi dengan mulai jengah dengan ketegangan ini, seolah-olah itu hal yang pantas untuk diucapkan

"Hanabi!" hentak Hiashi atas kelancangan putri bungsunya itu, sedang Hanabi hanya merengut kesal

Hinata menutup mulutnya terkejut, ia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "A..apa? Bagaimana bisa kalian sekejam itu?"

"Hinata, dia di luar kendali dan demi kebaikannya ia harus dirawat. Ayahnya sudah setuju tentang itu dan dia berada di tempat yang tepat sekarang," jawab Hiashi berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tapi kalian melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kalian hampir lakukan padaku dulu!" teriak Hinata menahan emosinya dan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kalian hampir melakukan apa?"

"Itu demi kebaikan Hinata saat itu, Naruto, kau harus mengerti. Kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayang mempengaruhi jiwa kita."

"_Kaa-san_ juga?" tanya Naruto pada ibunya dan yang didapatinya adalah tatapan bahwa ia akan menjelaskannya nanti dan hal terbaik saat ini adalah tidak terbawa emosi Hinata.

"Keluar. Kumohon keluarlah!" bentak Hinata yang sudah menangis saat ini. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu tersentak mendapati bentakan Hinata yang tidak biasa. Hiashi yang pertama kali pergi dan disusul Neji dan Hanabi yang turut merasa bersalah. Kushina mengusap bahu Naruto sebelum menyusul mereka keluar dari kamar inap itu.

"Apa kau ingin aku keluar juga?" tanya Naruto saat sudah dapat dipastikan tinggal mereka berdua saja di dalam ruangan itu.

Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu berbalik untuk memeluk Naruto dan kembali terisak di sana. "Berhentilah bercanda, Naruto-_kun_! Aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpamu."

Naruto terkekeh, membalas pelukan istrinya, dan mengusap rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut. "Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menderita. Aku tidak ingin kau menangisi seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Naruto-_kun_. Memikirkan perasaan Shion-_san_ membuatku kembali melihat keadaanku dulu. Dia pasti sangat tertekan karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya seperti yang kurasakan dulu. Aku merasa sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah _Otou-sama_ lakukan padanya."

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyesal karena telah memisahkanku darimu. Dia sama sekali berbeda denganmu, Hinata. Dia sakit dan butuh untuk disembuhkan. Semua itu _Otou-sama_ lakukan demi kebaikannya. Dia juga menyayanginya seperti kau menyayanginya dan menginginkan hal terbaik untuknya." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya saat Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Tapi… kau pun marah saat tahu _Otou-sama_ pernah hampir melakukan hal yang sama padaku," ucap Hinata pelan, mulai dapat menguasai emosinya.

"Itu karena kau dan Shion itu orang yang sangat berbeda. Kau adalah wanita yang tegar, kau tidak segila gadis itu—_ittai_! Hinata kenapa mencubitku?"

"Jangan menghina orang seperti itu Naru! Aku segila itu kok, kau kira aku masih bisa menjadi wanita tegar begitu kehilanganmu?" ujarnya sembari memeluk Naruto dengan protektif. "Kau bahkan tahu kan kalau aku sempat mencoba bunuh diri?"

Naruto terdiam, dan Hinata merasakan aura suaminya itu seketika berubah. "Aku tahu. Dan mengetahui itu membuatku merasa kesal," ucap Naruto lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Hinata dengan intens.

Didapatinya api amarah berkobar dalam mata safir itu, membuat Hinata seidikit gentar menatapnya. "Aku mungkin telah kehilangan anakku satu kali, hampir kehilangan istriku satu kali, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima yang kedua kalinya. Jadi kumohon, jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang dapat membahayakanmu." Dan tatapan amarah itu berubah menjadi sinar pengharapan yang dapat memutarbalikkan hidup Hinata selamanya.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas. Ia kemudian menarik selimut dan mengajak Hinata berbaring bersamanya. "Aku kedinginan Hinata, temani aku tidur ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu dan menurut saja saat Naruto mendorong pundaknya untuk tidur bersamanya di ranjang yang sempit itu. Mereka bahkan berbagi selimut yang sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua karena ukurannya yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pada Hinata yang sudah nyaman pada posisinya. Hinata hanya mendongak dan menggumam untuk meresponnya.

"Aku masih kedinginan, kau harus menghangatkanku dari dalam," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Eh? Ba..bagaimana aku melakukannya, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata khawatir jika kehadirannya tidak bisa membantu banyak.

"Mudah saja," ujar Naruto sembari menyamakan tinggi wajah mereka lalu menarik selimut kecil itu untuk menutupi wajah mereka berdua, menghilangkan kemampuan Hinata melihat karena ketiadaan cahaya. Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencuri bibir istrinya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut dan terus-menerus memanggutnya dengan gemas seolah tidak akan berhenti hingga istrinya itu memohon.

"Dengan begini, kau akan menghangatkanku sepanjang malam, _Hime_."

"Naru…" Hinata bahkan benar-benar lupa kalau suaminya itu benar-benar mesum!

**_...Breathe..._**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 8

"Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf, maaf!"

"Kenapa tanyakan padaku? Aku tidak mempelajari tentang keajaiban."

"Kemana? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu?"

"Aku senang senyum itu kembali di wajahmu."

"Apa kau takut?"

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

**AN:**

Selamat ulangtahun Hinata Beautiful Hyuuga! Semoga bahagia dengan keluarga barunya yaa siapa lagi kalo bukan dengan Naruto-kun-mu dan si kecil Boru dan Hima :3 Wohooo Akhirnya Ory bisa tepatin janji juga ehehe karena ultah Hinata kali ini bertepatan dengan liburan sekolah jadi punya banyak waktu buat nulis! (jadi kepanjangan malah…) Terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview ^^ ('thanks to' nya nanti gabung chap 8 aja ya skrg udh ngantuk banget…. *liat jam *udh jam 2 *udah bukan 27 des lagi *ugh)

Btw chap 8 nanti akan jadi finishing semuanyaa! Dan abis itu Ory bakal hiatus sampe desember depan karena persiapan masuk kuliah hehe. Huahh gak berasa waktu berjalan cepet banget guys! Mohon doanya yaa semoga Ory bisa lulus SBM dan dapet FK yang selama ini Ory impikaaan, kalo terkabul Ory janji bakal lebih rajin lagi nulis di FFN

Daaan Ory berencana nyelipin rated M di chap 8…uhuk….buat pemanis…uhuk… apa ada yg setuju? *ditimpuk massa ! #$%^&*()_ -mulai error karena stress menjelang UN-_-

So, review and tell me wdyt?

Matsuri dan kawan-kawan


End file.
